The Smash Rescuers: Fallen Revenge
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Sara had returned, a new enemy has arisen from the shadows, and the smashers are once more in peril. Warrior Kitty, Light, Mighty, Lilac, and Frost had returned to Nintendo to help them stop their revived enemy. But with them combining the world of Nintendo and the real world to conquer both and a hidden threat waiting to pounce, what new dangers will our five unlikely heroes face?
1. Prologue

**...My body...is ready...**

**Are you all ready for the next story in the "Smash Rescuers" series?! GIVE ME A SHOUT IF YOU ARE! **

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with, as it's quite obvious, the next story after "Life with the Authors" featuring our well known five Pokemon heroes in a brand new adventure! I have some things to say first, though, before we get started. First off, for those of you who had read my preview to this story either on here before it was strangely deleted, or on my blog, I said I was going to put this up in 2015. Yeeaaah, change of plans. I'm doing it now because I already have most of the plot thought out and as I prewrite, I'll develop the rest as it goes. That's what I did with "Operation: Smash Rescue". **

**Second, the preview said that Becky was going to appear in this story. Sadly, I have to scrap her. This is only because I couldn't think of a good roll to use her for. I didn't want Becky to be an unnecessary OC. Trust me, I didn't want to scrap her, since she was one of the people I sympathized in "Mishonh from God", but I just can't fit her into the plot. Once again, I'm sorry.  
**

**Thirdly, some of you might be thinking this. "Will this be relating to 'Virtuality vs Reality'?" My answer to that is no. "Virtuality vs Reality" is an uncanon story. It doesn't tie into the events and timeline of the "Smash Rescuers".****...Wow, I'm treating this like it's an actual published book, with timelines and stuff. I think I'm too hyped XD **

**Anyway, enough lolligagging! LET'S GET THIS STARTED! Enjoy! **

The Smash Rescuers: Fallen Revenge Prologue

Nothing.

All was empty and quiet as cold air swept the open landscape. Darkness spread all around, covering everything in sight and made it very difficult to see. The only source of light glowed from the blueish-orange ground and platforms. The atmosphere of the area left a very eerie feeling.

Subspace.

In the middle of all of this darkness, however, a lone figure stood. He was pretty tall, but the darkness masked the rest of his appearance. The figure scanned the emptiness of Subspace with gold, menacing eyes. After a moment of silence that seemed to last for forever, he spoke.

"Everything has gone all wrong." He said to himself. The figure turned around and faced an entire battlefield before him. Taking slow steps, he made his way through it and analyzed all the damages in the Subspace platforms. Arrows, missiles, and marks of many Pokemon attacks scarred the ground. The figure continued to walk until he stopped in front of a corpse that lay motionless on the ground.

It was the body of a girl, about the age of thirteen. She had many scars, blood stains, and injuries. Her clothes and angel wings were torn up and shredded. Finally, in the center of her chest, a deep cut of a katana, shovel, an arrow, and a sword were in place. It was the lifeless body of Sara.

The figure looked over the corpse then closed his eyes and growled. "I had everything in my grasp." He continued. "This world would've been mine. But ever since _they _stopped me and my only allies were killed, I lost. My allies are gone, and now..." He glanced down at his hands, which now started to fade and disappear. "...So am I..." He closed his eyes and sighed, lowering his head in defeat.

_If it weren't for those damn Pokemon! _He said to himself, pure hatred beginning to burn inside him. _Those dreadful names that I sneer at now. Frost...Lilac...Light...Mighty...Warrior Kitty...Damn them all! If I could get my hands on their throats, I will rid them of their lives. They shall pay for interfering with my plans! _

Suddenly, a light appeared behind the figure and he snapped his eyes open and turned around. A bright, purple light shone in the midst of the Subspace darkness. It glowed brighter and brighter until it began to fade and reveal a person standing there. The person faced the figure, their eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance, Lord Satan." They said in a feminine voice, revealing the person to be female. "I've seen the recent activity on the 'Smash Bros' archive, since everyone on the archive is talking about it. I've found out about the five girls from my world that came here to stop you and Sara from taking over the world of Nintendo. I have to say, I was very disappointed. So, I took it to my liberty to use my abilities to come here and help you reconquer Nintendo."

The figure, we know as Satan, looked at the person and let her words sink in. A person from the real world came here to _help _him? It all seemed so strange...Finally, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the girl.

"And how do I know you won't be anymore of a 'threat' than Sara?" He asked.

The girl only chuckled. "Because Sara was a joke; believing in God to reach her goals and spread them. She was hardly a threat at all! If you want to conquer a world, you have to do it for a good name of evil and dictation, like you Lord Satan. I follow you, so I would be a better ally." Satan glanced away as he thought it over.

"You...actually make some sense." He said in amazement. "I'm not used to hearing that..." He then put on a smirk. "If what you say is true, than I will accept your help."

The girl smiled. "Perfect."

"Alright, what are your plans?"

"First, we still need Sara."

Satan's smirk faded and was replaced with a confused frown. "Wait, what? You just said Sara was useless! Why do we _need _her?!" The girl only held up her hand to stop him.

"I said she was a joke, I didn't say she was useless."

"Then what...?"

"We can still use her. We can make her believe that we'll help her get rid of those Pokemon so she can spread God in Nintendo in her own demented, little way. We'll only just fool her and once she rids us of those five nuisances, we'll take _her _down and all of Nintendo will be ours."

Satan thought about it then smiled in approval. "I like the way you think." He said.

The girl nodded. "Good. Now all we need is to revive Sara and her brother, and I know exactly who to get to make that happen..."

**(Page Break) **

It was mid afternoon and the bright sun shone brightly within the South Carolina area. Schools have just been dismissed and everyone was already heading home for the day, except for one girl. At a regular middle school, one girl had stayed after class with a certain science teacher to see something pretty important.

"Mr. Johnson, I'm not sure this will work." She said doubtfully. The teacher, Mr. Johnson, turned to her while holding a cup full of water and vinegar.

"I'm pretty doubtful about this too, Lauren." He said. "But I'm willing to give it a shot."

Lauren looked at the teacher curiously and tilted her head. "So, what exactly are you trying to do?"

Mr. Johnson smiled. "Well, back when we were in the world of Nintendo, not only did it fascinate me that an entire different dimension beyond our own exists, but I was also interested in how you changed from a human to a Pokemon. With the thought that you can alter your genetic material to change your into an entirely different species, I'm willing to experiment it and make it possible here."

Lauren's eyes shone brightly at his words and a large smile spread across her face. Memories of her becoming a Pokemon and going on that adventure with the Smash Rescuers came back to her. They were wonderful memories, indeed. Fun and a little scary ones as well. But then doubt hit Lauren and her smile vanished.

"But Mr. Johnson, that was only possible because of Master Hand's magic. We're in the real world, we don't have that kind of magic here."

"Maybe not, which is why I'm not sure of this too." Mr. Johnson replied, walking up to her. He reached over and plucked something from the girl's hair, which was a leftover strand of of Pikachu fur. "But it's worth a try."

Mr. Johnson walked back to the counter in the classroom and placed the cup with the water and vinegar on a burner. Once the liquids started boiling, he put the Pikachu fur inside it and began to stir. As he did, material from the fur started incorporating into the liquids, turning them into a yellowish color. Lauren sat quietly and watched the process in wonder. After a minute, Mr. Johnson took the cup off the burner and examined the content.

"Looks like it's done." He observed. "Now to test it." He lifted the cup to his lips and let a few drops enter his mouth. He made a little face at the sour taste, but immediately after, a bright light surrounded him.

Lauren gasped and watched in amazement as his body shrank and changed form. Soon, the light disappeared and Mr. Johnson was revealed, no longer a human. He was now a Noctowl with a plaid tie around his neck. Lauren was shocked; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. But, pure joy and excitement spread through her and a large smile came on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Johnson, it worked!" She shouted. "It actually worked!" Mr. Johnson looked over himself and spread his wings, shocked and excited as well.

"It...it did." He said quietly. Lauren took the cup from him and put a few drops in her mouth. A light surrounded her and her form changed as well. Once the light went away, she was back in her Pikachu form, only this time with rainbow tie dye bandanna around her neck, white back paws, and a white pattern on her ears. Her ears were also very floppy now and dangled down cutely beside her head. She smiled wider and squealed happily and began to scamper around the classroom as Mr. Johnson used his new wings to fly up on the counter with the cup.

"I can't believe it actually worked." He said in amazement, looking at the cup. "I've actually made it possible to change my species. This could probably be one of the greatest discoveries ever and to think that I, a simple science teacher, made it happen."

"Hold on a minute." Lauren spoke up with a look of realization, coming to a stop. "...How do we change back into humans?"

Suddenly, a vibration began to erupt, shaking the room. The desks and science materials within the classroom started rattling violently as the vibrating intensified. Lauren's ears perked slightly and she lowered herself to the ground, eyes wide in fright. Mr. Johnson swooped down from the counter and stood over her in protection, looking around in alarm.

Finally, after a moment that seemed like forever, a large, dark portal opened up in front of the two. Both Mr. Johnson and Lauren stared at it in fright and confusion. But who stepped out of it really made them stared in disbelief.

"Satan?!" They shouted in unison.

The evil lord looked at them and smirked. "Miss me?"

"But...but..." Lauren said in shock. "I thought the Smash Rescuers killed you."

"No, they killed Sara." Satan pointed out. "Not me." The girl then stepped out of the portal behind him. Her eyes scanned the classroom until they rested on Mr. Johnson.

She smirked. "Get him." she simply demanded. Without warning, Satan rushed forward, kicked Lauren away, and went to snatch the Noctowl. But Mr. Johnson acted fast and flew up in the air with a great flap of his wings. He flew to where the evil lord kicked the Pikachu, but the girl blocked his way. Mr. Johnson narrowed his eyes and with a screech, used the move Air Cutter. However, the girl grabbed a near by text book and used it to block the attacks. She then slammed him hard on the head with the book and knocked him to the ground.

Throbbing pain from the hit spread on his head as Mr. Johnson lay on the ground. Before he could try to get up, a bird cage slammed over him and locked him in. Satan lifted the cage and smirked at the Noctowl that looked back at him helplessly.

"Now you're going to do exactly as we say, traitor." He said with a chuckle. With that, Satan and the girl turned and headed back to the portal. As they did, Lauren got up from the ground and on to her paws. Immediately, she saw the two walk into the portal with Mr. Johnson in the cage.

"Mr. Johnson!" She shrieked in despair. Eyes narrowing and sparks flying from her cheeks, she ran forward and entered the portal right after it disappeared.

**(Page Break) **

Back in Subspace, many hours have passed since Satan and the girl had captured Mr. Johnson. Once they arrived, they gave him materials and forced him to build a reviving device or they'd kill him. Having no choice, that's just what the Noctowl did. Once he had completed it, the girl had noticed that he still had the cup of the yellow liquid clenched in his talons. She took it from him and she and Satan had returned to the battlefield where the defeat of Sara took place and approached the girl's body. They then placed Josh's body (that they went back for) down next to her. The girl then poured some of the liquid from the cup into the reviving device.

The two looked over the corpses for a moment. "Ready?" The girl finally asked.

"Of course." Satan replied.

The girl nodded. "Go." The evil lord held out Mr. Johnson's device and switched it on. Once it started, two beams shot out of it and at the two bodies. Slowly, the wounds on Sara and Josh disappeared and started to heal. After they healed, a light surrounded them. Sara's body shrank as Josh's shrank a little and they both began to change form. Far off, Mr. Johnson watched it all happen in despair from his cage. He remained silent as he closed his eyes tight and lowered his head. Great trouble was coming for the smashers, that he knew.

Once the device finished healing the two siblings, the light disappeared from them. Now, instead of their normal human bodies, they were now Pokemon as well. Sara was an Espurr with a ragged, dark pink scarf around her neck and Josh was an Archeops with a harness containing combat weapons, from grenades to a machine gun. Once the light completely disappeared, their bodies shifted. Slowly, their eyes opened and they sat up.

"Wha..? We're...alive?" Sara said in shock, looking at her body, but gasped in shock when she saw the changes. "What the-we're no longer humans! We're Pokemon!" Josh looked at his feather covered arms and growled, clenching his claws.

"Okay, when I find out who did this, I'll rip out their-"

"Hold on a second, Josh." Sara interrupted, thinking really hard (something that she really can't do XD). "Those five Pokemon killed us, but now we're somehow...alive? If they did end up killing us, that means they left and they're gone now. I...I think God sent us back so we can retake Nintendo!"

"Correct, you are."

The two siblings jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to face Satan and the girl. They quickly got to their feet and faced them. "Satan?!" Sara said, eyes narrowing.

"Sara, don't worry." The evil lord said with a smile. "I'm here to help you."

"Help us?" Sara repeated in confusion.

Josh narrowed his eyes and got in a battle position. "Just what the hell kind of a trick are you playing?!" He snapped. "You're the devil, we only listen to God! Do you think we're stupid or something?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Satan replied bluntly with a deadpanned expression.

"Calm your feathers, muscle head." The girl said, stepping forward and facing the two. She put a smile on her face and she turned to Sara. "You don't have to worry about us. It's like I just said, you were correct about God sending you back. He wants you to retake Nintendo and spread his word in your way like before. Me and Lord Satan had agreed to help on your side, like what you did before when those Pokemon were here."

At the mention of the Smash Rescuers, Sara's ears perked. "Wait...if what you're saying is true and God really did send us back, those five Pokemon will return to try to stop me like last time." She pointed out.

"We know." The girl replied. "Which is why we've turned you two into Pokemon. When those five Pokemon come back to stop you, you can kill them once and for all, like what you've always wanted to do in the beginning."

"Oooohhh...But, why turn us into Pokemon? Pokemon is a game made by Barack Obama to teach people about evolution. They're nothing but creatures of evil! Why did God turn us into some?!"

Satan and the girl glanced at each other strangely from Sara's words, but the girl shook it away and continued. "Because we've learned that real world people have great power over the Nintendo characters and when combined with Pokemon abilities, they're nothing but a powerhouse. So with you being a real world person, a Pokemon, and with your powers from God, you're unstoppable."

Sara's and Josh's eyes widen as they took in this information. The Espurr then looked down at her white paws in awe. "Wow..." She whispered.

"Now, before we begin to conquer Nintendo." The girl then took out the cup with the rest of the liquid. She let a couple drops fall in her mouth and soon her body was surrounded by light and she changed form as well. Now, she stood as a Sneasel with a beanie hat on her head and long fur sticking out and draping over her green eyes with a red streak in it. She tossed the cup to Satan and he drank the last of it, turning himself into a Giratina with golden eyes and a cloak tied around his neck.

"We will aid you two in taking over." The girl said to Sara and Josh. The two siblings nodded in understanding. "Now let's go." The girl started walking away with Sara and Josh behind her. As they left, Satan turned to look back at the caged Mr. Johnson.

"Wait, what do we do with the traitor?" He asked.

The girl answered without facing him. "Dispose of him. We no longer need him."

Satan nodded, but another question came to his head. "I don't believe I ever got your name." He said to the Sneasel. "Who are you, anyway?" At the sound of his words, the girl stopped. She turned around and looked the Giratina in the eyes, green irises meeting golden ones. Finally, she spoke.

"I am Ebony of 'My Immortal'."

**...Holy...shit...this took forever to type. **

**Yeah, um, long prologue is veeeeerrrry long! XD So, this is the beginning of our new adventure! Thank you guys for reading! Tell me what you think so far and I hope you enjoyed it so far as well. The first chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. See ya! **


	2. The Enemy Rises

**Hey guys! I'm back with the first chapter! Now let's get this started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The Enemy Rises

A purple light shone brightly and grew. It intensified until ti began to fade and revealed Sara, Satan, Josh, and Ebony standing there. The Pokemon stood straight and looked at the town that faced them. Smashville. "So what do we do first?" Sara asked. "We take over the mansion?"

"No." Ebony simply replied. "First, we give this town and the smashers a nice, warm welcome." Satan smirked at the sound her words.

"Then let's get this started." He said.

**(Page Break) **

Smash Mansion stood tall and mighty. Inside, the smashers were all bustling around in their daily business. Today was one of those rare days when they weren't acting all crazy. Within the living room, Mario and Luigi had entered, finishing up on emptying and cleaning the trash cans all around the mansion. Once the red plumber had dumped the last of the scraps from a small bin into a trash bag, he tied it up and handed it to his brother.

"That's the last of it." He said, wiping off his hands. "Luigi, could you go out and through this in the garbage?"

"Sure thing, Mario!" Luigi replied with a smile. He took the trash bag in his hands and made his way towards the front doors. Opening them up, Luigi exited and walked over to the garbage cans at the side of the mansion. He reached them and opened up the lid to one of them to put the bag inside. He stopped, however, when he realized that something seemed...off. Luigi glanced around his general area. It seemed to be gradually getting...darker. Like as if something were moving over the sun and casting a large shadow. The darkness got deeper and now Luigi started to grow scared. Shaking, he finally looked up at the sky, but dropped the trash bag and stared in complete terror when he saw the large Giratina flying right toward him and the mansion, roaring loudly.

Back inside the mansion, Link, Fox, and Pikachu were sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels on the tv, trying to find something to watch. "Sooo...What about 'Breaking Bad'?" The pilot asked as he looked at the many channels flipping by on the screen.

"Nah." Link replied bluntly. "I think that show is talked about too much, so I have no interest in watching it."

"How about 'Game of Thrones'?" Pikachu suggested.

"Eh." Link shrugged. "Read the books, didn't interest me that much."

"...'Walking Dead'?" Fox asked once more.

Link shook his head. "No, I got kinda bored with that show."

Fox then turned to the hylian and gave him an are-you-out-of-your-mind look. "How in the hell do you get bored of 'The Walking Dead'?" Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked at the sound of loud screaming coming from outside. He turned around and looked toward the front doors as Link and Fox turned as well. They weren't the only ones that heard the screaming, for Mario and some of the smashers had turned their attention to the doors as well. The entire living room fell silent as they watched intently for a moment.

"...What was that?" Mega Man finally asked. Right when finished his sentence, Luigi came bursting into the doors of the mansion, screaming his head off. Everyone in the room watched with wide eyes as he sprinted through and bear hugged Mario tightly. Mario looked down at his little brother in confusion.

"Luigi, what's wrong? What happened?" He questioned. Luigi's eyes darted back to the front doors as he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"Th...Th-There's a Pokemon attacking...attacking the mansion!" He finally managed to say between breaths. As if on cue, a large crash sounded from outside as a large chunk of the wall was smashed and thrown to the side as if something swiped at it, leaving a large hole. Now all the smashers had ran right into the living room when they heard the loud noises and they all gaped at the missing piece of the wall. Before they could all react, a dark, purplish glow surrounded the rest of the entire front wall and slowly, it began to crumble and separate from the rest of the mansions, as if something were ripping it right off. Finally, the entire wall broke off and lifted away to reveal the large legendary Pokemon wearing a cloak flying there in front of the mansion.

"It's a Giratina!" Red shouted as the rest of the smashers either stared in shock or got into a battle stance, ready for a fight. Using the move, Psychic, the large Giratina lifted the entire wall away from the mansion then tossed it behind him, causing it to crash in the yard in a large cloud of dust. He watched in amusement as the smashers got into fighting positions and the Pokemon smashers ran to the front of the group, ready to fight him off.

"Well hello, dear smashers." He finally said in a quiet, calm yet threatening voice. Most of the smashers looked taken aback when he said this.

"It can speak?!" Greninja said in surprise. Everyone seemed surprised about this, however, Mario, Pikachu, Fox, Falco, Link, Sonic, Snake, Pichu, Yoshi, Kirby, Samus, and Ike had recognized the voice. Their eyes widen in complete shock as they stared at the legendary Pokemon stared back at him.

"S...Satan...?" Mario said quietly.

Satan looked down at them and smirked. "Ah, so you do remember me."

"H-How?! But-" Pikachu sputtered as he tried to process all of this. "The girls...Sara a-and..."

"Your precious girls may have killed Sara, but I was still around." Satan continued in a challenging tone. Now the rest of the smashers went dead silent as they began to recognize him as well. However, most of the newcomers just watched on with confusion, not sure what exactly is going on. Seeing as he now got all of their attention, Satan continued. "I ended up remaining after Sara's fall. At first, I thought my plans of taking over had failed as I was beginning to disappeared since Sara was no longer alive. But a girl from the real world had came here. She said she followed me and wished to become my ally to regain control of Nintendo. Now that I have a real world person, especially one that worships me, I am here to stay and I _will _retake Nintendo." He then smirked at all the smashers as they looked back at him in horror. "We all will."

A Sneasel, Espurr, and Archeops then jumped from his back and stood before the smashers, facing them. "I'm taking back what was mine." The Espurr said with a glare. "And you liberals won't stand a chance anymore." Recognizing the voice once more, Pikachu's heart nearly stopped.

"Mario!" He shouted in panic, pointing at the Espurr. Mario turned to her as he now began to recognize her voice as well. His eyes widen and he gasped at the sight of the psychic-type.

"No...it can't be..." He whispered.

The Espurr looked to him and smirked. "That's right, guess who's back." She said.

"SARA?!" The smashers all shouted in disbelief. The Sneasel then walked forward, glaring at all of them.

"We will claim your world as our own." She announced. "You might look at us as just a couple real world children and an enemy, but soon, you'll look to us as your leaders and you will know us by our names. I am Ebony of 'My Immortal'." The smashers all just glanced at each other, for the Sneasel's name was unfamiliar to them. However, Sonic's eyes narrowed as he thought it. _Ebony...'My Immortal...Why does that sound familiar? _He asked himself.

Then, Little Mac stepped forward and faced the four Pokemon, eyes narrowed. "Look, I may not know who you all are, but you won't be taking over our world without a fight!" He declared defiantly. Without hesitating, he sprinted forward with his fists up, ready to give the Pokemon a fight. The smashers stared after him in alarm.

"Mac, don't!" Link shouted. Unfortunately, the boxer didn't listen and kept going for them. The four looked at him and they smirked in amusement. Ebony then glanced to Satan and gave him a nod. The Giratina nodded back and waited for the boxer to come closer. Once Little Mac was within a few feet of them, Satan used Psychic, stopping him in his tracks and lifting him in the air.

"By what Ebony has told me, in our plan to conquer Nintendo, we need living organisms to help us along the way." Sara explained. "Here's an example of what we mean." Little Mac began to struggle as the evil lord brought him close and lifted his six tentacles to him. His claws began to glow around the boxer and then, a bright light flashed around the smasher and his claws. Little Mac's eyes widen and he let out a blood curdling scream as pain seeped through him. The smashes stood frozen as they watched this happen. Finally, the light went away and Satan dropped the boxer to the ground.

Little Mac lay wide eyed and motionless as his entire body drained of color and was soon a pale shade of gray. "We will be using souls for our plan, and the residence of Smashville will be the perfect source." Sara finally finished as Satan help a little ball of light with his claws, which was Little Mac's soul.

"Now, let's get started." Ebony said. Her, Sara, and Josh turned and headed towards Smashville as Satan flew in the air, following after them. Most of the smashers remained glued to their spots, processing what the hell just happened. However, some of them ran forward and surrounded Little Mac's body. Mario began to shake the boxer.

"Mac! Mac!" He shouted. When the body just remained still, Pikachu shook his head.

"It's no use, Mario." He said. "It's like what Sara said, his soul is gone."

"This is bad." Snake muttered. "Those little pains in the ass are back! And now look at what they're doing!"

"We have to stop them, immediately." Mario said quietly, narrowing his eyes and standing tall. "Before they start harming Smashville." The smashers nodded in agreement as they began to head out of the broken mansion.

"Um, excuse me." Lucina spoke up, getting everyone's attention. Her, Shulk, Greninja, Robin, Palutena, and Pac-Man stood together with looks of panic and confusion on their faces. "I'm afraid we're not exactly following, but what in the name of the Gods is going on?!"

"Sara was a girl from the real world that came here and took over Nintendo many months ago." Link explained to them. "She and Satan had teamed up and we had to after them and kill her."

"But it turns out that that Ebony person had came here, brought Sara back, and made them stronger." Falco added. "And it looks like they're gonna be a bigger problem this time."

"Which is why need to go out there and stop them." Mario said to everyone, facing them.

"Mario is right." The smashers turned and the sound of the new voice and they saw Master Hand float into the living room. Apparently he had heard the entire confrontation from the four Pokemon. He had a serious aura around him as he looked over all the smashers. "Last time, all Sara wanted was just our world. This time, it looks like she's willing to kill other people and take their soles to get her wish. We may not know exactly what they have planned, but you all need to go stop at all costs." The smashers listened to his words then nodded.

"Now, let's go." Mario said. He and the rest all turned and ran out of the mansion and across the yard, heading toward Smashville.

**Okay, so this ends the first chapter! I admit, I thought it could've been a little better, but eh. So anyway, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	3. Attack on Smashville

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, it was Labor Day and I was busy the entire day. But, I'm back and some action will take place in this chapter. So, enjoy!**

**NOTE: I just want to get this out there; I won't be accepting anymore people to be apart of the Smash Rescuers stories. All the character positions have been taken. Just so you all know! **

Chapter 2: Attack on Smashville

Foot steps pattered hard on the street as the smashers ran as fast as they could, heading toward Smashville. "So what's the plan?" Ike finally asked.

"Stop Sara, Satan, and the Sneasel girl." Mario answered in a serious tone, a look of determination on his face.

"Uh, that's more of a goal than a plan..." Shulk spoke up with uncertainty. "How exactly are we gonna stop them?" Mario slowed his running and came to a stop, causing the rest of the smashers to stop as well. He turned to face the Hom with a scowl.

"Well jeez, Shulk." He said with a hint of frustration. "Two of our greatest enemies just showed up, destroyed part of the mansion, claimed they were gonna take over Nintendo, took Little Mac's soul, and flew off to destroy Smashville within the matter of ten minutes. Do you _think _we have enough time to sit down and discuss what we're gonna do?!"

"Well, we have to know what we're doing." Shulk argued back. "Otherwise we'll just be throwing our lives at them!"

"I actually agree with Shulk." Marth said. "We can't just rush into a battle without a plan. That's being reckless!"

"C'mon, we've done that many times before and yet we're still standing here." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, but think of what we're-"

"Uh, as much as I enjoy watching all of you yell at each other, don't we have a Mary Sue to stop?" Wolf spoke up bluntly. As if on cue, a loud crash echoed through the air. All of the smashers turned their attention back to Smashville. Clouds of dust and debris rose in the air above the town as the loud crashing continued, followed by many terrified screams.

"Wolf's right, we have no time to waste." Mario said. "Let's move." With that, he and the rest of the smashers ran forward and toward the rest of the town.

**(Page Break) **

Sara stood on top of a flipped over truck and watched, her pinkish-purple scarf flapping in the wind. Everything had turned to destruction in the streets of Smashville. The residents ran about in panic, trying to find safe locations, but the Espurr only smirked at their futile attempts. Satan flew in the air, slicing buildings with Dragon Claw or crushing them to pieces with Psychic. He also used the move, Fly, to rise high in the air and swoop back down to cause great destruction on the town.

Meanwhile, Josh flew above the crowds of running people, using Acrobatics and slamming on the ground with Earthquake to knock them down. Ebony was also swiftly rushing through the crowds, slicing at the legs of people with her large claws to trip them. As the two brought many residents down, Satan flew up in the air and hovered above Smashville.

He spread his six tentacles out and the bright light glowed from his claws and onto the town. Many souls rose from the residents and headed up in the air to the Giratina.

Sara continued to watch their progress from the truck. _Everything's going perfectly. _She said to herself in satisfaction. _Soon, all of Smashville's souls will be ours and we can proceed with our take-over. _Her ears perked when she started hearing swift footsteps rush approach her. Quick as lightening, Sara jumped from the truck just as a flaming fist slammed hard on her previous spot. The Espurr landed neatly on the street and turned to face Mario. The plumber glared at her, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"We won't stand by and watch you take our home like you expect us to." He said in a quiet tone. "If we are to go down, we will go down in a fight." Link, Fox, Pikachu, and Ike ran up and stood next to Mario, weapons drawn and prepared. The rest of the smashers then came running in, intercepting Ebony and Josh in their attacks and surrounded them.

A flash of movement from above caught Sara's eye and she looked up. Charizard soared in the air with Mewtwo flying beside him, heading toward Satan. Red and the rest of the Pokemon smashers rode on his back.

"Jigglypuff, Greninja, Pichu, Mewtwo, and Lucario." Red said. "Do what you can to attack." The said Pokemon nodded and fired their attacks. Mewtwo, Greninja, and Lucario started firing Shadow Balls, Aura Spheres, and Water Shurikens while Jigglypuff and Pichu shot a Hyper Voice and a Thunder Bolt. "Alright, team! Triple Finish!"

By the sound of Red's command, Charizard fired Flame Burst, Ivysaur shot a Solar Beam, and Squirtle fired Hydro Pump. The many attacks hit Satan and caused him to stop stealing more souls. The Giratina turned to the Pokemon with a tedious roar, trying to swat them with Dragon Claws.

Sara watched all this happen and turned back to Mario. However, she only smirked. "I figured you'd all try to rebel, like what all liberals do." She told them. "So I came prepared." She raised her paw in the air as her eyes glowed purple. Activating the move, Hypnosis, a purple light spread through the general area. The smashers looked around in surprise, but the newcomers all froze in their spots.

Their eyes widen until they finally glowed a bright red. Slowly, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, Rosalina, Palutena, Lucina, Pac-Man, Robin, and Shulk all walked away from the rest and stood next to the Espurr. Greninja even jumped off Charizard's back and landed with them. The newcomers all turned around and faced the smashers, eyes bright red and glaring.

Sara chuckled as she saw the horrified looks of the smashers. "Last time, I brainwashed you all into being on my side." She explained. "Now, your precious newcomers are my fearless, merciless, _mind controlled _slaves, who will obey my every command without objection." She then snapped and used her "God powers" (aka, Mary Sue powers) to make Mega Man, Palutena, and Rosalina all began to get a colorful aura surrounding them; their final smashes.

The smashers were shocked, not believing what they were seeing as they all started to back up. "Mario..." Link mumbled with uncertainty, looking to the plumber. But Mario only stared in silent terror.

Sara faced them all and pointed her paw toward them. "Attack." Palutena raised her staff and summoned a black hole that surrounded the smashers, preventing them from moving. The large star appeared above Rosalina and a bunch of smaller ones shot out of it as the other Mega Men appears with the normal one and he and Palutena fired their beams.

The beams and stars hit all the smashers in a great explosion, the impact tossing them all away many yards and hit the ground hard. Mario blinked open his eyes and struggled to get in a sitting position. Looking around, he saw all the others sprawled on the ground, either trying to get up or laying still in pain. He looked to the sky and saw that Satan finally managed to swat the Pokemon smashers away and went back to taking the souls of Smashville's residents.

Mario breathed deeply as he watched everything in despair. Finally, a great distance away, Sara faced them with her trademark smirk. The mind controlled newcomers stood behind her and now Ebony and Josh stood next to her.

_It's just as I was afraid of. _Mario said to himself. _We're no match for them. _Getting to his feet, he then shouted at the top of his lungs. "RETREAT!"

The smashers looked at him in disbelief, but heeded his words. They got up and ran back to the Smash Mansion. Mario followed after them then stopped. He noticed some of the smashers hesitated his orders, looking back at the newcomers. Zelda tried to usher an upset Peach away, for the mushroom princess was freaking out about Rosalina. Pit had a solemn look as he ran, muttering "This is like Chaos Kin all over again, but worse..." Marth was glancing back at Lucina, closing his eyes in despair before leaving. Sonic skid to a stop and looked back at Mega Man, lowering his head then sped away again. Lucario just stood, stiff as a statue as he looked at Greninja, tears brimming his eyes. Mewtwo finally got him moving. Lastly, some of the adults had to carry the young smashers, for they were crying and shouting out to Villager.

Mario watched this happen then ran after them, disappearing into the distance.

**(Page Break) **

"How can this happen?" Link asked in disbelief. All of the remaining smashers were all in a meeting room within the mansion that still stood in piece. Everyone was dead silent as they let the recent events process. When the atmosphere remained quiet, Link continued. "It's almost impossible for those menaces to be resurrected. And now they're back and all of them are more powerful than ever. They even mind controlled the newcomers; we're toast!"

"It's not really impossible." Master Hand spoke up solemnly. He floated at the far side of the room. "A person of their kind can use their abilities to bring another back to life." The smashers all took a moment to think about this.

"So...could this Ebony girl be a Mary Sue as well?" Falco finally asked.

"That can be the only answer." Master Hand replied. "Unless they can be killed once more, they can't be defeated..."

"Well, we can't beat them!" Mario spoke up. "I mean, did you see what they did to Little Mac?! We're done, we're dead! We're all dead!" He stopped and looked down in utter defeat. "...This is probably...our end."

A look of realization then came across Pichu's face. Ears perking, she hopped up on the table and faced all the smashers.

"No. No, it's not our end!" She said with a confident smile. "There's still one more thing we can do."

"And that is...?" Bowser asked bluntly. Pichu then turned and looked at the Master Hand. The floating hand looked back at her for a moment then understood what she meant.

"Of course..." He said in realization. Master Hand then began to concentrate his energy and slowly, a bright light emitted from his finger tips. The smashers all watched in wonder as he did this. Finally, in a flash of light, a Mega Absol suddenly appeared before them, singing with a hairbrush in her paw. She, herself, didn't notice her surroundings.

"_In his wooooorrrld!" _She sang then opened her eyes, which widen in alarm. "What the nova-WHAT'RE YOU ALL DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

Another light flashed and this time a Vulpix sat there with a Wii remote in her paws. It took her a second to realize her tv was no longer in front of her and her eyes widen in shock. "NO! I DIDN'T GET TO SAVE!" She shrieked.

Two more lights flashed and now a Gabite and a Buneary showed up. All though, the Buneary was fast asleep and the Gabite was munching on a sandwich, which she slowly and awkwardly began to stop as she looked at the smashers with wide eyes.

Finally, the last light flashed and a Sylveon stood there. Her fur was dripping wet with suds in it and she gripped a shampoo bottle in one of her ribbons. After feeling a cold draft, her eyes snapped open and she glanced over at the nearest smasher coincidentally standing next to her, which was Sonic.

The hedgehog grinned and gave a small wave. "S'up?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Sylveon screamed and squeezed the shampoo bottle, shooting it in his eyes. Sonic let out a squeal of pain and covered his eyes.

"Gah, soap in the eye! Ack, it buuuurrrns!" He cried. The five Pokemon looked at the room in confusion then up at Master Hand as he floated to them.

"Light, Warrior Kitty, Mighty, Frost, and Lilac." He greeted. "Welcome back, Smash Rescuers."

**WE HAVE ARRIVED! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon and I hope you all enjoyed! See ya!**


	4. The Heroes Come Back

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: The Heroes Come Back

Light, Mighty, Frost, and Lilac (who had just woke up) all stood in shock as they stared at the smashers, who returned the same looks. Finally, everything clicked in their minds and large smiles came across their faces.

"It's...it's the smashers!" Mighty shouted in delight, jumping to her paws. "We're in Nintendo again!" The girls then looked over bodies, seeing that they were once again Pokemon.

"Sweet nova! Is...Is this really happening?" Light asked in disbelief. Suddenly, Warrior Kitty snatched the hairbrush from her , the Sylveon wasn't focused on where and what she was, but rather a different topic...

Just as Squirtle finished helping Sonic get the shampoo out of his eyes by squirting a bit of water in them, Warrior Kitty tackled the poor hedgehog to the ground.

"How dare you look at me while I'm showering, you fudging pervert!" She shouted in rage, hitting him repeatedly with the brush.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sonic said over and over as she continued to hit him. "SOMEON GET HER OFF ME!" Frost quickly came over just as Warrior Kitty started biting down on his ear and picked her up from the hedgehog.

"Warrior Kitty, calm down." She said. "It's okay, you're not a human anymore, you're a Pokemon."

"Wha?" Warrior Kitty asked then looked down at her body. "...Oh..." Just then, another light flashed above and her hoodie then floated down and landed on her head. Pikachu scampered over and helped Sonic get back to his feet.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I was just assaulted with a hairbrush!" Sonic snapped at him then gripped his chewed up ear. "And why are her teeth so sharp?!" To add to things, Light then tackled hugged him, bringing him to the ground once more, and snuggled into his quils.

"Sonikku! I finally get to see you again!" She said in delight. Sonic looked up at her and gave a small smile and rubbed her head.

"I, uh..." He mumbled, glancing at the watching smashers, but sucked it up and said it anyway. "I missed ya, Light." Some of the smashers began to snicker and chuckle at this, causing the hedgehog to growl.

Mighty, Lilac, and Frost ran across the room toward Snake, Falco, and Link. The Vulpix jumped into the pilot's wings and hugged him tightly.

"Falco! I missed you so much!" She said with happiness.

Falco smiled and returned the hug. "I did too." Fox then walked up and rubbed Mighty's ears.

"Welcome back, Mighty." He greeted.

"How have you guys been?" Frost asked as she gave Snake and quick hug, looking up at him. The soldier glanced to the side nervously.

"Uh, well. We've been doing good, up until today..." He mumbled.

"I can't believe we're actually back!" Lilac shouted as she hopped excitedly around Link. "I thought the last time we were here would've been, well...the last time we'd be here!"

Pichu then shot across the room as well and hugged onto Warrior Kitty. "I was really beginning to miss you." She said then jumped off her body, her fur drenched. "And you're all wet..."

Warrior Kitty chuckled and rubbed her head. "Sorry about hat. I missed you too, Pichu." She then put on hoodie, zipped it up, and faced the smashers. "So, why did you guys call us back here?" She finally asked. The smashers all glanced at each other, solemn looks coming on their faces. The girls noticed this and looked at them all in concern.

Finally, Mario sighed and began to speak. "Well, you see-"

"Hold that thought, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick!" Lilac interrupted then quickly hopped over to the room's door and exited.

"Lilac, wait!" Link caller after her, but the Buneary was already going down the hall. The atmosphere was silent for a moment until they heard Lilac shout.

"Oh my Pikachus!" Her voice echoed in the room. The other four glanced at each other in confusion and walked out into the hall after their friend with the smashers following closely after. They walked down the hall until they reached the living room, in which they stopped dead in their tracks. The entire front part of the Smash Mansion was missing completely; torn off and in a large crumbled heap far out in the front yard.

The Smash Rescuers gaped silently at the wreckage until Lilac turned to the smashers. "What the heck happened?" She asked. The smashers looked at the girls' expectant looks with nervousness.

Master Hand then sighed. "Something terrible..." He muttered.

"Like what?" Mighty asked. Master Hand look over the five Pokemon, a serious aura surrounding him again.

"Sara had returned." He replied. At the sound of his words, the girls' eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Light shouted.

"S-Sara?!" Lilac asked in disbelief. "You mean that Mary Sue is back?! I thought we killed her!"

"Satan had gained a new ally with great power." Master Hand explained. "His ally had revived both Sara and Josh and now they all have great power as well. Their new ally goes by the name of Ebony."

Light's eyes widen and her heart nearly stopped. "E...Ebony?" She asked quietly. "Does...Does she address herself as Ebony of 'My Immortal'?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah, do you know her?" The only answer Light gave was an ear-splitting shriek, causing everyone to flinch.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, NO! THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Light shouted in horror, pulling at her fur. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"What's wrong?!" Mario finally managed to ask.

"Ebony is a fan fic author." Warrior Kitty explained. "She wrote probably one of the worst well-known fan fiction ever, called 'My Immortal'."

"It was a 'Harry Potter' story and she was a Mary Sue in it." Frost added, crossing her arms. "She was a whiny, gothic, Satanist that always complained about preps and being depressed and stuff."

"I guess hearing that Satan was involved in our last adventure got her attention and she decided to come here to help him." Mighty concluded. The smashers took in the information and remained silent.

"Well, that makes things a whole lot clear..." Ike mumbled.

"WHY IS THAT FIC ALWAYS COMING BACK TO HAUNT ME?!" Light continued to shout, now rolling on the floor. Suddenly, realization hit Sonic and he snapped his fingers.

"That's why that name was so familiar!" He declared then turned to Light with a glare. "It's because _you _dragged Link and I with you to read and commentate on that piece-of-trash of a story for _her _sick amusement!" He then pointed accusingly to Warrior Kitty.

"Oh yeeeaah." Link said as he remembered as well. His eyes then widen, his face went pale, and he put his hands on his head. "Oh goddesses, WHY?!"

"Well, we gotta do something right away!" Lilac spoke up and started hopping toward the broken part of the mansion. "C'mon, let's go beat the living daylights outta that little-" She was cut off when she suddenly tripped over something. Getting up, Lilac looked over to see what tripped her, only to see Little Mac's cold, soulless, gray body. Eyes widening, she yelped and scrambled away, clinging on to Link's leg.

The rest of the girls slowly walked up and examined the body. Mighty started poking it curiously to see if it'll move, but it remained still.

"Is this...Little Mac?" Frost asked quietly. "What happened to him?" Mario came forward and explained everything that happened; from Satan stealing Little Mac's soul, to Sara mind controlling the newcomers. Light, Warrior Kitty, Frost, Mighty, and Lilac all listened silently, looks of horror plastered on their faces. When the plumber had finished, they let it all sink in.

"They...They took the newcomers..." Warrior Kitty whispered.

"And they're taking souls?!" Mighty said in disbelief. "Of innocent people? This is more serious than I thought."

"How dare she?!" Light shouted, slamming her claws on the ground. Her fur was brislting and her teeth bared in a snarl. "Stealing souls and mind controlling smashers?! I outta rip Sara apart for this!"

"This is why we have brought you back, Smash Rescuers." Master Hand said and looked over them. "You have shown that you all can take down a great evil and stop at nothing to save a world. So, will you five do this for us?" The five Pokemon glanced at each other then smiled and nodded before facing Master Hand.

"Do you know who you're talking to, Master Hand?" Frost asked with a chuckle.

"Of course we'll help you guys," Warrior Kitty said. "and nothing will get in our way."

"Alright! Let's go kick some Mary Sue ass!" Light shouted with determination and ran forward, but ended up tripping over a loose floorboard and fell face-first on the ground. The other four Pokemon and the smashers sweat-dropped while Sonic face-palmed.

"This outta be exciting..." The hedgehog muttered.

**Oh it will, Sonic. It will...**

**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	5. Confrontation pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Now, if there's one thing that I have to say about it, it is...I'm sorry Shulk. I am so sorry... **

**Okay, now get to reading! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Confrontation part 1

Back in Smashville, everything was nothing but wreckage. Rubble littered the streets along with flipped over and broken cars. There were even a couple broken pipes sticking from the ground and spurted water all over the place. Gray, soulless bodies of the residents lay on the ground as well. Buildings were either in pieces on the ground or still standing, but with great damage. The place was in ruins!

Within the wreckage, a little den-like structure made of some of the building debris stood with two of some of the very few surviving residents hiding in it, one a Delfino and the other an ordinary Mii (*) The sound of paws scraping through the debris caught the two's attention and they nervously peeked out of their hiding spot. They then gasped when they saw the familiar Sylveon, Gabite, Vulpix, Mega Absol, and Buneary walk past.

"It's them!" The Delfino whispered in excitement. "The Smash Rescuers!"

"They're actually back! We're saved!" The Mii added.

Back to our heroes, Frost, Light, Warrior Kitty, Lilac, and Mighty all slowly and quietly made their way through Smashville. Following behind were Mario, Pikachu, Falco, Link, Pichu, Snake, and Sonic; most of the smashers that aided them on their last adventure. All was quiet as the group continued to move, however, the girls were busy examining the destroyed town and soulless bodies in despair.

"Oh my gosh..." Warrior Kitty whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. Lilac then began to cough a little due to the smoke and dust that hung in the air.

"Jeez, this place is a mess." She mumbled and fanned her paw in the air.

"Yeah, like that's what we all wanna hear..." Falco muttered.

"Sara, Josh, Satan, and Ebony all did this?" Frost asked.

"Yes." Snake replied. "They destroyed our town just to collect all the souls of the residents."

"Alright, where's the little brat?" Light demanded, cracking her knuckles. "It's time I teach her a lesson from Professor Light..." Suddenly, a rush of wind brushed past them. The group looked over to see Greninja running off down the street.

"It's Greninja!" Warrior Kitty said.

"She's probably heading to where Sara is." Pikachu confirmed. "We should follow her." Nodding, the group then ran out and followed the Frog Pokemon.

**(Page Break) **

Ebony and Sara both stood, the Sneasel wiping small traces of blood from her claws then crossed her arms. Both girls looked over the wreckage of Smashville and smirked.

"This was all too easy." Ebony said in satisfaction with Sara nodding in agreement. Both then looked up to see Satan and Josh swoop down from the sky and land next to them.

"Where are the newcomers?" The Giratina asked.

"They're scouting the town for any remaining smashers." Sara replied. Just as they finished speaking, all of the mind controlled newcomers came running up from all directions and stopped in front of the four Pokemon. As they did, the group appeared from the direction Greninja came from and silently his behind a car, watching.

"We've looked in every part of Smashville." Mega Man reported in a hollow tone, due to mind control. "All smashers have fled."

"But we did find a few remaining residents that survived with their souls." Greninja added. "Shall we we go fetch them?"

"No need." Sara responded with a wave of her paw. "We have enough resident souls that we need." Hearing her words, the newcomers nodded in understanding.

"Uh, who're the Pokemon?" Light asked in confusions as she and the rest watched from the car.

"Sara, Ebony, Josh, and Satan." Mario replied. "They turned themselves into Pokemon to increase their power. The Sneasel is Ebony, the Espurr is Sara, the Archeops is Josh, and the Giratina is Satan."

"Huh, how fitting." Lilac mumbled. The sound of chewing then met all of their ears and the group turned around to see Frost sitting a little off to the side, continuing to eat her sandwich. Falco snatched the sandwich from her claws and scowled at her.

"Can you focus, please?!" He said. When everyone turned back around to watch and listen, Frost silently clawed the pilot in the side, causing him to groan quietly and hunch over in pain, dropping the sandwich. Frost picked her lunch back up and continued to munch on it, smiling with satisfaction.

"So, now what?" Josh asked and crossed his arms.

"Next, we go to Lavender Town." Ebony replied.

"Lavender Town? That's all the way in the Pokemon regions. Why do we need to head there?" Sara questioned.

"Because now that we have enough resident souls, we need the same amount of Pokemon souls," Satan replied. "and what better source is there then Lavender Town, where the souls of dead Pokemon fly through the air."

Pac-Man looked to the four Pokemon curiously. "...So, why exactly do we need all these souls?" He asked.

"We will explain when the time comes." Ebony answered. "But for now, just follow orders as they are told to you, got that?"

"Yes Ebony." The newcomers said in unison, bowing their heads.

"Now, the route to get from here to Lavender Town is a long and tedious one." Sara explained. "It will take us a while to get there."

"Don't worry, we're willing to anything for you as you command." Shulk replied. Sara then smiled and walked up to him. She began purring and rubbing her cheek against his leg.

"I know you will, Shulky~" She said, looking up at him in a seductive way.

"Oh dear Arceus..." Warrior Kitty growled from behind the car, lowering her ears.

"That's it, I've had enough." Light said with a snarl. "Let's go." With that, she and the others got out from behind the car and ran toward the opposing group.

Suddenly, a vision flashed in Shulk's mind; a Mega Absol running to them, a creeper toque on her head and a shovel gripped in her teeth, ready to pounce and strike Sara. Once the vision flashed away, the Hom quickly grabbed Sara and moved her away. A shovel slammed down hard on their previous spot.

Ebony, Josh, Satan, and the newcomers turned around as Sara and Shulk faced the Pokemon standing before them. However, the Espurr narrowed her eyes into a glare, returning the look the Mega Absol gave her.

"So I was right. You five did end up showing up," She said quietly. "Light."

**And what would result in this little confrontation? Find out in part two tomorrow! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**(*) Just so you all know, I always pictured the residents of Smashville being all the bystanders of the other Nintendo games, such as Toads, Delfinos, Cappys from the Kirby games, and things like that. **


	6. Confrontation pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! And once again...I am very, very, very sorry Shulk...**

**So let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Confrontation pt 2

A tense silence spread through the area as Light and Sara continued in their stare down, red eyes meeting purple ones. The Mega Absol had her teeth bared and snarling while the Espurr held her cold, calm gaze.

"You're gonna pay for coming back and retaking Nintendo, Sara." Light finally growled. "And I won't give up until your blood stains my claws."

"Oh really now?" Sara said with a chuckle. "You and what army? Where are the rest of your little liberal friends?" Her question was answered when the sound of rushing paws met her ears. Sara jumped out of the way once again as a metal bat slammed on the street and Warrior Kitty stood there. The Sylveon's brown eyes were narrowed and her visible fur was bristling in rage. Ebony looked at the two arrivers and smirked, but before she stepped forward to say something, Mighty intercepted her path, pointing her loaded crossbow. Movement caught Josh's eye and he saw Frost standing before him, katana drawn and pointed at him. The smashers came out as well and surrounded Satan and the mind controlled newcomers.

Sara looked at all of them and backed towards Shulk, only to feel Lilac's rocket launcher pointed at the back of her head. She turned her attention back to the heroes and smirked.

"Ah, there they all are." She continued to speak. "Warrior Kitty, Lilac, Mighty, and Frost, all known as the Smash Rescuers. You all here to stop me?"

"Damn straight we are." Frost responded. Josh glanced at her and snickered.

"Well, fancy meeting you girls again." He said. "I remember the last time we met, you all killed me."

"And we won't hesitate to do it again." Frost threatened.

"Wow, aren't you a feisty one." Josh said with a amusement. He lowered the Gabite's katana from him and leaned forward until his nose almost touched her's, causing her to lean back. "I like that in a girl." He whispered.

A cocked gun then pointed at the back of the Archeops' head and Snake glared coldly at him. "You better back away from her..."

Ebony broke the tense atmosphere with a laugh. "You preps think you're all that, huh?" She said. "Actually thinking you all can beat us, when we all know you can't."

"You shouldn't be talking, Ebony." Warrior Kitty warned. "You're a dark-ice type Pokemon. Mighty and I can very well kick your ass." Smoke then started rising from the said Vulpix's mouth. A Shadow Claw also raised up in front of Sara's face.

"And I can to the same to you." Light said quietly.

"You guys made a big mistake showing your faces here again." Warrior Kitty spoke up, turning to reface the Espurr. "Taking souls is one dreadful thing, but you've tortured my favorite characters in the past, and I will not allow it again. So step away from Shulk and release the newcomers before I make myself an Espurr skin coat."

Sara looked at the Sylveon with narrowed eyes for a moment. "So me messing with the characters bugs you that much, huh? Well in that case..." She snapped her paw, causing more purple psychic energy to glow from her eyes and Shulk's eyes to glow a brighter red. Sara used her power to make him pick her up then kiss her full on the lips.

The Smash Rescuers and the smashers looked on with wide, surprised eyes as this happened. Sara and Shulk finally released their lip-lock and the Hom put her back down, the Espurr giving the Sylveon a taunting smirk.

"You little-" Warrior Kitty shot forward and jumped at the her, ready to hit her with her bat. But before she reached her, Satan caught the Sylveon with Psychic. Ebony then jumped at her and hit her hard in the side with the move, Poison Jab. Warrior Kitty was released from Psychic and thrown far until she slammed against a car and slumped to the ground.

"Warrior Kitty!" Pichu shouted and ran to her friend, who remained on the ground, the Poison Jab taking it's effect. Sara and Ebony were about to advance toward Warrior Kitty for another attack, Light, Mighty, Frost, and Lilac blocked their way.

"Y'know, I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart a second time." Frost growled, gripping her katana tightly.

"You liberals are so stupid." Sara said with a taunting chuckle. "Don't you see? I'm a Pokemon like you now. I'm just as strong as you, and with my Pokemon abilities, real world abilities, and my powers from God..." She narrowed her eyes with a sinister smile as she saw the four grow surprised. "I'm more powerful than you all."

Her eyes began to glow as a bright light surrounded her, summoning her "God powers". The four Pokemon's eyes widen and they started backing up as the light intensified and air began to rush around them. Pichu had helped Warrior Kitty back to her paws, but now they started getting nervous to. The group smashers saw this happen and grew alarmed.

"Quick, help them!" Mario ordered, but it was too late. Sara released a rather large and powerful Psybeam at the Smash Rescuers. The attack hit them straight on and blew them away, throwing Frost, Light, and Mighty against the broken wall of a building and Warrior Kitty, Pichu, and Lilac against a couple cars.

Sara watched in satisfaction as they all lay on the ground in pain, but before she could go in for another attack, Ebony held out her arm to stop her.

"Enough, we should get going now that they're down." The Sneasel said. Sara turned to her with a scowl.

"But you said you'd help me kill them." She argued. "Why can't I do it now and get it out of the way?"

"First, we proceed with collecting what we need." Ebony continued. "As we do, we lure them out and when we have everything, we'll finish them." She looked to the Espurr and smirked. "It's all part of the plan."

Sara looked up at her then glanced at Josh and Satan. The Girstina gave a nod while the Archeops just gave a shrug. She sighed then nodded. "Okay."

"Hop on and let's go." Satan told them, lowering himself. Ebony, Sara, Josh, and the newcomers all jumped on his back and he rose up in the air. With that, Satan took off into the sky toward the Pokemon regions.

Meanwhile, the smashers had aided the Smash Rescuers and checked to make sure they were alright. Link saw their enemies escape in the sky.

"Guys, they got away!" He shouted. The rest looked up and saw that the opposing Pokemon were gone.

"Dang, this is gonna be harder than I thought..." Mighty finally mumbled.

**Oh, wait until later in the story, Mighty...Just wait... **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	7. A New Plan

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy the entire day. But, I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: A New Plan

The rubble and dust blew up in the air as Master Hnd flew through Smashville. Back at the mansion, the other smashers had saw the large explosion of Sara's Psybeam and her, Satan, Ebony, and Josh take off in the sky. Master Hand knew it was time to discuss their plan and headed down to meet up with the heroes. However, he was unaware that he was being followed...

Master Hand roamed the streets until he spotted many feet away. The smashers were busy tending to the Smash Rescuers for injuries.

"Well this fine kettle of fish." Warrior Kitty muttered in concern. "Sara's Psybeam shouldn't have been that powerful, and it shouldn't have had an effect on Light, since she's a dark-type. This so going against all the regulations of Pokemon..."

"That's only because since those four have real world abilities and their Mary Sue abilities, they're more than just mere Pokemon." Snake said, crossing his arms. "So they're power goes beyond the advantages and disadvantages rule and will just be powerful, no matter what."

Warrior Kitty looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Well, if Sara actually managed to out power us, how can we go against her?"

"I don't know." Mario replied. "But we gotta think of something."

"Like what?" Falco asked. "We just saw how the girls can barely fight them and we all know we can't do shit to them. What else can we do?!"

"Is...Is this really the end for you guys?" Mighty asked, drooping her ears.

"No, it's not." Mario responded with determination, facing them all. "I agree, things may bleak and I had my doubts before, but I believe we can at least still do something. I mean, we're the smashers and you girls are the Smash Rescuers. We won't stop at anything until Nintendo is saved; you girls said that yourselves." He faced Light, Mighty, Frost, Warrior Kitty, and Lilac with a smile, causing them to smile back. "So if we just try our hardest, we _will_ take down Ebony and Sara, and we will prevail."

The group erupted into an applause at the plumbers motivating words. Once the clapping died down, they fell quiet.

"...So, now what do we do?" Link finally asked.

"First, you go after Sara." The group turned around to see Master Hand approaching them. "I assume they got away." He said.

"They did." Light muttered, scrapping her claws against the ground. "I swear when I get my claws on Sara, I'm gonna-"

"Calm down there, Light." Sonic told her, patting the Mega Absol's head. "You'll get your chance to do that soon."

"So we go after Sara and the rest." Frost confirmed. "Of course, that'd be a given."

"So, what after that?" Pichu asked excitedly.

"Then, you must free the newcomers from their mind control." Master Hand added. "If possible, stop them from getting more souls."

"Okay, so this is sort of like us freeing the brainwashed smashers like last time." Light said figuratively.

"Almost. Brainwash is very much different than mind control than you think. When brainwashed, a person can still control their thoughts and decisions. When mind controlled, a person has no control and they do every command they are told without doubt, hesitation, and objection. They will do their hardest to get it done."

The group took a moment to let this information sink in. "...Well crap..." Mighty mumbled.

"What do we do after that, then?" Warrior Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure..." Master Hand said quietly, causing the rest to look at him in surprise. "Last time, Sara was pretty predictable, but since Ebony is here, their actions are vague and we don't know what they're planning next. So as of now, free the newcomers and stop the soul stealing, then we'll see we do next from there." The group nodded in understanding at his words.

"Okay, so we overheard that they were heading to Lavender Town." Link said. "That's pretty far from here, so how do we get there fast enough?"

"No sweat!" Sonic spoke up with a confident smile. "I can get there in no more than five minutes!" The entire group and turned and gave him blank looks. When he saw this, his smile disappeared. "What?"

"Look, you running there could work..." Frost answered. "...if we all can ride on the back of a hedgehog." Sonic looked at her in confusion for a moment until he finally realized what she meant and lowered his ears.

"...Oh." He muttered.

"Anyone else got any bright ideas?" Falco said loudly.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we take the arwings?" Mighty asked excitedly.

"NO!" Warrior Kitty, Light, Frost, Pikachu, and Falco shouted at her, causing her to shrink back in, startled.

"We...We don't want to repeat the same issue like last time." Pikachu said to her in a more calm tone.

"But I promise I won't blow it up this time!" Mighty argued.

"No, Mighty." Falco told her softly. "Besides, not all of us can fit in mine and Fox's arwing anyway."

Mighty side in defeat. "Okay."

"I do have a solution for you all." Master Hand told the group. He began to channel his energy and soon, in a flash of light, six motorcycles stood before them.

"Hey! It's the same motorcycles we used on our last adventure!" Light said with a smile. "I forgot we left them beside the cliff near Subspace."

"Alright! We get to ride motorcycles again!" Pichu said excitedly.

"Oh jeez..." Pikachu muttered with a face-paw. "We're using the stolen bikes again." The girls excitedly ran to the motorcycles and hopped on, immediately starting them up. As they did, the smashers got on with them.

"Okay guys, let's-"

"Hold on!" A voice shouted out, interrupting Light's sentence. The group turned around to see Lucario standing on top of one of the broken buildings. The Aura Pokemon had followed Master Hand from the mansion and overheard the entire plan. Jumping down from the building, Lucario landed on the street and stood straight, facing the group.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"Wait, you wanna come?" Mighty repeated.

"Yes." Lucario replied with narrowed eyes. "Sara mind controlled Greninja, my best friend and my mate. I remember telling Greninja that I'll always remain by her side and never let anything happen to her, and I'm not breaking that promise." He then clenched his paws tightly with aura beginning to surround them. "So I'm tagging along to get my best friend back."

The group looked at him with sympathy, seeing the pain and anger glistening in his eyes from his loss of Greninja. Light then smiled and waved her paw to motion him forward.

"Then welcome to the team." She said. Lucario looked to all of them and gave them a grateful smile. He hopped on the motorcycle with Mario and Pikachu. Everyone glanced at one another and nodded, quickly speeding off down the streets of Smashville.

Master Hand watched them as they left. "I have faith in you, Smash Rescuers."

**And done! Yeah, I'm thing in little references from "Feelings from the Shadows" by adding Lucario to our team. Well anyway, thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon, and in fact, I might update again later today to get me back on schedule. So, keep a look out! See ya!**

**Also, I have a random pole up on my profile. Check it out if you want!**


	8. Race to Kanto pt 1

**Okay, I guess I didn't double update yesterday. I was busy again...Anyways, he guys! I am back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Race to Kanto pt1

The motors roared as the bikes containing the Smash Rescuers and the smashers sped down the lone road. They had long left Smashville and were now heading in the direction to the Pokemon regions, but more specifically, the Kanto region. On the motorcycles, Light rode with Sonic sitting on the back, Warrior Kitty rode with Pichu on her head, Falco rode with Mighty on his shoulder, Snake rode with Frost sitting on the back, Link rode with Lilac sitting in between the handle bars, and Mario rode with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario sitting on the back.

"Wow, I can't believe I missed this on the last adventure!" Lilac shouted over the motor sounds. Her fur and ears were flapping back in the rushing wind.

"Y'know, I'd be enjoying this a lot better if your fur wasn't whipping me in the face." Sonic muttered to Light, whose long white fur was indeed blowing at the hedgehog. "Why couldn't you just let me drive?"

Light turned back to face him, her shovel raised and a smile on her face. "Do you wish to discuss it?" She asked dangerously.

"I'll shut up." Sonic quickly backed down.

"Okay, so which way to Kanto?" Warrior Kitty asked.

"Hold on, I got it!" Lilac replied, pulling out a random map. She opened it up and looked at it's contents. "Let's see here now. We-" A large gust of wind then blew the map out of the Buneary's paws. The group silently looked back as the map flapped away.

"...Wow. Nice one." Link muttered, looking bluntly at Lilac.

"Okay, now how do we get there?" Falco asked.

"Don't worry guys, I remember the route." Pikachu reassured them. "We keep going down this road until another one branches out on the left. We drive down that and it should take us straight to Kanto."

"Huh, sounds simple enough." Lucario said.

"Alright, let's ride!" Light shouted as they all sped up.

**(Page Break) **

Thirty minutes passed as our heroes continued to ride. They came across the left road and now they were driving down it. As they did, the landscape around them began to change. The large forests grew smaller and more scattered, the land flattened out, and it all became more grassland-like.

"We're getting close." Pikachu told them with a smile. "We should be there in about an hour or so, so just-"

"Whoa!" Light suddenly shouted and slammed the breaks. The rest followed in suit and all the motorcycles came to a skidding stop. Right in front of them was a rather large cliff. On the other side, however, was the rest of the road and many destroyed trees.

The group remained silent as they got off the motorcycles and slowly walked to the edge. "No doubt Sara and the rest have been here." Lucario finally said as he identified the marks of Dragon Claws in the dirt.

"Well this is great. This is just great!" Falco shouted in frustration. "How in the hell do we get to the other side?!"

"I don't understand, there should've been a bridge here." Pikachu said in confusion. "Satan must've got rid of it to slow us down."

"So, now what?" Frost asked.

"We keep going." Link simply replied. "I mean, we're heroes, guys. One little cliff isn't gonna stop us."

"Um, incase you haven't noticed," Mario said to him. "We need the bridge to get across!"

"Leave it to me!" Lilac shouted. Everyone turned to see her standing a little ways away, holding a large and long stick. "If this works in the Olympics, it'll work here!"

"Uh, Lilac-" Link was cut off when the Buneary gave a battle cry and ran forward. Once she got close enough to the edge, she dug the stick into the ground and flew up and forward into the air. However, it still wasn't far enough to get to the other side, for instead of landing on the ground, she fell straight down the cliff.

Everyone peered over the edge in panic. "That was a bad idea!" Lilac's voice echoed up at them.

"Lilac! Are you alright?!" Mighty shouted down.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lilac replied. "This large pile of broken trees broke my fall!"

"Broken trees?" Snake said in confusion. Indeed, there was a large heap of broken tree trunks at the bottom of the cliff. Standing among them was Lilac, who was looking up at the rest of the group.

"How are we gonna get her back up?" Warrior Kitty wondered aloud, worry edging her voice.

"I don't know." Mario replied honestly. "We're gonna have to think of some way to-"

Mighty started to zone out from the rest as a scent came to her nose. It smelled...familiar to her, as if she knew the source of it. They were organic creatures, that she knew, but who are they? Mighty narrowed her eyes and leaned forward to take a deep breath, taking in the smell. But she ended up leaning too far and ended up tipping over and falling over with a yelp.

Mighty fell down a few yards until she finally landed hard on top of Lilac.

"Ow..." The Buneary mumbled.

"Mighty!" Falco's voice echoed down. The Vulpix rolled off her friend and shakily stood on the pile of trees.

"I'm okay!" She called back to her friends.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get you out!" Light shouted down to them. "Just hold tight!"

Lilac got into a sitting position, rubbing her head. "Well, this sucks..." She muttered. She then turned her attention to Mighty, who wasn't even focusing on their current situation. The Vulpix was busy smelling at the different tree trunks. Lilac tilted her head and looked at her in confusion.

"You okay there Mighty?" She asked.

"I...I smell something familiar." Mighty replied without facing her friend. "It's coming from under these logs. I think...someone may be down there." As if to answer her concerns, a sound met both their ears and they perked them, listening hard. The sound was coming from the tree pile and they sounded like her faint voices.

"Yeah, there is definitely someone down there..." Lilac confirmed.

**And what is down in the tree pile? Find out! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	9. Race to Kanto pt 2

**...Wow. I'm not even 10 chapters in and already I have over 100 reviews XD Thank you guys so much! You're support really means a lot! **

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: Race to Kanto pt 2

Mighty and Lilac peeked between the gaps in the many logs within the large pile. Very faintly, the voices were speaking from the darkness.

"There is someone down there." Lilac said, eyes widening. "What should we do?"

A smile then came on Mighty's face. "We investigate."

"So, you're saying we crawl into the dark confines of this tree pile, where danger could possibly be lurking to, try to find the people trapped in there, who could possibly be dangerous for all we know?" Lilac summed up, thinking hard about the situation. "...Okay!"

The two girls eagerly squeezed through the gaps of the logs, going inside the pile. When they did, they ended up tumbling into a little cavern-like area inside the logs. Mighty and Lilac landed on a log and scrambled to stay on it. However, the first thing they saw was someone standing in front of them.

He was a koopa that wore a green helmet. His eyes were blue and they were wide, staring at the two Pokemon. Mighty and Lilac stared back at him, immediately realizing who he was.

"Hammer Bro?" The Vulpix asked. The koopa, Hammer Bro, continued to stare at them. His breath was coming in fast and fear started to shine in his eyes. Unfortunately, he realized who they were too...

"N-No...You g-guys can't be back..." Hammer Bro whispered as he backed up. "SHADOW!" With that, the koopa turned tail and fled through the log-cavern.

"Hammer Bro, wait!" Lilac called after him. She and Mighty got to their paws and quickly bounded after the Assist Trophy. After running a little within the cavern, they skid to a stop.

In front of them, Shadow and Dillon stood around a large log. However, the hedgehog and the armadillo were gripping it in their hands and struggled to lift it. Hammer Bro quickly ran to the two, hugging onto Shadow tightly.

"Shadow! They're back! THEY'RE BACK!" He shouted, catching the dark hedgehog by surprise. Shadow turned his attention away from lifting the lot and looked at the koopa with narrowed eyes.

"Hammer Bro, now is not the time to be crying!" He growled through clenched teeth. "What're you talking about anyway? Who's back?" Hammer Bro gripped his shoulders and stared him in the eye.

"The demons..." He whispered in terror. "The demons returned..."

"Who?" Dillon asked, tilting his head. Lilac took a small step forward, causing a twig to snap under her paw. This caused the group of Assist Trophies to turn and face the two girls. However, Hammer Bro squeaked in fear and his behind the hedgehog.

"They really are back." Shadow said in surprise.

"Shadow? Dillon? What're you all doing here?" Mighty asked, walking up to them.

"We'll explain later." Shadow told her. "As of now, Midna is trapped under this tree. We're trying to get her out."

"Midna's trapped?" Mighty repeated worriedly.

Lilac then put on a confident smile. "Not to worry, guys! We'll give you a hand!"

"Hurry, please!" Dillon managed to say. "We can't get get this tree up." The two Pokemon nodded and bounded to the log. Lilac got a good grip on it as Mighty tried to heft it up with her shoulder. Hammer Bro grabbed the tree along with them and together, they all summed up their strength and lifted the tree.

Once it was up, Midna then crawled out from under it. The five all dropped the tree and let out deep sighs.

"Ugh, thanks guys." The twilight imp said. "I thought I wouldn't get out of there..." She then glanced over at Lilac and Mighty. "...Who're they?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Dillon added.

"We're two of the five girls that saved Nintendo about a year ago." Lilac replied with a smile. Dillon and Midna thought about for a moment until realization hit them.

"Oh! So you're that Buneary Link always talks about." The imp said.

"...He talks about me?" The Buneary asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, Link cares about you as much as he cares about Toon Link, and you know that says a lot."

"I never thought I'd get to meet you girls in person." Dillon said to them. "It's a pleasure." Lilac then noticed the small wounds on Midna's arm and became alarmed.

"Midna, you're hurt." She said in concern.

"Just a few cuts." Midna replied simply with a shrug. "It's nothing."

"No, you have to get that patched up before it get's infected." Lilac insisted then turned to the other three Assist Trophies. "Do you guys have any supplies like bandages?"

"Yeah." Hammer Bro replied, holding out a bag. He reached in and pulled out a roll of bandages. Lilac took them and tipped off a stripe. She walked up to the twilight imp and wrapped it around her arm until all her cuts were covered.

Midna gave Lilac a smile and rubbed her head. "Thanks, kid. I can see why you and Link get along; you're both helpful."

"Well, it's what I like to do." Lilac replied with a giggle.

"Okay, so why are you guys all the way out here?" Mighty asked curiously, facing the Assist Trophies. "...And why are you down in this cliff?"

"Back at the Assist Hotel, we saw Sara's return and the destruction of Smashville." Shadow answered quietly, crossing his arms. "Soon after you and the others left to the Kanto region, Master Hand came to the hotel and told us to help the remaing smashers protect the surviving residents."

"But _I _didn't want to sit down and watch as our world goes down the drain." Midna spoke up. "So I decided to go out after the two Mary Sues while no one was looking...Well, at least I _thought _no one was looking..."

"We couldn't just let you go alone." Hammer Bro reasoned with her. "So we had to tag along."

"And going out to face against four real world people that are both Pokemon and Mary Sues is a foolish act." Shadow said with a scowl at Midna.

Lilac and Mighty took in their information and nodded, until a confused look came across the Vulpix's face. "Wait..." She said. "If you guys left after us, how did you end up here before us?" Shadow, Midna, Dillon, and Hammer Bro glanced nervously at each other.

"Well first, we took a different route, but we, uh...sort of stole...Captain Falcon's car..." The armadillo mumbled. "...and crashed it down here..."

"You crashed Captain Falcon's car?" Lilac repeated with wide eyes.

"That's why we're down here." Midna said. "...and it exploded. But, it wouldn't have happened if Shadow knew what he was doing..."

"I didn't know how to control the damn thing!" Said hedgehog shouted in his defense. "It wasn't like a normal car!"

After hearing this, Lilac begin to chuckle and Mighty faced them again. "Well, you guys can come along with us to help." She said with a smile. "Knowing what we're going up against, we could use the extra help."

"Yeah!" Lilac agreed.

"Well, it's a pleasure." Dillon replied. They all then fell silent as the Buneary glanced up at the top of the tree pile.

"First things first, how do we get out?" She asked.

**Yup! Four Assist Trophies will be helping us along the way! And it looks like Hammer Bro is still a little traumatized of the hell we put them through in "Life with the Authors"... **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	10. Race to Kanto pt 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Race to Kanto pt 3

Clanking chains echoed down the rocky walls as Sonic was slowly being lowered down. On his back, Link's clawshot was clenching tightly (and painfully) to his fur. He went down a couple feet until the clawshot came to a stop.

"This isn't far enough!" Sonic shouted up. "I need to go down more!"

"This is as far as it goes!" Link replied. Him, Mario, Falco, Snake, Pikachu, Pichu, Warrior Kitty, Light, and Frost all stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down at the hedgehog.

"Well maybe you should think about getting a longer clawshot!" Sonic shouted back at the hylian with a scowl. Suddenly, he was jerked downward and he started feeling something rip on his back. Eyes widening and ears lowering, Sonic put on an "oh shit" expression. "Oh no..."

Finally, the fur on his back ripped off and he started falling down the cliff, his scream echoing back up as he did. Back on the edge, the others watched with wide eyes until they cringed once a large crash sounded.

At the bottom of the cliff, Sonic had landed head-first on the log pile. He groaned painfully and blinked open his eyes. The first thing he see was Mighty, Lilac, Midna, Shadow, Dillon, and Hammer Bro looking at him in surprise. However, the dark hedgehog sighed and lowered his ears.

"Oh no..." He muttered and turned to the Vulpix. "You're bringing _him _on this mission?"

"Hey, what's up Shads!" Sonic greeted and got into a sitting position. "Didn't think we'd run into you and your friends out here." A confused expression then came on his face. "Hold on, what're you guys doin' here?"

"We'll explain later." Lilac told him. "First, we gotta get back to the others. Shadow, can you get us up there?"

"Of course." Shadow then took out his green Chaos Emerald and held it tightly as it began to glow. "Chaos Control!"

Back on top of the cliff, Link was pulling his clawshot back up. Once it reached them, the group looked silently at the blue fur clenched in the claw.

"...That's not good." Warrior Kitty finally mumbled.

"That's great." Falco growled. "Now three of our teammates are stuck down there! Got anymore brilliant ideas, Light?"

"Hold on, I'm thinking." Light waved her paw at the pilot as she began to process ideas. All was quiet again until a bright, green light flashed behind the group. They turned around in surprise to see the four Assist Trophies appear there with Mighty, Lilac, and Sonic. They remained quiet as the two groups faced each other.

"Huh, well that was convenient." Frost finally said.

**(Page Break) **

After Shadow had got them out of the cliff, he teleported the entire group and the motorcycles to the other side. Mighty and Lilac explained to the others as to how the Assist Trophies got there and what they were doing. They then accepted the four into the group and they proceeded on their way to the Kanto region.

Finally, after about an hour or two, they reached their destination. The group had entered Kanto from Pallet Town and rode their way to Lavender Town. It took quite a while to go through all the routes, but they, luckily, had no problems regarding wild Pokemon or trainers. Through out the ride, the five girls were amazed by seeing the entire region in real life.

But despite all of this, the group couldn't help but notice the quiet and...dead atmosphere, which was really abnormal for the region. Sara and Ebony were definitely here.

After a while, they all finally exited out of Route 9. "Okay, there's the Rock Tunnel." Pikachu said as the group stopped their motorcycles and got off. "We just need to go through here and it'll lead us straight to the entrance of Lavender Town."

The group looked at the entrance to the cave. Darkness was all that could be seen from inside and cold air blew out at them.

"Oh boy..." Hammer Bro squeaked nervously.

"Alright, let's do this!" Light said exictedly. With that, they walked forward and entered the Rock Tunnel.

**And what will they find within this tunnel? Only time will tell...**

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	11. Trek through Rock Tunnel

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**NOTE: When you see this (*) open another tab, search up "McDonald's rap" and listen as you read! **

Chapter 10: Trek through Rock Tunnel

The tapping of footsteps on the cold stone floor echoed all around as the group made their way inside the Rock Tunnel. The entrance was long gone now and the cave grew very dark, too dark to see. Because of the this, Mario held a fireball in his hand, Link had his lantern out, Lucario held a glowing Aura Sphere in his paws, and Shadow had his Chaos Emerald out. Each of these items creating enough light to guide them through.

"Man, this place is giving me the creeps." Sonic muttered as they walked past a group of staring Geodudes.

"I've actually never seen the Kanto region before." Pichu said with a smile. "So far, this place looks awesome! See ya guys later!" Before she could scamper away to explore, Warrior Kitty grabbed ahold of her and pulled her back.

"No you're not!" She said to the little electric-type. "We're staying together, especially in a dark cave like this. You don't know what could be in here!"

Pichu sighed in complaint. "Fine..."

Midna looked around the dark, dripping cave. "Meh." She said with a shrug. "Link and I have been in creepier places."

"Don't remind me..." Link growled at her.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Light said. She ran forward a little and looked into the darkness. "Echo!"

_"Echo!" _Her voice echoed back.

"My name's Light!"

_"My name's Light!" _

"Oh! Oh! Lemme try!" Pichu said excitedly and ran up with her. "Do a barrel roll!"

_"Do a barrel roll!" _

The two started laughing as Mighty and Lilac came up to them. "Guys, I got one. FALCON PUNCH!" The Buneary called.

_"FALCON PUNCH!" _

As they all started laughing, Warrior Kitty, Frost, and Sonic then approached. "Guys, stop fooling around." The Sylveon said with a serious face, which then turned into a smile. "If you wanna play with an echo, you have to say the right kind of stuff. Throw me a beat!" (*)

Sonic began to beat-box a little beat as Warrior Kitty started rapping. "I wanna double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce. Don't be frontin' on son, no seeds on the bun. We be up in this drive thru, order for two. Gotta cravin' for a number Nine like my shoe."

Frost then began to rap along with her. "I need some chicken up in here in this hizzle. For shizzel my nizzel, extra salt on the frizzle. Dr Pepper my brother, another for your mother. Double double super size and don't forget the fries."

"Crispy!" Warrior Kitty, Frost, and Sonic finished in unison. Once they heard the entire rap echo back, they all erupted into laughter. Meanwhile, the rest of the group stood off and had watched the entire thing.

"And they're supposed to be the heroes of Nintendo?" Shadow asked with narrowed eyes. "They're acting like a bunch of children."

"Well Shadow," Midna said with her hands on her hips. "They are children."

"Plus, if you're not acting like a 'Christian' nor a 'gay librul', you have these girls to thank, so..." Lucario told the dark hedgehog.

"Okay guys, we need to move on." Mario said to them. "Let's go." At the sound of the plumber's words, the five girls, Pichu, and Sonic rejoined the group and they proceeded through the Rock Tunnel.

**(Page Break) **

After a good thirty minutes have passed, the group had moved farther into the cave. Lucario raised his muzzle in the air and breathed in.

"I can smell a faint scent of fresh air." He told the rest. "We're getting close to the other side."

"Thank you." Dillon said in relief, slouching over. "This rock-covered floor is killing my feet..."

"Hey, at least you have shoes." Lucario told him, lifting up his foot that had many small, sharp pepples sticking into it. As the group kept moving, Light glanced at the other Pokemon, an evil smirk on her face.

"Hey, check this out." She whispered. The Mega Absol slowly and quietly crawled over and behind Link. Light then made a loud farting noise with her mouth, making it echo through the cave. The rest of the Smashers and Assist Trophies heard this and turned to look back at Link. But the hylian just faced them in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude, was that you?" Falco asked.

"Wha-No, that wasn't me!" Link said in his defense.

"But, it came from over there." Mario replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, Link. That was really uncalled for." Snake said bluntly and crossed his arms.

"I told you, I didn't do it!" Link shouted, now growing frustrated.

However, the five girls tried their best to hold in their laughter, but that wasn't working too good. Unlike the Smashers and other Assist Trophies, Shadow had actually spotted Light make the noise. He didn't say anything, but face-palmed and sighed.

"I'm starting to get second thoughts on joining this group..." He growled to himself. Suddenly, a faint noise met his ears. Perking them, Shadow turned around and looked in the direction that he heard it from, which was a small, dark, stone tunnel that branched out. The dark hedgehog glanced back at the others; they haven't seemed to have heard it, for no one else was taking notice. Shadow looked back to the small tunnel and listened harder. The noise was a faint, scuffling noise...

Shadow walked away from the group and into the small tunnel, deciding to investigate. Using the green Chaos Emerald to light his path, he made his way down as the noise grew louder. Finally, he came to a stop, finding the source of the sound.

Within the darkness in front of him, a dark figure could barely be see, moving slowly. By the sounds it made and at the way it moved, Shadow assumed it was limping. He could also hear it grunt softly as it tried to find it's way out of the cave. It's eyes also glistened faintly in the darkness.

However, Shadow narrowed his eyes and preoared himself for a fight if it came. He didn't know who or what this was. It could be an enemy for all he knew.

"Who's there?" He demanded loudly. Hearing his voice, the figure gasped and faced him, sparks beginning to glow around it. Shadow pieced out that it was a Pokemon, an electric-type too, but he didn't let his guard down.

So he could get a better look, a stepped forward, causing the Pokemon to take a step back, and raised the Chaos Emerald so it could light up the entire area. Now both were visible to each other and Shadow could identify the Pokemon.

It was a Pikachu, a female too. But she look unusual. The Pikachu had fluffy, white fur on her chest with white hind paws and a white pattern on her ears. Speaking of which, her ears flopped down and dangled beside her head. She had a tie-dye bandanna around her neck. Her right hindleg was lifted up with blood dripping from it. She was injured.

Shadow saw the fear shining in the Pikachu's brown eyes and relaxed his tense body a little, but remained cautious. But now that the Pikachu got to see him, her eyes widen and her sparks died down.

"S-Shadow?" She asked in a quiet voice, taking a small step forward. "Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Shadow grew tense again and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Lauren." The Pikachu replied.

**LAUREN HAS RETURNED AND MADE HER MAJOR APPEARANCE IN THE STORY! Yup, Shadow had found Lauren and she's back! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	12. An Old Friend

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 11: An Old Friend

_Lauren? _

Shadow's eyes widen a little in surprise, relaxing his tense body. "Lauren?" He repeated the name. "So you're that girl the other five always talk about?" The Pikachu, Lauren, smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes." She replied. "And the others are here? Thank goodness, I couldn't do all of this on my own."

Shadow raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain soon. Right now, I need to see the others." Lauren moved forward to run out of the tunnel, but when she put weight on her hind foot, she flinched and squeaked with pain. Shadow spotted the blood continuing to drip from her right hind leg and grew concerned.

"You're hurt." He observed. "You need to rest."

"Don't worry about me, I-I'll be fine." Lauren said through clenched teeth. As she tried to move forward again, Shadow intercepted her path and looked down at her.

"No. We can't afford to have a wounded ally. You need rest."

Lauren opened her mouth to object, but she saw the sternness glowing in the hedgehog's red eyes and stopped herself. Sighing, she flopped into a sitting position with her leg sticking out slightly.

_I think I have some of Hammer Bro's first-aid supplies. _Shadow said to himself and took out a couple strips of bandages. He knelt down in front of the Pikachu and handed them to her, which she took and silently began to wrap around her foot.

The area grew quiet as this happened. Shadow watched Lauren continue to wrap the bandages, the Pikachu wincing every couple times due to pain. Though, by look on her face, she would rather be getting to the others and getting in on a plan rather than tending to herself right now.

_Hmp, she's a stubborn one. _Shadow said to himself. Once Lauren had finished wrapping her foot, the two continued to remain silent for a few awkward moments.

"So, aren't you an Assist Trophy?" Lauren finally asked, looking up at the hedgehog. "Why are you all the way out here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Shadow replied, crossing his arms. "If anyone of us needs to be explaining, it's you."

"W-Well..." Lauren stuttered, avoiding his gaze. His accusing tone made her nervous, but she took a deep breath and started explaining. "Ebony and Satan came to my world and captured my teacher, Mr Johnson. I wanted to save him so I followed them through their portal and it brought me here to Nintendo. At first, I didn't know what they wanted with Mr Johnson, but I guess news spreads as fast here as it does in my world.

"I heard about Ebony and Satan reviving Sara and Josh and how they destroyed Smashville. Taking souls and mind controlling newcomers, I can't believe Sara would go this far..." Lauren trailed away and closed her eyes tight. "I...I can't believe I let this happen."

Shadow heard the pain in her voice and looked away. His stern expression never leaving his face as he let her information sink in. He brought his attention back to the Pikachu when she spoke again.

"That's why I'm here." Lauren said quietly and reopened her eyes. "I wanted to save Mr Johnson and stop Sara. But I can't fix her mess on my own. Just me going against Sara, Ebony, Josh, Satan, _and _the newcomers; they'd kill me in the blink of an eye. It's least I could do, though."

Shadow remained silent. _So all she wants is to try to resolve a mess she could've prevented in the past? _He said to himself. _That sounds familiar... _

"We should get back to the others." He suddenly spoke up. "They're waiting." Shadow turned and led the way down the tunnel back to the main cave. Lauren got up and slowly limped after him. As they walked, Lauren looked at the hedgehog.

"Thanks for helping me." She said gratefully.

Shadow only glanced back at her, but didn't face her. "Hmp, don't mention it."

**(Page Break) **

"For the last time, I didn't do it!" Link shouted in aggravation.

"Look, the sound came from this general direction and you're the only one standing there." Falco said to the hylian bluntly. "So all fingers point to you."

The group still stood in their spot in the Rock Tunnel, continuing to argue if Link had farted or not. As they did, Sonic, Light, Lilac, and Pichu couldn't hold back any longer and were laughing their hearts out. Off to the side, Warrior Kitty and Frost had gotten over it and were now standing with Pikachu and Mario, watching.

"Did they literally spend fifteen minutes arguing about this?" Frost asked aloud.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand the things we do..." Mario muttered with a face-palm. Warrior Kitty perked her ears as footsteps met them and she and the other three turned around. A green light glowed from a small tunnel to the side and soon, Shadow stepped out and rejoined the group.

"Where have you been?" Pikachu questioned. Shadow crossed his arms and faced them.

"I found someone you all will be familiar with." He replied. As soon as he finished his sentence, Lauren exited the small tunnel. The arguing had stopped when all the Smashers, Assist Trophies, and the girls saw the Pikachu. Their shock soon went away and was replaced with excitement.

"Lauren! You're back!" Light said with a bright smile as she, Lilac, Warrior Kitty, Mighty, and Frost group hugged their old friend.

"It's nice to see you all again." Lauren said to her five friends. Once they let her go, the group gathered around her.

"How you get here?" Mighty asked curiously.

Lauren let out a troubled sigh. "Where do I begin..."

**(Page Break) **

Once Lauren re-explained her situation, the group now understood. They then offered her to join them to take down Sara and Ebony and find Mr Johnson. They all proceeded their way through the Rock Tunnel until they finally reached the exit.

Once outside, the group headed to the entrance of their next destination that was only a few meters away.

Lavender Town.

**And thus, and epic battle will commence next chapter. Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	13. Battle in the Tower

**Guess what? I finally found the website that Sara posted her sequel on. Once I figured out how it worked, I left a comment on the most recent chapter and I gave that little Sue a piece of my mind. AND I FEEL GOOD ABOUT IT! **

**...I'm getting off track. Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 12: Battle in the Tower

The group slowly walked through the entrance and looked around. Lavender Town stood all around them. The buildings were barren, dark, and still as a light fog hung in the air. Not a single person was in sight. Everything was quiet.

The group grew tense and nervous as they walked farther into the town. "This place always gave me the creeps..." Warrior Kitty muttered. "But now seeing it in real life..."

"I swear, I can barely hear the Lavender Town music playing faintly in the air." Lilac said, frantically glancing around in fear. "Is anyone else hearing it?!"

"We only just got here and she's already losing her mind." Sonic mumbled. "But really, is this place always this dead?" The girls and the Pokemon Smashers turned to the hedgehog with expressions similar to the "Are you kidding me" meme face.

"Oh wow, you're so funny..." Lucario said sarcastically.

"What?" Sonic responded in confusion. "All I asked is if this place is always dead."

"Just...Just stop." Light told him with a wave of her paw.

"Okay," Mario spoke up, getting back to the task at hand. "So if it's empty out here, then Sara and the rest should be in the tower."

"But we need to think. Since she now holds a great power, how can we find a way to beat her?" Warrior Kitty asked as she began to pace back and forth in front of Lilac, Mighty, and Frost. "We can't just barge in there, though...And we won't be using a wrecking ball!"

A little ways away, Light, who was sitting in a large tractor with a wrecking ball next to the group, groaned in complaint.

"Alright, fine. But if we end up in a situation that a wrecking ball could easily fix, don't say I didn't tell you so!" The Mega Absol said.

"Where did you even _get _that?!" Sonic shouted.

"Can we move on, please?" Snake asked impatiently.

"Look, all we have to do is go in the tower and confront her." Pikachu explained to the rest. "We need to get the newcomers out of Sara's mind control and, if possible, stop her from stealing souls. The only way that'll be possible is, of course, a battle. So just be prepared."

Everyone nodded at the electric-types words. "Pikachu is right." Lauren said as well. "If I know Sara, she doesn't give up easily. So we'll only get the newcomers back if we go down with her in a fight."

"Then let's go!" Mighty said. With that, the group turned and headed toward the Lavender Tower.

**(Page Break) **

They slowly crept up the stairs of the tower to get to the second floor. Once it came in sight, they silently peeked out. Sure enough, an Espurr, Sneasel, Archeops, and the newcomers all stood together. Sara and the rest watched silently as many Pokemon souls rushed over to Satan. Even gray, soulless bodies of ghost-type Pokemon, Marrowaks, and Cubones scattered the floor.

Warrior Kitty gasped in horror. "Not the Cubones..."

"This is horrible!" Pichu said in disbelief. As the group began to whisper to each other, Lauren remained silent. She just watched the entire scene in despair, not wanting to believe it. But it was happening. She closed her eyes tight as she tried to block out everything her ex-best friend was causing.

Shadow noticed this and glanced at the Pikachu, a tiny bit of concern beginning to grow in him. (Which was a bit unusual from him)

"Lauren, everything okay?" He asked her. The Pikachu didn't her to answer when Lucario took a step off the staircase. His red eyes were narrowed with anger.

"That's it, I've seen enough of this." He growled. "I'm going to get my best friend back."

On the floor of Lavender Tower, Sara, Ebony, Josh, and the newcomers continued to watch the Pokemon souls being taken. "This was all too easy." The Sneasel said with a smirk, crossing her arms.

"And once we'll have them all, we can move on to the serious part of the plan?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Yes." Ebony simply replied.

"Aw yeah!" Josh chuckled. "Can't wait to start tearing stuff apart. Especially those five girls...Although, I might spare Frost for...obvious reasons." The Archeops began to snicker as Espurr only rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, with the newcomers, another vision flashed in Shulk's mind. It showed Lucario run from the stairs of the tower and hit Sara with a powerful, aura-covered Force Palm. Once the vision flashed away, the Hom's glowing, red eyes widen.

"Sara, look out!" Shulk shouted and grabbed the Espurr. Just as he did, Lucario had ran out from behind the many tombstones. His paw was covered in blazing, blue aura and he threw a Force Palm. But because of the Hom's vision, his paw only met the ground, leaving many cracks.

Lucario looked at the empty spot and growled. Standing straight, he faced the opposing Pokemon with an ice-cold glare. The three Pokemon and newcomers returned the look as they faced him.

"I assume you're the Smasher, Lucario." Sara finally said threateningly.

"You damn well know." Lucario answered in a quiet, yet dangerous tone. "I'm here for Greninja. Release my best friend and I promise I won't splatter your blood on the wall." The rest of the group then ran up and stood with the Aura Pokemon.

"That goes for all of the newcomers." Warrior Kitty said. "We're giving you one last chance to comply, Sara."

Josh smirker and cracked his knuckles. "Finally, I've been waiting for them to show up." Sara looked at Greninja and the other newcomers then back at the group.

"You want your precious Greninja back?" She asked Lucario then smirked. "Come get her."

"With pleasure." Lucario advanced forward to the Espurr, ready to hit her with another Force Palm. Before he could hit her, Greninja intercepted him with a Hydro Pump (*) The move him flying away and hitting the wall to the tower. The others then began to take action as well.

Light had targeted Sara and sprinted to her, shovel drawn. However, a Monado stabbed the ground in front of her, blocking her path. She looked up to see Shulk glaring down at her. The Hom and the Mega Absol engaged in a fight. Monado clashing against shovel. Sara continued to stand in her spot and watched as the Smashers and the newcomers fought one another. But she spotted Warrior Kitty dashing at her with Quick Attack.

Jumping out of the way, the Espurr and the Sylveon glared each other down. Sara smirked and motioned the Sylveon with her paw tauntingly. Complying, Warrior Kitty shot a Fairy Wind at her, but Sara only dodged and fired an Energy Ball. The Sylveon used her bat to hit the ball before it came in contact, but her eyes widen when she saw that the Espurr had fired many more. Warrior Kitty tried to block most of them with her bat, but there were too many and several had hit her.

Due to Sara's excelled power, the Energy Balls sent her flying and smashed hard into a tombstone. Warrior Kitty shakily got up only to see Sara fire a rather large Charge Beam. The Sylveon waited for the electrical beam's contact, but a Pikachu quickly got in front of her and blocked it with Iron Tail.

Sara's eyes widen then narrowed when she saw the floppy-eared Pikachu standing across her. "Lauren." She said coldly. "You're back to help your little liberal friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, to stop your madness from reigning in Nintendo." Lauren replied with a growl.

"What, you think these five liberals are better than me? You think they deserve your help over your best friend?"

"You're not my friend anymore. If I knew this was to become of you, I would never have been your best friend. Those are times I would be more than happy to forget."

Sara clenched her teeth in rage. "So be it." Her eyes glowed purple as she fired a Psybeam. Lauren and Warrior Kitty were quick to dodge it and fire a Thunder Bolt and a Hyper Beam.

Farther down the room, Frost as blown away a little as Josh used Sandstorm. But she retaliated and went to slash at him with her katana. The blade sliced off some feathers, but didn't exactly graze his skin. Josh smirked, quickly grabbed her blade before she could swing again, and leaned in close.

"Y'know, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be handling a weapon." He whispered. "You could damage your pretty face."

Frost narrowed her eyes. "Shut up and get away from me, you creep!" He claw glowed and she sliced the Archeops with a Dragon Claw. Josh stumbled back, but flapped his wings and stood on his feet to regain his balance. The two faced off each other.

"What's a pathetic Gabite like you gonna do?" The Josh scoffed tauntingly. He then flew forward and used Acrobatics. However, Frost dodged each and every swoop he threw at her. Eyes now glaring, he performed an Arial Ace and shot toward her. Frost acted fast and jumped up and over the Archeops. As she was in the air, she kicked Josh in the back of the head, sending him to the ground.

Landing on her feet, Frost stood over him and pointed her katana at his head, the tip barely grazing it. "Don't try me." She said quietly.

Josh glared back and growled. Unexpectedly, he sweep kicked at her legs and tripped her to the ground. He jumped up and slammed his foot on Frost's tail, keeping her from getting up. Josh felt her tail with his foot and snickered.

"Wow, you have a fine tail." He said seductively as Frost turned to glare up at him. "I can just feel the firm muscles under those nice, smooth scales of your's."

"Hey, lizard-bird." Josh turned around only to meet a fist in his face. Backing off of Frost's tail, he opened his eyes and saw Snake glaring at him while the Gabite got back up. "Mess with someone your own age (#)" The soldier said, taking out his gun.

"Oh, you wanna go, old man?" Josh said back, pulling out his machine gun from his harness and cocking it. "Let's party."

While all the battling was going on in the tower, Ebony stood on top of a tombstone and watched. The group of heroes going against the opposing group. Her green eyes traveled over everyone until they stopped on the fight between Shadow and Sonic, and Pac-Man and Mega Man.

Both hedgehogs stood back-to-back, facing the yellow dot and the blue bomber. "Heh, look at us; teaming up to take down a big enemy." Sonic said with his trademark grin. "Didn't think we'd be doing this again, right?" A metal blade suddenly went flying toward him and Sonic ducked just in time, the blade sticking into the wall.

"Get your head in the game, Faker, and stay focused!" Shadow said to the blue hedgehog with a glare.

Sonic nodded and the two dodged in unison as Mega Man fired his flame burst and Pac-Man charged at them, turning into his 8-bit form and tried to chomp them. Mega Man focused on Sonic and fired his Mega Buster. However the hedgehog curled into a Spin Dash and moved around the tower floor as the robot kept trying to shoot him.

The dark hedgehog had done the same thing and Spin Dashed around while the yellow dot threw Galaga bugs. Finally, Shadow uncurled from his Spin Dash and threw Chaos Spears, but Pac-Man countered with the fire hydrant and kicked it at him hard.

Shadow fell back and slammed on a tombstone. As he got back to his feet, Ebony saw this as an opening and smirked. Using the move, Ice Shard, she summoned two large, jagged slabs of ice and gripped them in her claws. Jumping from the tombstone, she sprinted forward and prepared to strike the hedgehog in the back.

Meanwhile, as Warrior Kitty swatted at Sara with her bat, Lauren's ears twitched. Turning, she saw the Sneasel coming up behind the unexpecting hedgehog.

"Shadow!" She shouted in alarm and ran forward. Shadow's ears perked at the sound of his name, but a Thunder Bolt fired behind him. He snapped around to see Ebony being thrown away from him. Lauren appeared and stood beside him, acting fast and using Sweet Kiss on an approaching Pac-Man. The move confused the yellow dot, Shadow then kicked him away hard.

Both Ebony and Pac-Man quickly got up and charged back at the two. Lauren and Shadow faced them both. With sparks flying from the Pikachu's cheeks and gold Chaos energy coming from the hedgehog's hands, they fired a large Thunder Bolt and Chaos Blast, sending the other two back.

Farther off, Lucario remained on the ground. He got into a sitting position and looked up as Greninja stood over him. Her glowing, red eyes glaring down at him.

"Greninja..." He said quietly, looking at his friend helplessly. Greninja silently formed a Water Shuriken in her hands and prepared to strike.

"Lucario, look out!" Pikachu shouted. Him and Pichu stood in front of the Aura Pokemon and Thunder Bolted her in unison. Greninja let out a scream of pain as the move took effect.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Lucario shouted in alarm. The two electric-types stopped and turned to him.

"Well, how else can we fight her off?" Pichu argued. Suddenly, Greninja roundhouse kicked her away, sending her across the room.

**ZOH MY GOSH, NO! A CLIFFHANGER! **

**Heh, heh, yeah, sorry for ending the chapter in a vague way, but if I continued, it would've been super long and jack up my phone. So what will result in this battle in the tower? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading, guys, and see ya! **

**(*) One of Greninja's moves in Smash Bros is Hydro Pump, incase anyone didn't know. **

**(#) I have learned from Lauren's review on "Operation: Smash Rescue", that Josh is 20 years old and he messed with her one time, even though she's a teenager. Frost never gave her definite age, but she said she was in her mid teens, so I assume she's about 16. Yeah, makes Josh more of a creep, don't it?**


	14. Newcomers Recovered

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Before we start, I have a quick response to a review. **

**SuperSmasher123: No, Master Core will not make an appearance in the story. I don't really have a roll to use him for in the plot. =/ **

**Okay, let's begin! Enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Newcomers Recovered

Pichu slammed hard against the wall of the tower and slid down to the floor. Right beside her, Midna hit the wall as well after being thrown away from Villager. The two blinked open their eyes and looked at the battle before them.

Warrior Kitty still went against Sara, but the Sylveon was beginning to tire. Pikachu faced against Greninja and Sonic continued to fight Mega Man.

However, most of them were falling behind. Light still fought Shulk, but due to the Hom's ability to see the future, he dodged and countered her every attack. This made the Mega Absol grow frustrated. Mario fired fireballs at Robin, but the tactician hit him hard with an Arc Thunder. Link and Lucina flashed their swords together over and over, but the Princess out did the hylian in speed and had the advantage. Lauren and Shadow were beginning to get overwhelmed with Ebony and Pac-Man, Lilac was kicked away by Wii Fit Trainer, Dillon was getting beaten by Villager's variety of weapons, Hammer Bro wasn't even a match compared to Palutena, and Mighty and Falco were beginning to tire from Rosalina and Luma.

"We're getting slaughtered." Pichu said as she and Midna stood back up.

"We have to think of a way to end this." Midna added. The two noticed a window on the wall next to them and peered out of it for ideas. Immediately, the first thing they saw was the tractor with the wrecking ball parked outside.

Eyes widening, Pichu and Midna glanced at each other then smirked in unison. The little Pokemon hopped onto the imp's head and together, they made their way out the window.

Meanwhile, Warrior Kitty was thrown away by another Charge Beam and rolled on the floor. Pain and exhaustion spread through her body as she flicked open her eyes. In front of her, Sara walked up and looked down at the Sylveon, a smirk on her face.

"I think it's pretty clear who the winner of this battle is." She said. "Just back down now, Warrior Kitty. We all know you and your liberal friends can't beat me, so it's pointless."

Warrior Kitty struggled to get up, but hunched over due to her injuries. Sara watched as this happened and chuckled. Using her "God powers", she summoned a gun to appear in her paws and pointed it at the Sylveon.

"Now, for old time sake," She said quietly. "Why don't we reenact the incident of the Party Palace." Warrior Kitty's eyes widen in terror then closed tight, waiting for the gun shot.

A large crash suddenly sounded and everyone stopped dead in their battle and turned. There was a large, gaping hole in the Lavender Tower and outside, a tractor held a large wrecking ball. Pichu and Midna sat inside and were controlling it, the twilight imp having a smirk on her face and the little Pokemon laughing like a maniac.

"See! I _told _you a wrecking ball could easily fix this!" Light shouted at Warrior Kitty from her spot next to Shulk.

"LET'S PARTYYYY!" Pichu shouted with pure adrenaline. She turned a lever and made the tractor turn to the right. Midna then pulled another and turned the tractor back to the left, swinging the wrecking ball toward the tower.

"Eat this, bitch." The imp said quietly.

Everything was silent as everyone, especially Sara, stared at the gaining ball in horror. Finally, Mario regained his senses. "Get down!" He shouted to his group. The wrecking ball made contact and smashed at the tower, causing it to crumble to pieces.

Midna and Pichu watched as the entire Lavender Tower collapsed into a large heap of rubble before them. "Wait..." Midna finally said in realization. "We didn't give them a chance to get out of there." They fell silent as they looked back at the rubble with wide eyes.

"...Oh crap." Pichu muttered.

Dust rose in the air and finally cleared. The pieces of the tower shifted as the Smash Rescuers, Smashers, and Assist Trophies slowly got up.

"Ow! That hurt!" Lilac shouted, shaking the rubble from her fur.

"Sometimes, I wonder how we always manage to survive..." Snake muttered as Frost coughed out dust next to him. Link shakily got to his feet and faced Pichu and Midna in the tractor.

"What the _hell _were you two thinking?!" He shouted at them, clearly pissed.

"Well, what else could we do?" Midna countered. "We were losing the fight!"

"PICHU!"

Said Pokemon flinched at the voice shouting her name. Pikachu marched over to the tractor and glared at his little sister.

"Out of the tractor, now!" He demanded. Pichu sighed, hopped out, and stalked over to where Warrior Kitty sat with Midna following behind.

"It looks like Sara and Ebony got away." Frost said. The Espurr, Sneasel, Archeops, and Giratina were nowhere in sight. They have indeed fled.

"Oh great." Sonic mumbled, lowering his ears. "Now what?"

"Hey guys!" Light said with a smile. "You know what this little situation reminds me of?...I CAME IN LIKE A WREC-"

"Don't start that!" Sonic interrupted her. Suddenly, a spot in the rubble shifted and everyone turned around. A blue, robotic hand rose out and soon, Mega Man sat completely up out of the wreckage with Pac-Man rising with him.

"What the heck just happened?" He finally asked as the yellow dot spat out tower pieces. Then, the rest of the newcomers sat up out of the dust. They had confusion glistening in their eyes, that were no longer glowing red.

"Where are we?" Robin asked as he looked around. The Smashers, Rescuers, and Assist Trophies quickly rushed to them.

"They've been restored!" Mighty said with a smile. Lucario ran past the others and up to Greninja, pulling the Frog Pokemom into a tight hug.

"Thank Arceus..." He whispered, his eyes beginning to brim with tears. "I was so afraid I lost you." Greninja remained silent as she looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"Lucario?" She said. "I don't understand, what happened? I only remember fighting with you, Red, and the other Pokemon against Satan, but the rest..."

"Sara had you and the others under mind control to use you." Lucario told her then smiled. "But now, I finally got you back." The other newcomers overheard this information and finally understood.

"It's good to have you back, Mega." Sonic said and pat Mega Man on the back. "I have to admit, you put up quite a fight."

Mega Man chuckled. "Yeah, sorry if we gave you guys trouble while mind controlled."

Light then happily trotted up to the blue bomber. "Hey, Mega Man! It's good to see you again!" When the robot saw her, he gasped in surprise.

"Wait, they're back? The girls are back?" He asked.

"Yup!" Mighty replied excitedly as she, Warrior Kitty, Lilac, Lauren, and Frost approached as well. "We're always here to help you guys, especially if it involves Sara."

"This is great news." Rosalina said in relief. "We still have hope for you girls' help."

"So these are the heroes that stopped Sara before?" Lucina asked with shining eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"And to you and the others as well." Lauren replied politely, looking to Greninja, Robin, Palutena, and Pac-Man.

"Hold on a minute!" Warrior Kitty spoke up, glancing around. "Where's Shulk?" Everyone glanced around the area at the Sylveon's words. Sure enough, the Hom was not there. Seeing this, anger burned in Warrior Kitty's eyes and she bared her teeth in a snarl. "Damn! Sara ran off with him!"

"Great, she still has him under mind control." Mario said in a serious tone then faced the rest. "We need to find her as soon as possible. We'll all have to search her down, even if we may not know where she is. We don't Sara and Ebony will be planning next, so by all means, he have to find them before they pull their next stunt."

"But where do we even know where to start searching?" Dillon asked.

"They're heading back to Smashville." Lucario spoke up, getting all of their attention. When he saw the questioning looks on their faces, he continued. "I can barely sense small traces of their aura remaining in the air. It's leading a trail back in the directon we came from, leaving the only possible option that they're going back to Smashville."

The group was quiet as they thought about this information. "If they're going back to Smashvillle...I don't even know what they're going to do. It's already destroyed and the surviving residents are vulnerable." Frost said with a worried expression.

"Then we have no time to waste." Mario told them. "Let's-"

"Wait a second, guys." Lilac interrupted. The Buneary was standing up and looking at the remains of the Lavender Tower. She examined the destruction for a moment then turned to the group. "We just destroyed the tower. Doesn't that mean we basically, completely ruined a graveyard." The others looked at her strangely for a moment until realization hit them and their eyes widen, glancing back at the rubble.

"Oh..." Light mumbled nervously.

"Let's...Let's just get going." Mario said, rubbing his temples. Everyone nodded and they all began to head out of Lavender Town. As they did, Shadow ended up walking beside Lauren. He glanced down at the Pikachu then crossed his arms and looked ahead.

"...I appreciate your help during the battle in the tower." He said quietly, without looking back. "Thank you." Lauren looked up at the dark hedgehog and gave a warm smile.

"Just returning the favor." She replied.

**And will the remaining Pokemon spirits in that tower be pissed at us...**

**Anyway, starting next chapter, stuff will begin to get serious in this story. So be prepared! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	15. Two Worlds Collide

**Hey guys! Guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 14: Two Worlds Collide

Wind rushed past as Satan flew high in the air. On his back, Ebony stood silently, arms crossed and looking ahead. Josh and Shulk sat silently, the Hom's eyes still glowing red with mind control. Finally, Sara was lounging on Shulk's shoulder, a scowl on her face.

"Curse those liberals." She growled, clenching her teeth. "I lost my newcomers because of them. Well, at least I still have you, Shulky." She then snuggled into the Hom's shoulder.

"Hmp, we didn't need the newcomers for any longer, anyway." Ebony said passively.

"She's correct." Satan spoke with a smirk. "I have collected enough Pokemon souls before the heroes destroyed the Lavender Tower. Now we can proceed into phase two or our plan." Both Sara's, Shulk's, and Josh's eyes widen.

"Does that mean...?" The Espurr trailed away.

Ebony turned to face them with a smirk. "Of course." She said. The three's surprised expressions then turned into smirks as well.

"Let's do this." Josh said, cracking his neck and loosening his shoulders.

"Now first, to the center of the Nintendo land." Satan said and continued to head in their general direction. "Smashville." (*)

**(Page Break) **

The sky glowed a bright red-orange and gold as the sun set over the land of Nintendo. In the ruins of Smashville, the remaining Smashers and Assist Trophies were aiding the few surviving residents. Many large tents were set up everywhere for the residents to sleep in for the night. Also, Peach, Zelda, Game and Watch, and Kirby were cooking up food and the Smashers and Assist Trophies were serving them out.

Master Hand floated in front of the road that leads to the Smash Mansion and watched the process. In his mind, he was thinking about the Smashers and the Smash Rescuers. He still had his faith in them, no matter what problem and threats they were facing as of now.

_I believe you all will prevail. _

However, a sense had fallen over him. Something was about to happen very soon. Something bad. But what as it, exactly? Master Hand did not know. At least not yet.

Roaring motors sounded and echoed through out the area. The Smashers and Smash Rescuers rode into a road through Smashville on the motorcycles. Riding with them were four of the Assist Trophies and the newcomers. Master Hand watched as the group approached him.

"Smash Rescuers, what happened?" He asked, for he was surprised to see them back.

"We were able to get the newcomers back," Warrior Kitty explained. "But Sara and Ebony got away with the Pokemon souls and Shulk."

"I tracked their auras and it was leading to here." Lucario added. Dread and alarm hit Master Hand as he gasped at the new information.

"Sara is here?" He repeated.

Pikachu nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find them before they cause anymore harm to the residents."

"So...where are they?" Light asked.

"Master Hand!"

The group turned around to see Fox running toward them from the streets Smashville. Behind him, the residents were beginning to panic and the Smashers and Assist Trophies ushered them into the tents, drawing their weapons and looking above. The pilot finally reached the group and caught his breath. He had a look of panic on his face.

"Look, in the sky!" Fox told the floating hand and pointed. Master Hand and the group turned their attention to the sky and their eyes widen in panic.

Satan flew in the air above Smashville. Ebony, Sara, Josh, and Shulk all stood on his back and looked over the ruined town.

"We have completed out first task in collecting all the souls we need." The Sneasel announced as everyone looked up at them. "I'm sure most of you are wondering, why did we take these souls? What are we using them for?" She then smiled in a way. "Here's why."

At the snap of her claws, Satan stretched out his tentacles and his claws began to glow. One by one, all of the souls they had stolen appeared in the air around them. The Giratina's eyes glowed a dark, blood red as dark energy seeped from his claws and surrounded the glowing orbs, morphing them into a shape. The Smashers, Assist Trophies, and Smash Rescuers stood dead silent as they watched this happen before their eyes.

Finally, all of the dark energy completely overtook the souls and were now turned into dark, shadowy creatures. However, the creatures made from resident souls were lizard-like with large claws on their hands, spikes on their backs, and gray fin-like scales on their heads. The creatures made from Pokemon souls were more bird-like with ghost-like gray energy flowing from their wings and tails, they contained fin-like feathers on their heads, like the lizard ones, and had legs, feet, and talons made completely from steel. They also contained the powers of the Pokemon their souls were stolen from.

The Shadow Creatures all opened their eyes, which were a bright red, and were lowered down to the ground.

The Smashers and Assist Trophies backed away from the creatures and stood their ground, ready to fight. "So that's what they needed the souls for." Mighty whispered.

"The souls were required to create our Shadow Creatures." Satan spoke. "And now that we have our army, we will proceed to part 2." His eyes began to glow dark red once more has waves of powerful energy emitted from his claws. Sara and Ebony's eyes glowed a little as they used their Mary Sue powers to help. As this happened, the energy surrounded the entire land, going beyond just Smashville. The energy felt like a wave of heat to everyone as they looked around in alarm.

"What's going on?!" Lilac shouted. Master Hand remained silent as he watched everything go dark.

"They're not just targeting our world." He finally said solemnly. "...They're going to conquer your world too." The group snapped around and faced the floating hand with wide eyes.

"What...?" Lauren asked in shock. Suddenly, the ground began to vibrate violently. Everyone struggled to stay in their feet as it intensified. Cracks were even beginning to form in the earth. Wind began to blow hard and loud rumbling boomed through the air. The violent tremors even caused some of the still-standing buildings in Smashville to collapse. Finally, blinding light spread across the area.

"GET DOWN!" Mario commanded to the others as they all ducked to the ground. Once the light spread across the entire land of Nintendo, a deafening boom sounded. Then, the light faded and soon disappeared. Everything was silent.

Back with the group, everyone opened their eyes and slowly stood up, although, Falco and Link were holding Mighty and Lilac for protection. Warrior Kitty and Pikachu got out from huddling around Pichu, and Snake and Sonic stood with Frost and Light. Even Shadow, strangely enough, found himself standing over Lauren protectively. He awkwardly stepped away as she looked up at him in confusion.

The group, Smashers, Assist Trophies, and Smashville residents all looked at their surroundings, which wasn't the same. The landscape and landmarks had changed, but Lauren had immediately recognized the areas around. Houses and buildings that surrounded the ruined Smashville that weren't there before, she knew what they were.

"This...This is the area I live in..." Lauren said quietly in disbelief.

Shadow glanced down at her. "What?"

Satan, Ebony, Sara, Josh, and Shulk remained in the air, looking at their work in accomplishment. "We have succeeded in bringing the World of Nintendo and the real world together, fuzing them together into one world." The Sneasel spoke out.

"And now I will proceed to rule Nintendo and fix America and the rest of the world at the same time." Sara said as well. Everyone looked at them in horror when she said this. However, she continued. "Now, since I've already greeted my friendly return to Nintendo, it's time to say "hi" to my world as well."

Both Sara and Ebony raised their paws in the air. "Shadow Creatures! Move out!" They shouted in unison. The Shadow Creatures complied with their leaders and they all began to head out of Smashville and toward the areas of the real world.

Everyone was dead silent.

Shock had overtook them as they watched their enemy take off in the sky. They remained that way until Light finally turned to face them.

"We're screwed now, aren't we?" She asked.

**Oh yes, Light. Very... **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! Also, I have the designs for the Shadow Creatures up on my Deviant Art page if you wanna know what they look like. The link to my page is on my profile!**

**(*) I always imagined that Smashville was located in the center of Nintendo land. Makes sense, right? **


	16. Search for the Smash Balls

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 15: Search for the Smash Balls

"Breaking News! Strange landmarks have appeared all over the states that are unfamiliar to the people. Strange creatures have appeared out of nowhere and are roaming the streets of cities. No one has seen these creatures before, but citizens that are familiar with video games identified and claimed them to be creatures from various Nintendo games. Many shadow-like creatures have been hoarding about, causing destruction to cities and urban areas and attacking citizens. We advise that you stay indoors at all costs-"

The group sat silently in the Smash Mansion's living room, watching one of the real world news stations on the tv. Their faces held looks of despair as they saw Sara's and Ebony's Shadow Creatures terrorizing many cities and innocent people; both real and Nintendo. After having their eyes plastered on the screen for a long, quiet moment, Mighty finally spoke.

"...I wonder what cartoons are on." She said curiously. Mario picked up the remote and switched the tv off, sighing.

"Well this problem took a long, deep nose-dive..." He muttered.

"I can't believe Sara would go _this _far." Lauren said in disbelief, a distant look in her eye. "Combining the two worlds to try to conquer both? She's...She's become a monster..." Light, who was shining her shovel with a cloth, hopped off the couch and headed toward the broken front of the mansion.

"I'm goin' Espurr hunting." She said. "Anyone who wishes to come along, speak up."

"Hold on a sec." Sonic told her and intercepted her path. "Even I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need a plan first. Knowing what we're going up against, we can't just run out there."

"But I'm not gonna sit down while Sara's bullshitery goes off the scales." Light answered back. "So until her head is on a pike in my front yard, I'm not stopping."

"Both of you have a point." Warrior Kitty said to the Mega Absol and the hedgehog. "Sara has gone too far to involve our world in this entire cluster-fuck, but we just can't run out into a danger zone."

"So, what then?" Midna asked. "What do we do?"

"Yeah, what's our plan, Master Hand?" Snake questioned as well. Everyone turned to the floating hand expectantly, who had been deathly silent the whole time. The atmosphere remained still.

"I...I don't know..." Master Hand whispered hollowly. He didn't even turn to face the group. "This new threat is beyond anything I've ever seen. I mean, even _my _power isn't great enough to combine two entirely different worlds into one. So I just...I just don't know..."

Everyone remained silent as they let his words sink in, a sense of dread spreading in the atmosphere once more. Even Master Hand didn't know what to do!

"I guess this really is the end for you guys." Mighty mumbled sadly. "For all of us."

Dillon then sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Well, better start writing my will. Anyone got a pen?"

"Wait a minute." Frost said as realization hit her. "What about the items? The Chaos Emeralds, Crystal Stars, and the Ocarina of Time. Can't we use the power of those items to defeat Sara like last time?" Everyone smiled hopefully at the Gabite's suggestion, but Master Hand remained the same.

"No." He simply replied.

"No?" Lilac repeated in panic. "Why'd you say no? What's your reason behind your no?!"

"Since Sara is now a Pokemon, her power is greater than last time, remember?" Master Hand answered. "With Ebony, Josh, and Satan at her side, the items' power won't do a thing." The group fell silent once again. Dillon was about to pull out the piece of paper for his will again, but Master Hand spoke once more. "But...there is an item...that can."

"There is?" Falco asked in disbelief.

"Yes. The Smash Balls."

Hearing this, Pikachu's eyes widen and he gasped. "Of course! If the Smash Balls are able to give us extra abilities beyond our reach for final smashes, they can probably transfer enough power to help us."

"Smash Balls!" Light repeated in realization, smacking her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You know what I still wanna know." Lilac randomly said, getting the other's attention. "If we're technically back in the real world, how are we still Pokemon?" The other five girls in the room let out a chorus of "yeahs" as they realized this too.

"That's because of the spell I used to turn you all into Pokemon in the first place has fuzed into the air." Master Hand explained. "I have actually studied the air quality of Nintendo after I sent you all back to your world and saw that major traces of the spell had radiated from your bodies and mixed into our atmosphere, turning into a permanent particle. So, as long as you remain in Nintendo, you will always be Pokemon. Also, as I have also researched, anyone, most commonly a in the preteen or teenage age group, who has the spirit of an author, or more simply a hero, they will turn into Pokemon as well when in contact with our atmosphere."

"Oh..So that's why I was turned into a Pikachu out of seemingly nowhere." Lauren mumbled.

"Getting back on topic, so all we have to do is get the Smash Balls from the Items room, go after the two Mary Sues, and kick their asses." Warrior Kitty confirmed with a smile. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Uh, small problem with your plan there." Everyone turned at the sound of the voice to see Lucario, Greninja, and Mega Man enter the room. "We just checked over the Items inventory; the Smash Balls are gone." The Aura Pokemon told them.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" Mario shouted.

"A majority of the items have gone missing from the Items room." Greninja responded much more calmly. "Not to mention that more parts of the mansion have been destroyed..."

"We pieced out that most of the items were scattered during the destruction while the worlds were fuzzing, including the Smash Balls." Mega Man added.

"Well..." Midna muttered to Warrior Kitty. "I guess ass-kicking will have to wait for later."

"How will we find the Smash Balls if we don't even know where they are?" Shadow asked.

"Arceus, why is everything a problem?!" Pikachu grumbled, double face-palming. While everyone was discussing the issue at hand, Mighty, Lilac, and Pichu bounded back to the tv, wondering what was currently on. The Buneary picked up the remote and pressed the red button, switching it on. Once the tv was on, the news station came on again, but with a different story..."

"Story at seven." The reporter announced. "Mysterious, glowing, colorful balls have been found around the coast of Florida. Researchers declare that a strange aura emits from these orbs and may possibly contain some sort of supernatural power. Until further research, the orbs will be held at the St. Augustine Pirate and Treasure Museum under high guard."

Everything remained silent as the entire group had stopped their discussion and listened to the news report. Now, they were all processing it in their heads.

"So, what they just said was the Smash Balls are at this St. Augustine Museum." Mario finally concluded.

"But, that's all the way in Florida." Warrior Kitty said doubtfully.

"We're in South Carolina." Lauren sighed in defeat. "It'll take about a day or two to get there."

"That's what you think." Pikachu told them. He was at one side of the living room, on the computer. "I searched up the now updated map of our worlds. Back in your world, everything was farther apart, but now that our world is fuzzed in, the landmarks changed and brought everything closer. By what this map tells, the area this museum is located is just off the coast around Isle Delfino. Getting there would only take an hour and a half."

The group let this thought sink in and they all smiled. "So, we can still get there." Mighty said. Slowly, the group then turned to look at one another.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Light asked with a huge smile.

"I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking." Mario replied.

"I'm thinking that too." Warrior Kitty said.

"I'm liking what you're thinking." Falco agreed approvingly.

"Do you think we should?" Hammer Bro asked.

"We have no other choice." Snake answered.

"I think we should go for it then." Lucario smiled.

"Museum break, anyone?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

**And thus, we found our solution! We just have to break into a museum to get it. And why did the government put the Smash Balls in a museum open to the public instead of an air-tight and heavily guarded government research facility, I don't know. Our government is stupid. XD **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	17. Infiltrate pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back for the next chapter! ****Enjoy! **

Chapter 16: Infiltrate pt 1

The motorcycles roared loudly as the group rode away from Smashville. After deciding to get the Smash Balls from a museum, Greninja and Mega Man offered to tag along for help. However, they didn't have the right kind of things needed to break into a museum. So Light suggested that they should go and collect what they need. As of now, the group pulled their motorcycles into a parking lot of a certain shopping center. The Nintendo Mall.

The group hopped off the bikes and walked across the lit up lot, for the sun was now gone from the sky. "Ah, the Nintendo Mall." Frost said as memories came back. "I remember that one chase we had from the security guards."

"Please don't remind me of that..." Snake told her, pinching the ridge of his nose as he remembered as well.

"Wait, what happened?" Lauren asked.

"Just drop it." Falco muttered.

Lilac observed the shopping center and noticed that another mall from the real world was right next to the Nintendo Mall. "Hm...That's gonna cause some nasty competition." She mumbled. The group finally walked up to the front of the mall, but noticed that the lights were off inside. Mario gripped the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"We came too late." He said, peering inside the dark mall. "The place is closed."

"So we just wasted time and gas driving up here for nothing?" Shadow asked irritably. "Brilliant. Any other 'suggestions', Light?"

"WHOOOOOOO!" Light and Sonic cheered in unison as the two came up, riding a speeding shopping cart, and crashed right through the glass doors and into the mall. The rest, startled, slowly stepped in and approached the hedgehog and the Mega Absol in the flipped over cart.

"Guys!" Pichu said to them. "...Why didn't you let me ride the shopping cart?" Pikachu elbowed her with a scowl.

"That's not important, you two are gonna get us in trouble!" Warrior Kitty said worriedly.

"Does it matter?" Falco asked. "We got in, we're in the mall, let's just get what we need and leave." The group let the topic go and started walking forward. As they did, Shadow stopped and looked at Light and Sonic as they struggled to get out of the cart.

"I should start calling you Faker number two." He muttered to the Mega Absol and continued on.

**(Page Break)**

"Alright, I couldn't find the light switches in here, unfortunately." Pikachu said to the others as he rejoined them. "I guess we're just gonna have to continue in the dark."

"Oh sure. Makes things easier for us." Falco grumbled sarcastically. He then looked around and realized that something was missing. Or rather, someone...

"Shit! Where's Mighty?!" He shouted aloud. The others looked around and noticed the Vulpix's absence, but she wasn't the only one.

"Warrior Kitty, Lilac, Frost, Lauren, Mega Man, and Pichu are missing too." Greninja observed. "And Light and Sonic still haven't joined us."

"Seriously? This again?" Snake said in annoyance.

"We're going to have to find them." Mario said. "And fast. Let's go!" With that, the remaining group set out in the dark mall. However, they were unaware of one Assist Trophy's absence as well.

**(Page Break) **

"Okay, maybe if we move like this...Oh! No, that won't work..."

"Can you hurry up and get this shopping cart off of us, and get your foot outta my face."

Light and Sonic were still tangled up under the shopping cart, struggling to get out. As they tried, a light shone over them and the two turned to see it. Mega Man stood by the cart with Lilac next to him, the robot's eyes shining brightly and giving light.

"You guys need a hand?" He asked humoredly.

"That would be appreciated, yes." Sonic mumbled.

"I'm starting to get a cramp in my neck..." Light said. Lilac hopped to the one end of and gripped the cart as Mega Man took the other.

"Ready, and...flip!" She said. The two pulled the cart up and over, getting it back on it's wheels. Light and Sonic now flopped loosely on the ground then stood back up.

"Thanks." The hedgehog said.

"Okay!" Light spoke up and scanned the dark mall. "If memory serves correct, the weapons store is down to the left."

"Uh, but shouldn't we be getting back-"

"Hi-ho and onward!" Lilac called, interrupting Mega Man. The two girls then began to trot to the left of the mall. The hedgehog and robot glanced at each other, shrugged, then followed after. However, as they walked, Lilac's ears perked as she heard a faint noise.

"Help...Help..." A faint voice whispered, barely audible. Lilac's eyes widen and she became alert.

"You okay?" Mega Man asked her as he noticed her behavior. Light and Sonic stopped and looked at her as well. Lilac remained quiet, still listening.

"Do you guys hear that?" She finally in a whisper. The other three grew confused then listened into the darkness.

"Help...Help..."

Now their attention was drawn as they heard the faint voice as well. Slowly, they followed it until they came a dark hall, one of those halls that usually lead to bathrooms. They cautiously looked down it and continued to listen.

"Help...Help..." The voice continued to say from the hall.

"There's someone down there." Light said.

"Let's check it out, then." Sonic suggested. The four then entered the dark hall.

**(Page Break) **

Within the Nintendo Mall, the weapons store stood quietly. However, the barred wiring that blocked the entrance had a sliced hole in it from a Dragon Claw. Inside, Frost was rummaging through the many shelves with Lauren standing with her with an open bag.

"Rope, walky-talkies, maybe a few bombs..." The Gabite was going through the items and throwing the ones they need toward the bag.

"Can you be a bit careful handling this stuff?" Lauren asked as she caught the many items from hitting the ground. "Are you sure we're getting the right things?"

"Believe me, I've learned _a lot _from Snake." Frost replied. "I know the kind of things we need."

"You know, you girls shouldn't walk off on your own." A voice spoke quietly. The two snapped around to see a dark figure with red eyes standing at the entrance of the store.

"Holy crap!" Frost shouted in fear. She snatched a near by crowbar from the shelf and chucked it at the figure, catching him by surprise and hitting him in the face. As he fell down, Lauren used her electricity and made sparks glow from her cheeks, creating light. The light shone at the figure and revealed him to be Shadow. The dark hedgehog sat up and rubbed the sore spot on his face where the crowbar hit.

"It's just Shadow." Lauren sighed in relief and trotted over to him. While she helped him back up, Frost approached them.

"Dude, don't just sneak up on us like that!" She said. "You blend in with the dark, so you look creepy."

"Was the crowbar necessary?" Shadow growled back.

"Yes." Frost glanced down at the said item and picked it up. "We could use this, actually." She mumbled and walked back to the shelf.

"Sorry about that." Lauren apologized. "You just startled us, that's all."

"Hmp." Was all Shadow replied with. "Still, you two shouldn't have walked off, especially in a dark mall. It's very reckless."

"I know, but Frost insisted-" Lauren cut herself off when she spotted the red mark on his forehead from the crowbar and grew concerned. "Did we hurt you bad?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"No, you helped me when I was hurt, I should do the same." Lauren then went throw the bag and pulled out a first aid kit that Frost had found in the store. Opening it, she took out a bandage large enough to cover the red mark and turned back to Shadow. "Bend down."

Shadow gave her a look and didn't move. But he saw the stern look in the Pikachu's eyes, though it wasn't threatening to him in the slightest.

He complied anyway and awkwardly knelt down. Lauren stepped forward and pressed he bandages to his head, covering the red mark.

"There, better." Lauren smiled. Shadow looked back at her and glanced away in embarrassment.

"...Thanks..." He muttered. A crash suddenly sounded, causing the two to jump. Turning, the hedgehog and Pikachu saw Frost standing over a knocked-down shelf. Apparently, the Gabite tried to get something from an upper shelf and ended up tipping the entire thing over. She looked at the two facing her and chuckled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Eh heh...Oops?" Frost mumbled. Lauren sighed and face-pawed while Shadow crossed his arms with a deadpanned expression.

"Smooth..." He said sarcastically.

**I'm a bit surprised that only two people actually pointed out who the character Lauren bonds with is gonna be. And yes, I'm keeping that trend going, but for Lauren's bond only. After that, there will be no more. **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	18. Infiltrate pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Infiltrate pt 2

Plastic spoons and cups littered the floor in the Frozen Yogurt stand. Mighty sat on the ground and looked up, watching as Pichu rummaged through the many flavors of yogurt.

"Found the chocolate!" She announced with a smile.

"Great! Hand me down a cup!" Mighty replied. Scooping faintly sounded then Pichu peered over and gave the Vulpix a cup of chocolate yogurt. Mighty took it and the little Pokemon hopped down with one of her own, the two beginning to eat.

"Pichu! Mighty!" A familiar voice called. The two perked their ears and hopped on the front counter of the stand. Warrior Kitty stood at the bottom and was looked up at them with narrowed eyes. "What're you two doing? We have to get back to the others!"

"We're just grabbing a quick snack." Mighty said.

"Yeah, we have the entire mall to ourselves!" Pichu smiled.

Warrior Kitty rolled her eyes. "Grabbing a quick snack. More like stealing from a closed frozen yogurt stand."

"We figured out how to work the iced coffee maker." Pichu said bluntly and held up a plastic cup full of the said beverage. Warrior Kitty remained silent as she stared at them blankly for a moment.

"...Gimme." The Sylveon finally said and held out her ribbons. Pichu gave her the iced coffee and she began to take a few sips. Suddenly, a hand snatched a hold of her ear ribbons.

"There you are." A voice growled. Warrior Kitty turned around to see the red eyes of a dark figure glaring at her. Fear clenched her heart and she let out a scream, whipping out her bat and smashing him in the face. Unfortunately, she continued to beat the figure over and over as he fell to the ground.

"Warrior Kitty, calm down!" Lauren shouted as she and Frost ran up, the Pikachu's cheeks still producing sparks.

"Lauren?" The Sylveon said and looked down to see that the figure she hit multiple times was Shadow. Ears lowering, Warrior Kitty put her bat away and backed up. "Oh, sorry." Lauren scampered over to the hedgehog and helped him up again.

"Are you all done assaulting me with inanimate objects?!" Shadow said in annoyance. A couple seconds of silence passed then Pichu chucked her spoon at him, causing it to bounce off his head.

"Now we're done." She smiled. The spoon fell to the floor and clanked loudly, causing a small echo in the atmosphere.

"Hey! This place is echoey like the Rock Tunnel!" Mighty said.

"We have no time for this." Shadow told her with a scowl. "We have to-"

"Heeeelllloooo!" Pichu shouted.

_"Heeeelllloooo!" _Her voice echoed back.

"We're the Smash Rescuers!" Frost shouted.

_"We're the Smash Rescuers!" _

"Hey, hey, guys. Look." Pichu giggled and shouted again. "I'm an idiot!"

"...You're an idiot!" A voice called back.

The girls began to laugh, while Shadow face-palmed, until Warrior Kitty stopped. "Wait a minute." She said, getting the others' attention. "Pichu shouted 'I'm an idiot', but the echo said 'You're an idiot'. Echoes don't do that." They all glanced at each other with wide eyes then out into the darkness of the mall. However, very faintly, then heard whispers of distant voices.

"Did you guys hear a voice?" Frost asked in alarm.

"Someone else is here..." Lauren whispered in fright. Shadow's eyes narrowed and he stood in front of the girls.

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

"...Anita Bath!" The voice answered. Shadow's challenging expression turned into a confused one as the girls glanced at each other.

"Anita Bath?" The hedgehog repeated.

"Ya sure do!" The distant voice broke out into a laugh as the group finally understood the joke. Pichu and Mighty started laughing as well, Frost, Warrior Kitty, and Lauren started chuckling, but Shadow only had an annoyed glare on his face as his ears pointed back. This kept up until Frost spotted something ahead.

"Guys, look!" She pointed. A faint light caught their attention and they slowly and cautiously approached it. When they came close enough enough, they saw that the light came from the flame of a Charmander's tail. But this flame wasn't like a normal flame, for it was purple. The group looked at the Charmander that leaned against a vending machine, her back to them.

She then turned to face them, her eyes were brown and she wore a Pikachu hoodie with a blue beaded bracelet. She also had a purple stripe down on her nose to match her tail. The Charmander was then accompanied by an Ivysaur. The Ivysaur had on sunglasses with a purple beaded bracelet and brown eyes as well. What was unique about him, his back-flower was a deep blue instead of pink.

The group faced the two Pokemon curiously. "Hey." The Charmander said as she and the Ivysaur approached them. "We heard about you guys. The Smash Rescuers, is that what you were called? You guys are well known on the Smash Bros archive. We saw what that Mary Sue, Sara, is doing to our worlds and us turning into Pokemon. We'd like to help. The name's Bryanna."

"And I'm Bryone." The Ivysaur said with a smile. "Bryanna's brother." Hearing this, realization hit Warrior Kitty and a smile came on her face.

"Hey, I know you two." She said and approached the two. "Bryone, Bryanna, how're you guys doing."

"Pretty good, Warrior Kitty, up until today." Bryone replied. "Y'know, with how two Mary Sues combining our world with Nintendo and destroying everything just so they can take over both, and all."

"Things have gone to shit." Bryanna summed up bluntly.

"So, you two and Warrior Kitty know each other?" Pichu asked curiously.

"Yeah, we've been friends for some time." Warrior Kitty replied with a smile.

"Okay, if you two were turned into Pokemon, then that means you guys are either authors or have the spirit of an author." Lauren guessed, remembering Master Hand's words.

"Sure, we'd let you guys help!" Mighty said with a smile. "We can use any help for our problem."

"Hmp, glad to hear." Bryanna said as she and Bryone shook the girls' hands.

"Now let me guess," Shadow said to the Ivysaur, crossing his arms. "You were the one cracking the jokes earlier."

Bryone chuckled and rubbed his nose. "Heh, yup! It's one of my specialties."

"Good." Shadow then punched the Pokemon right in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Shadow, calm down!" Lauren said frantically and stood in front of the hedgehog. "There's no need for violence, we're among peace and friends."

"Well jeez, _someone_ doesn't have a sense of humor..." Bryanna muttered, crossing her arms then turning to Warrior Kitty. "But I do have to apologize for Bryone. He can be immature at times." The Ivysaur slowly stood back up and rubbed his nose where Shadow punched him.

"Ow! Can't you take a joke?" He snapped at the hedgehog.

"Okay," Warrior Kitty spoke up throw the mini conflict and getting to a more important topic. "So what we need to do next is find the others."

"Then, let's go!" Pichu said and scampered off. The rest of the group followed afterward into the dark mall.

**(Page Break) **

The tapping on the mall's floor sounded as Light, Lilac, Sonic, and Mega Man walked down the dark hall. The four were continuing to follow the sound of someone calling for help. As they got closer, though, the sound grew louder. "We're getting close." The hedgehog said. They all continued down until they finally reached the end. In the darkness, a figure stood there, it's back to the four.

"Help...Help..." It continue to whisper.

"Hey there." Lilac said to the figure with a friendly smile. "Don't worry, we're here to help you!" The figure didn't answer. Instead, it slowly turned around to reveal a soul glowing inside it's body. The glow died down as the bird-like Shadow Creature stood there, it's red eyes glaring with hostility. It turns out it was using the corrupted soul to lure the four to it. Light's, Lilac's, Sonic's, and Mega Man's eyes widened and they took a step back.

"It's a Shadow Creature!" The blue bomber shouted in panic. The Shadow Creature spread it's wings and gave a ferious screech, lunging into an attack.

**Aaaaaaaand, another cliffhanger. *laughs* **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**NOTE: For those who don't know, Bryone and Bryanna are not my characters. Their owner is a fellow author on this archive known as The Midnight Jumper. He had requested that they make an appearance in one of my stories, so I had them show up in a chapter with "Life with the Authors". Well, I felt as if I should've given them more love, so now they're being featured as characters to stay in this story! **

**Midnight Jumper, it you're reading this, I hope this is okay with you! ^_^**


	19. Infiltrate pt 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 18: Infiltrate pt 3

"Sooooo, where are the others?" Bryone asked curiously. He, Bryanna, Warrior Kitty, Pichu, Mighty, Lauren, Shadow, and Frost were walking along the quiet, dark mall. The Charmander was using her purple tail-flame to light their way.

"I...I don't really know, to be honest." The Sylveon answered.

"It wouldn't be like this if you girls haven't walked off." Shadow muttered.

"Can you just let that go, already?" Pichu asked him with a scowl. The small group continued to walk on until a sound caught Mighty's attention. Ears perking, she looked around. It sounded like scuffling, shouting, screeching, and slamming.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" She finally asked.

"Hear what?" Frost replied. They all fell silent when they began to hear the noises as well, only this time they sounded to be getting louder and worse.

"That sounds like a fight!" Lauren said with wide eyes.

"It's coming from over here!" Warrior Kitty then began to run in the direction they heard the sounds from with the others following after. Within about a minute, they approached a dark hallway.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Mighty mumbled as she looked into the darkness. The noises that had been sounding from the hall had stopped now. All was quiet.

"Let's go." Shadow said sternly and entered. While the rest hesitated, Lauren was the first to trot immediately after him. Warrior Kitty, Pichu, Frost, Bryone, and Bryanna glanced at each other then slowly walked in.

A purple glow lit up the darkness as the small group continued down the hall. They looked around, staying alert for any signs of danger. But there was nothing. Everything was still and silent.

"I don't get it." Frost said, braking the tense silence. "The sounds were coming from in here, right? But there's nothing. What-" She cut herself off when she felt something soft under her foot. Frost slowly looked down to see Sonic laying on the ground. She yelped and stumbled back, but was caught by Bryone.

The rest came up and looked at the blue hedgehog in alarm. His eyes were tight shut, as if he were in pain, and he was groaning lightly. They all then looked around the area and saw Light, Lilac, and Mega Man all laying on the floor too, all in the same condition as Sonic. Their faces held a purple tint on it, indicating that they were poisoned.

"It looks like a poison-type Pokemon did this." Pichu said as the rest rushed to their friends.

"Light! Light!" Warrior Kitty shouted frantically, gently shaking the Mega Absol. Light shuttered and barely opened her eyes.

"Sh...Shadow...Creature..." She managed to say before the poison over took her again. When the others heard her words, their eyes widen.

"A Shadow Creature?" Lauren repeated.

"Get down!" Shadow suddenly shouted. Just then, something flew out of the darkness and swooped at them, it's metal talons barely scrapping them. The small group looked up to see the large Shadow Creature flying above them. It's eyes narrowed and it gave a loud screech.

"Looks like it wants to fight." Bryanna said and got in a battle stance.

"Then let's teach this bird a lesson." Bryone said with a smirk. The Shadow Creature gave another screech and advanced toward them again. As it got close, Lauren and Pichu let out Thunder Bolts. But the Shadow Creature dodge them both and knocked both electric-types away with it's talons. Bryanna and Frost came at it and hit it with a Metal Claw and a Dragon Claw. Warrior Kitty then jumped at it and slammed it to the ground with her bat.

However, the Shadow Creature glared at her and shot many Poison Stings. The attack caught the Sylveon off guard and knocked her to the ground.

"Warrior Kitty!" Pichu shouted in alarm and ran to her. Warrior Kitty had her eyes closed as her face grew the purple tint, the move taking effect. "She's poisoned!" Pichu announced.

Bryone and Shadow glanced at each other and nodded. Both turned to the Shadow Creature and fired many Razor Leaves and Chaos Spears. The Shadow Creature dodged each one and then spread it's wings. Purple haze emitted from it and started filling up the hallway.

"What is this?" Frost asked as she and the rest looked in confusion. However, Pichu's eyes widen in panic.

"Poison Powder!" She shouted.

"Don't breathe it in!" Shadow commanded. The small group covered their mouths and noses to prevent themselves from breathing in the haze. The Shadow Creature smirked and used this to it's advantage. It swooped down and slammed right into Frost, Bryanna, and Pichu. The three were knocked down and their mouths were uncovered. Breathing in the Poison Powder, the grunted in pain and became poisoned.

The bird began to target Shadow next. The dark hedgehog held his breath and readied two Chaos spears in his hands. He dodged the shadowy bird and threw his projectiles at it. The Spears made contact and the Shadow Creature slammed against the wall. It quickly got back up and rammed Shadow into the wall, driving the breath out of him.

Without air in his body, he began to grow a little light headed, but resisted the urge to breathe in. Shadow glanced at the Shadow Creature as it kept him in the wall, but Bryone appeared and tossed it away with Vine Whip. As the Shadow Creature was forced back, Lauren smacked it to the ground with Iron Tails.

Shadoe moved his hand to his mouth again and breathed again. He looked at the two Pokemon, surprised for a moment. "How are you two not..."

"Part poison-type." Bryone replied proudly. "Doesn't affect me."

Lauren then faced Shadow, revealing her bandanna covering her nose and mouth. "I plan ahead." She said.

"Look out!" Bryone suddenly shouted. The Shadow Creature was coming back at them with a loud screech. The two Pokemon faced it. The Ivysaur gripped the shadowy bird with his vines to hold it still and the Pikachu fired a powerful Thunder Bolt. The Shadow Creature screeched and pain and looked at the two with hatred.

It then bit down hard on Byone's vines, making him flinch in pain and lossen his grip. The Shadow Creature broke free and fired many Poison Stings at Lauren, hitting her head on. She fell back and lay still on the ground, now poisoned.

"Lauren!" Shadow shouted. Eyes narrowing, he turned to the Shadow Creature. Not caring anymore, he removed his hands from his face to fight. The Poison Powder made it's way into his system and affected him, his face growing the purple tint. Shadow flinched but ignored the pain and formed two large Chaos Spears in his hands, throwing them without hesitation.

The spears sent the Shadow Creature back toward Bryone, who used Vine Whip again and smashed it to the ground.

The shadowy bird lay there and Shadow stood over it. He then fired a Chaos Blast to finish it off. The Shadow Creature hit the wall of the hall then staggered to it's feet. Glancing at the hedgehog and Ivysaur, it then hastily flew out of the hall and disappeared. Shadow and Bryone watched as it retreated.

"Man, those things are annoying." Bryone sighed in exhaustion and flopped into a sitting position. Shadow didn't reply. The pain of the poison hit him again and he hunched over a little with a groan. But he looked back to where Lauren had struggled into a sitting position. Despite the pain, he quickly made his way to her and knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Lauren blinked a little and looked back at him.

"Y-Yeah." She managed to say. "D-Don't worry about me. We have to get you and the others healed." She slowly got up, while. Bryone carefully picked the others up with his vines, and started stumbling toward the exit of the hall. Shadow watched as she did this and got up to stand in her way.

"Lauren, you need to be healed as much as we do." He told her sternly. "You shouldn't be moving too much in your condition."

"You shouldn't either!" Lauren countered.

"Yes, but I'm an Ultimaye Lifeform; I can withstand conditions like poison stronger than others. I'll be fine, but it's _you _that needs moving less."

Lauren looked at him, but didn't argue. She knew he was right, but she still cared about the others more. But, not matter how much she would insist, he would refuse. It made her feel warm inside, however, to know that he cared a little for her health. Lauren looked over and saw that Bryone already had the burden of carrying the others, so she turned back to Shadow, but glanced down.

"Okay." She gave in. "But is it okay if I..." Lauren trailer away, but Shadow caught to what she was trying to ask. He hesitated on his answer, about to deny her, but by seeing that the poison was clearly the Pikachu, he gave in.

Shadow turned his head away, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Go ahead." Lauren smiled and hopped and clung to his shoulder. Shadow stumbled a little as she climbed up and rested on his head, closing her eyes. Bryone began to laugh at the site of the hedgehog with a Pikachu on his head, but a dangerous looking, warning glare from Shadow was enough to shut him up.

The two made their way out of the dark hallway to find the others. As they left, though, Shadoe heard Lauren's soft breathing as she rested and gave a small, hidden smile.

**Zoh my gosh, Shadow smiled. THE WORLD IS ENDING! *shot dead* **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	20. Infiltrate pt 4

**LATE UPDATE IS LAAAAAAAAATE! Yeah, I apologize for that guys! I was busy all this weekend with family stuff and my account was locked, so-wait a second. *reads reviews and looks at last chapter* Oh crap! **

**I just realized that I didn't include Mighty in the little fight with the Shadow Creature last chapter! *laughs* I'm such a fail! I'm sorry, Mighty! XD**

**Anyways, I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 19: Infiltrate pt 4

Mario, Link, Falco, Snake, Midna, Dillon, Hammer Bro, Lucario, and Greninja stood in front of the weapons store. They saw the sliced barred wire and the tipped over shelf inside.

"Well, no doubt they've been here." Snake muttered. Lucario used his aura senses and saw the remaining traces that were in the area.

"Frost, Lauren, and Shadow were here, to be more exact." He said, turning off his senses. "They've probably already collected what we need."

"Saves us the trouble." Midna said with a shrug.

"Okay, so we just have to find the rest." Greninja spoke up. "Just where-" The tapping of foot steps cut her off and she turned to see a dark figure with red eyes standing behind her. Alarmed, Greninja then roundhouse kicked him away.

"Shadow!" A voice shouted in worry.

"Shadow?" The group repeated in surprise. Link shone his lantern forward and saw that the figure Greninja had kicked was indeed Shadow. The dark hedgehog was laying on the ground with Lauren on his head, looking down at him. An Ivysaur stood off to the side and was looking at the hedgehog.

"Man, you just have it had in dark places, don't ya?" He asked him. Pikachu glanced over and immediately spotted Frost, Lilac, Sonic, Mighty, Warrior Kitty, Pichu, Light, Mega Man, and a Charmander in his vines. His eyes widen in alarm and concern.

"What happened?!" He questioned as the rest of the group saw the others as well.

"We ran into a Shadow Creature that had gotten into the mall." Shadow replied as he stood back up. The Ivysaur lowered them to the ground and Shadow put Lauren down as well.

"They've been poisoned while fighting it off." The Pikachu said in worry. "We have to heal them, fast."

"And you too." Shadow added, looking at her sternly.

Falco glanced at the poisoned Charmander then at the Ivysaur. "Who're they?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"We'll explain later!" The Ivysaur told him impatiently. "Just hurry up them!"

Pikachu observed the injured teammates. "These look like the effects of poison-type attacks." He observed. "I think I have some status potions in our supplies." He took out his bag and opened it, beginning to search through it.

"Will potions work on other species that aren't Pokemon?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, it should." Pikachu replied. He finally pulled out an Antidote bottle. He went over to the poisoned teammates and started spraying them with it's contents. After he finished, the purple tints began to disappear from their faces. Light, Sonic, Warrior Kitty, Frost, Mega Man, Pichu, Mighty, and the Charmander all opened their eyes and sat up.

"Is...Is our poison gone?" The Sylveon asked in a groggy tone.

"Looks like it." Sonic responded, getting up to his feet. Pikachu went over and gave some of the Antidote to Lauren and Shadow and their poison began to go away as well.

"That feels much better." The Pikachu said in relief.

"Okay, now can you guys tell us who they are?" Falco asked once more, pointing to the Ivysaur and Charmander.

"Oh!" Warrior Kitty walked over to the two siblings and stood next to them, facing the rest of the group. "Guys, this Bryone and Bryanna. We met them earlier and they want to help us out in taking down Sara."

"It is okay if they join us, right?" Mighty asked curiously. The smashers all glanced at each other and back at the two new Pokemon.

"Okay." Mario said with a smile. "We do appreciate all the help we can get." At the sound of his words, Bryone and Bryanna high-fived rached other and the rest of the girls smiled excitedly.

"So on to an important topic, Lauren and I got all the supplies we need from the weapons store." Frost spoke up, holding up the bag containing the supplies. "So we're good to go."

"Then let's head out!" Lilac said with a determined smile.

**(Page Break) **

The group had exited the Nintendo Mall and walked across the parking lot. Approaching the bikes, they all hopped on and started them up. "So next," Mario said to them. "To get the Smash Balls."

"St Augustine or bust!" Light shouted excitedly. With that, the group rode out of the parking lot and sped down the road, disappearing into the distance. Little did they know, however, a certain Archeops was perched and hidden within a tree. He had overheard everything. Once he saw the group disappear, he took out a walky-talky and spoke in it.

"Sara, I found out what the heroes are doing." He said. "They're heading to a place called St Augustine to get the Smash Balls."

"Thanks Josh." Sara's voice spoke back.

"Here's what we want you to do." Ebony's voice spoke as well. "We'll send you some people and you will take them to the same place the heroes are going. They will fight them off and prevent them from getting those Smash Balls."

Josh nodded. "Understood." He switched the walky-talky off and waited. After a while, he heard footsteps at the foot of the tree and jumped down. Josh saw Shulk standing before him.

"Sara and Ebony had sent us to go confront the heroes." The Hom said. "We will follow your command to stop them." Josh noticed three other people standing behind him. He had to admit, two of them he was doubtful about, but he pushed it away. Josh faced Shulk again and smirked.

"Great. Now let's go crush some Pokemon." He spread his arms and fanned out his feathers, taking flight into the sky. Shulk and the rest followed after and they headed into the direction he group rode off to, disappearing into the night.

**Yeah, I think this chapter was another "meh" chapter. I feel as if I could've done better, but that's just me! Hm, we do have a bit of a mystery here, and there will be another awesome fight next chapter! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	21. Encounter in the Museum pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Hurray for awesome battling! Enjoy! **

**NOTE: If you want to, when you see this (*) look up and listen to the Mission Impossible tune for a funny effect. **

Chapter 20: Encounter in the Museum pt 1

Motors died down and came to a stop as the group parked the motorcycles in front of the St Augustine Museum. Like Pikachu had said, it only took them an hour to get there. The shore to the ocean was near by and beyond the water, Isle Delfino was in the distance. The group walked up to the front of the museum.

"Alright." Light said with a smirk, putting on sunglasses. "Let's do this." (*) They all nodded to each other and went into action. First, Lauren took the walky-talkies from the supply bag and passed one to everyone. They then ran to the side of the large building. Light signaled to Midna to float up to the roof. The twilight imp gave a thumbs up and did just that. Once there, she used her hand-hair to grab everyone and bring them up, one-by-one.

The group ran across the roof until they approached the opening to an air vent. Frost got the crowbar from the bag and used it to pry the vent open.

"Okay, Midna, Bryanna, Lucario, Hammer Bro, and Mega Man." Mario spoke up and faced said people. "You guys stay up here and keep watch for any guards."

"Got it." Lucario replied as the other four nodded in understanding. They all then jumped into the air vent and continued on. Lucario, Midna, Hammer Bro, Bryanna, and Mega Man were quiet as they watched after them.

"Hey, didn't the news say this place was heavily guarded?" The twilight imp finally said after a while.

"Yeah?" Mega Man answered.

"Then where are the guards?"

The five looked around and noticed that there were indeed no guards in sight. Everything was empty and quiet. "...Huh, weird." Hammer Bro mumbled.

**(Page Break) **

The group continued to crawl through the air vent until they found another opening. Opening it, they threw the rope down and one-by-one they slid down and finally stood on the floor of the museum.

"And that's how, we roll." Light smirked, taking off the glasses.

"We're breaking into a museum to steal Smash Balls." Warrior Kitty said in wonder. "I don't even know how I should feel about this." Pikachu scampered away from the group and approached a stand that had maps of the museum. Grabbing one, he rejoined them and opened it.

"Okay." Pikachu spoke up as he read. "The treasure exhibits are to the north side of the building. That's most likely where the Smash Balls would be."

"Then let's move." Mario commanded. Everyone then set forth and ran through the museum.

**(Page Break) **

Everything remained silent as the group moved through the many exhibits of treasure. They glanced around at each one, keeping a look out for the Smash Balls. After a moment of walking around, something glowing caught their attention. The group turned to see the Smash Balls up on display a couple feet away. Yellow tape surrounded the exhibit, labeling "Caution" and "Danger" in bold letters.

"There they are!" Mighty said in excitement.

"Well, this is pretty easy for a 'heavilt gaurded' discovery." Sonic said. Greninja looked at the open Smash Balls then at the empty area around it.

"This is too easy." She observed. "Something's not right..."

"Who cares? Let's get the Smash Balls so we can beat Sara senseless!" Lilac said with a smile. Before anyone could object, she hopped toward the glowing orbs. Immediately, a glowing, blue blade slammed down on the ground, intercepting her path. Lilac yelped in alarm and fell back, looking at the Monado blade with wide eyes.

Shulk then stepped out of the darkness around the exhibit, his glowing red red eyes narrowed. He swung his Monado to strike the Buneary when the blade of the Master Sword clashed against it and shoved it away. Link stood over Lilac protectively and glared at the Hom. The rest of the group ran up and stood beside the two.

"I knew there was going to be trouble." Greninja said with narrowed eyes. As Shulk faced against them, a cocky chuckle sounded and Josh swooped down from the ceiling, standing before them.

"Long time, no see." He said to the group with a smirk. "Frost, I see you're looking beautiful as always." The Gabite only responded with a growl. "Ah, and I see you have a new face among you." Josh continued, looking to Bryone. "Just one more brat for us to slaughter."

"We're getting those Smash Balls, Josh." Warrior Kitty said threateningly. "So you better step down now or your remains will be nothing but blood and feathers." The Archeops looked at the Sylveon and only gave a taunting laugh.

"Yeah, that's similar to what those security guards said." Josh replied, earning looks of surprise from the group. "But, our new recruits took them out, no problem." Just as he finished his sentence, three figures stepped out and stood with him and Shulk. One was a dark angel, one was a brown dog with a bird on his back, and the final one was a small koopaling. All their eyes were glowing red with mind control.

It didn't take the group long at all to figure out who they were. "Oh no..." Mario said in disbelief.

"Dark Pit!" Light shouted in shock.

"The Duck Hunt Dog." Mighty said worriedly.

"Bowser Jr..." Warrior Kitty whispered.

Josh looked at them all and smirked. "That's right. We thought they'd be good additions on our side, so now they will obey us no matter what."

"You bastard." Warrior Kitty growled with narrowed eyes. She then lunged forward to strike the Archeops with her bat, but Josh had flown up in the air before she could reach him. With that, the rest had spring into battle. Link and Shulk continued to go at each other, battleing with the Master Sword and the Monado. Lilac tried to help her friend out by standing off to the side, shooting missiles with her rocket launcher. But once again, due to Shulk's ability to see the future, he dodged every one.

Bowser Jr had gotten into his Koopa Clown car and hovered in the air over Mario, Sonic, and Pikachu. The plumber sent fireballs up at him while the hedgehog Homing Attacked into the car and the Pokemon sent Thunder Bolts. Bowser Jr countered the fireballs and Thunder Bolts with the car's canon and dodged most of them. Using the Clown car's arms, he threw many punches at them and continued to fire the cannonballs.

However, while all the fighting was going on, Mighty had managed to sneak away from everyone and up to the Smash Balls exhibit. She carefully took the colorful orbs and placed them into Pikachu's bag.

Josh continued to fly through the air above Warrior Kitty. Light and Pichu now stood at her side to help. The Archeops smirked and swooped down toward them with an Arial Ace. As he got close, Pichu fired a Thunder Bolt, causing him to slow down some. Light came up and smashed him with her shovel toward Warrior Kitty, who slammed him down with her bat. Both the Sylveon and the Mega Absol fired a Hyper Beam and a Dark Pulse, hitting him hard.

Josh got into a kneeling position and growled. He sent out a very strong Sandstorm and caused the three girls to blow away from him. Pichu hit the ground and closed her eyes tight as the Snadstorm blew around her, the move taking effect. Warrior Kitty quickly stood over her and activated Mirror Coat, blocking the sand and blowing it back. Josh flew up in the air and took out his gun, shooting at the three.

Light's, Warrior Kitty's, and Pichu's eyes widen in alarm and the frantically dodged the bullets. But the Sylveon used Mirror Coat to block them and the Mega Absol charged and fired a large Shadow Ball. The projectile hit Josh and he fell back down to the ground with a thud. Immediately, Warrior Kitty and Light pounced at him with their bat and shovel. Josh grabbed their weapons as they got to him and tried to hold them back. He then glanced over at one of the other fights going on.

Snake and Falco had their weapons out while Greninja formed many Water Shurikens, the three shooting up at Dark Pit as he flew in the air. The dark angel dodged the bullets and attacks and fired from his staff at the two. But one Ice Beam shot toward him and froze his right wing. Dark Pit glared at Frost and swooped down with now his bow and drawn. The Gabite held out her katana and the two clashed blades together. Finally, Frost used Dragon Breath to fgo the area. Dark Pit backed up in surprise and looked around the fog until the Pokemon appeared before him and gave him a kick in the torso.

Josh saw Snake, Falco, and Greninja put their attention back on the dark angel and smirked. He used his feet and pushed Warrior Kitty and Light off him, quickly flying away.

Frost wielded her katana and prepared to join the other three. Suddenly, a force rammed right into her and carried her far away from the battle. Once behind an exhibit, Frost was pinned to the ground, preventing her from moving, and a hand covered her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"Well, well, well, what has happened here, Frost?" An all too familiar voice spoke quietly. Frost looked up in horror to see Josh pinning her down and staring down at her with a sinister smirk. "We appear to be alone. And with everyone distracted and focused on fighting, no one can hear you scream."

**Only one thing to say...OH SHIT! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *runs away* **

**Yoshi:...Oh great. Sorry, readers. Warrior Kitty's busy freaking out. She would like to thank you all for reading, though! See ya!**


	22. Encounter in the Museum pt 2

**Okay, guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**WARNING: Let me just say this, there will be some mild sexual themes at the beginning of this chapter, but don't worry! It's nothing too serious that I have to change the rating. NOTHING BAD HAPPENS! DON'T FREAK OUT LIKE I ****AM RIGHT NOW! W****HY DID I EVEN DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I'M SO SORRY FROST! **

**...Enjoy. **

Chapter 21: Encounter in the Museum pt 2

Frost's eyes widen in horror and her heart started racing. She knew what he was about to do. She began to squirm around, desperately trying to get out from under him. But the Archeops was much stronger than she was and kept her down. Josh watched her feeble attempts to get away and chuckled. Frost looked back up at him, fear and tears in her eyes.

"Oh, you're cute when you try to resist." He said seductively. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "But if you keep that up, I'll only punish you more." He then started to lick around the side of her neck, sending chills through Frost's body and making her struggle more. But her mouth was still covered to prevent her from screaming. Josh only continued to smirk and move his tounge on her neck. Finally, he removed his hand from Frost's mouth and claimed her lips with his own, only making the Gabite freak out more.

Meanwhile, back in the battle, Dillon rolled around in a large circle around Duck Hunt, confusing the dog. As he was distracted, Shadow came up from behind and hit him with a Chaos Spear. While the two Assist Trophies handled the dog, Lauren blocked the Duck with Iron Tail as it swooped at her mutiple times. She then smacked it away, but it was quick to fly back up and come at her. Eyes narrowing, Lauren fired a Thunder Bolt and brought the Duck to the ground.

She looked around to see if anyone else was in need of help, but she noticed that two people were gone. Frost and Josh. Slight discomfort grew in her as she searched the area until finally, she spotted something far away. The Archeops had the Gabite pinned to the ground and was, what looked like, kissing her. Panic struck Lauren as she quickly caught on to what he was doing.

"Frost!" She shrieked and quickly ran toward them. Josh removed his lips from Frost's and recovered her mouth.

"And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for." He said quietly. Frost's heart nearly stopped as he began to lower himself to her. A large bolt of lightening shot at him and hit the Archeops hard in the back.

Josh let out a grunt of pain and stood up off the Gabite. Immediately, a flash of yellow appeared in front of him and smacked him hard in the face with Iron Tail. Josh stumbled back, covering his face with his hands and glared at who hit him.

Lauren stood in a battle position in front of where Frost continue to lay. Her eyes were narrowed in a death glare and large sparks erupted from her cheeks. "I'm not letting you harm my friend in the same way you tried with me." She said in a dangerously calm and quiet tone. "Back off now before I kick your ass."

Josh only replied with a growl. Quick as lightening, he flew toward the Pikachu with a furious roar. But Lauren was prepared. She stood up and waited for him to come. As she did, she clenched her right paw into a fist and electricity formed around it; the sparks from her cheeks intensifying. When Josh had finally reached her, she gave a powerful Thunder Punch.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Lauren's fist met with the Archeops' face. The electricity burst from her fist at the contact and the larger Pokemon was blown away from her at a great speed.

Everyone who was battling stopped as a blur flew right past them, smashed into Dark Pit, and crashed hard into one of the many exhibits. Even the mind controlled newcomers were starteld as they stared in shock as the Archeops slumped on the ground. After a few silent moments, Snake turned his attention to the place where Josh flew from. He saw Lauren standing farther away, continuing to glare at her enemy's brother. But what alarmed him was Frost laying on the ground.

"Frost!" He shouted and ran toward the Pokemon with the rest of the group following behind him. They all approached the Gabite and Snake kneeled down next to her. "Frost, are you okay?"

Frost remained silent as she breathed hollowly. Her eyes were wide and they held a distant, terrified look. "...He...He tried to rape me...He actualy tried to rape me..." Fresh tears now begain to spill down her face as she hugged onto the soldier tightly. She burried her face in his shoulder as the terrible experience still remained in her mind.

Snake began to rub her head to comfort her. "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you." He told her quietly. The rest of the group looked at Frost, shocked expressions on their faces after what they heard. Lauren didn't move from her spot. She continued to stand and watch where the Archeops lay with a glare. But, her look quickly vanished and she gasped.

Shulk, Bowser Jr, and Duck Hunt had helped Josh back up. The Archeops was hunched over from his injuries and he had a large, burned spot at the side of his face from the Thunder Punch. He was as the rest of the group turned to face him and he growled, pulling out his gun.

"Now I'm pissed." He hissed. The group got into battle stances, but before they could spring onto another battle, Lauren grabbed something from her bag of supplies. She stepped up to the front of the group and faced off with Josh.

"Next time," She said and help up the activated bombs from the weapons store. "Learn some respect, you perverted pig." She chucked the bombs across the exhibits and they landed right in front of the Archeops and the newcomers. They stared down at them in panic.

"Oh sh-" Josh shouted.

**(Page Break) **

A calm wind blew peacefully as Midna, Lucario, Hammer Bro, Mega Man, and Bryanna sat on the roof of the museum. Their eyes scanned the surrounding area, checking for any sign of guards.

"It's taking them an awfully long time." Bryanna finally said. "You think they found the Smash Balls?"

Mega Man shrugged. "Don't know. This museum is pretty big. It could take them a while." A smell then wafted over Hammer Bro's nose. He sniffed the air a couple times then turned to the others.

"Hey, do you guys smell smoke?" He asked. Right then and there, the entire museum exploded, beight flames and smoke rising in the air. As it did, Lucario flew right out of the billowing smoke and face-planted in the dirt with Midna, Mega Man, Hammer Bro, and Bryanna landing on top of him. The five slowly sat up and looked at the burning museum with wide eyes.

"What the hell happened?!" The twilight imp shouted. A chorus of screaming sounded in the air and the rest of the group and the newcomers flew out as well. The Smashers, Rescuers, and Assist Trophies landed roughly on the ground and on each other. With the newcomers, Shulk landed and skid on the ground a little. Before he could get up, Dark Pit, Duck Hunt, and Bowser Jr all piled on top of him...along with the Koopa Clown car. Far off, Josh shot out and tumbled on the ground. Slowly, he proped himself onto his elbows and looked at the destruction.

"Damn it." He growled. "Better bail." With that, he flapped his wings, despite his injuries, and quickly took off in the sky.

Back with the heroes, everyone slowly got up and stared silently at the burning building. "Well, something was bound to explode sooner or later in this story." Sonic mumbled.

"Wait! We didn't get the Smash Balls!" Dillon exclaimed. Hearing his words, the rest began to grow alarmed. However, Mighty only calmly smiled.

"Think again, guys." She told them as she pulled the colorful orbs out of Pikachu's bag. "I managed to get them while you all were fighting." The group sighed and relazed themselves. Falco came over and rubbed her head.

"Good work, Mighty." He congratulated.

"Excuse me." Lucario spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Um, can I ask, what the heck happened in there?!" He asked and pointed to the burning museum.

"We just had a run-in with Josh." Warrior Kitty replied with a nervous chuckle. "Apparently, it ended a bit too extreme than we were expecting."

"Speaking of which, it looks like Josh fled." Greninja observed as she looked around the area. "I don't see him anywhere, but what happened to Shulk and the other three?" As if on cue, the Clown car a couple feet away shifted. It lifted up to reveal the four newcomers there, their eyes no longer glowing red.

"What...happened? Where are we?" The koopaling asked, glancing around in confusion. They then turned to see the entire group approach them.

"They're snapped out of it!" Warrior Kitty said with a bright smile. "They're no longer mind controlled!"

"We were...mind controlled?" Shulk repeated, getting even more confused.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?!" Dark Pit shouted in annoyance. "Where are we, how did we get here, and who are they?" He then pointed to the group of Pokemon.

Mario stepped up and began to explain everything that happened. From Sara mind controlling the newcomers, to all of the events that lead to the museum encounter. As they listened, the four newcomers began to understand what was happening.

"Well, that makes things a whole lot clear..." Dark Pit finally said with Dunk Hunt and Bowser Jr nodding in agreement.

"At least we've been freed from Sara." Shulk said in relief. "We didn't do anyting regretful while mind controlled, did we?"

"Except siding with Sara and helping her cause destruction, no. Not really." Pichu replied.

"Weeell, there is one thing." Warrior Kitty mumbled nervously to the Hom. "You, sort of, uh..."

"You made-out with an Espurr." Falco finished bluntly.

Shulk put on a strange and confused expression as he faced the pilot. "Wait...I did what?"

"Uh, I hate to butte in in this nice conversation," Bryanna interrupted and pointed to the still buring museum. "But shouldn't we be running away?" Distant sirens began to sound through the air. The group turned around to see the lights of police cars in the distance, heading toward the area. Their eyes widen in panic and they all quickly got on the motorcycles.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Light shouted hastily. She and the rest quickly sped out of the museum's parking lot and rode down the street, just before the cops arrived.

**Wow. We've managed to destroy a tower (graveyard) and blow up and entire museum. We are just destructive, aren't we? XD **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	23. Reassurance

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Now in this chapter, we'll be experiencing something that we haven't experienced in a loooooong time. **

**Fluff. Lot's of it. **

**So, let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 22: Reassurance

The full moon was now at the highest point in the sky, casting silvery light over the land. After the group had got away from the museum, Dark Pit, Bowser Jr, and Duck Hunt decided to head to where Smashville was and help tend to the residents. After Warrior Kitty explained what Sara had done with him, Shulk decided to tag along to help stop her and Ebony, as well as get his revenge on the Espurr.

The group soon found a campsite and agreed to stay there for the night. Once they found a spot, they started settling in. Mario, Snake, Link, Falco, and Pikachu were busy setting up spots for them to rest. Sonic, Mega Man, and Dillon were all playing around on 3DS'. Light, Lilac, Mighty, Bryanna, and Bryone all sat around a fire with marshmallows. Finally, Shadow, Midna, Hammer Bro, Greninja, Lucario, and Shulk were just sitting around and talking to one another.

Back with the five Pokemon, Light held her marshmallow over the fire until it was melty and sticky. She grabbed Mighty's crossbow and got the others' attention.

"Hey, check this out." She told them. Using the crossbow, Light aimed and fired her stick with the sticky marshmallow at Sonic. The treat hit the blue hedgehog at the back of his head and stuck to his quills. Sonic looked up from his 3DS and glanced around in confusion. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and resumed playing, unaware of the marshmallow on his head.

The five chuckled as this happened, but then Bryone spoke next. "Guys, look!" The rest saw the Ivysaur's face covered in molten marshmallows so it looked like he had a beard. "I'm President Snow and I want Katniss Everdeen dead so she won't stop the Capitol in fulfilling my selfish and political desires." He said in a deep voice.

Light, Lilac, and Mighty burst into hysterics, but Bryanna stared at Bryone with a blunt look. "...How am I related to you?" She asked.

"So, where's Warrior Kitty and Frost?" Lilac managed to ask after laughing.

"I saw Warrior Kitty walk off with Pichu somewhere." Mighty replied.

**(Page Break) **

About a half mile from their spot, a Sylveon and a Pichu were at the entrance to the campsite.

Warrior Kitty stood with a pissed and impatient expression (from walking so far) next to Pichu. The little electric-type was inserting a dollar into a vending machine and typed up the code for the snack she wanted. The little metal hoops slowly twisted and the candy bar came closer to the edge, only to tilt downward and get stuck.

Pichu looked at it and sighed in annoyance. She turned to the Sylveon. "Uh, do you have a spare dollar-" Warrior Kitty whipped out her bat and smashed the window of the vending machine, the pissed and impatient expression never leaving her face.

Pichu looked at the broken glass and the candy bar fell directly in her paws. "...That works too."

**(Page Break) **

"What about Frost, then?" Lilac asked once more.

"She's, uh..." Bryanna mumbled worriedly. "...She's over there." They all turned to where the Charmander said.

Frost sat by herself near the motorcycles. She has huddled up and had her tail wrapped around her, he eyes still holding a distant and fearful look. She didn't move until Snake came over and led her to where they had a couple sleeping bags set up. Frost got into one of them and curled into a ball, closing her eyes tight. Snake knelt down next to the Gabite and stayed with her for comfort.

The five Pokemon were quiet as they watched this. "I feel so bad for her." Mighty whispered. "To be almost raped? She must be so horrifed."

"Okay." Light spoke up, holding a random piece of paper. "I am now adding an Archeops feathered scarf on my list of things 'to-make', along with an Espurr-skin coat and Sneasel-skin boots."

"I just can't believe this." Bryanna growled as she looked in the fire's flames. "Places are being destroyed and people are being harmed around us. It's like I said back at the mall; everything has gone to shit, and it's all because of those damns Mary Sues."

Farther off, Lauren sat on her own. She had overheard the others' conversation and looked over to where Snake still stayed with Frost. A fresh wave of guilt washed over her and she lowered her head. Wordlessly, she got up and took off, disappearing into the woods. But she didn't leave unnoticed. Shadow had spotted the Pikachu leave, concern growing in him. He got up from where he sat and followed after her.

**(Page Break) **

Shadow walked through the undergrowth of the woods until he stopped, finding who he was looking for. Lauren sat in a clearing on her own, her back to him. Her head was lowered and she had ahurt atmosphere around her. Shadow took a couple steps forward until he approached her.

"It's not wise to wonder into the woods on your own." He told her.

"Don't you think you've lectured me enough about safety through this damn mission?" Lauren replied coldly, not turning to face him. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, a bit surprised by her attitude. There was definitelt something wrong. Shadow gave a soft sigh and moved forward, sitting down and leaning against a tree. Lauren, however, turned her head away so she won't face him.

"Something's bothering you, isn't there?" The hedgehog finally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Shadow." Lauren growled. "Just leave me alone." Shadow continued to look at her, barely seeing the Pikachu's face. Her eyes glowed and burned in annoyance and a bit of anger. But no matter what she told him, he didn't move.

"What good is a teammate if you won't allow them to help you out?" Shadow said. "Trying to keep an issue to yourself and deal with it on your own doesn't always work, I know from experience."

Lauren didn't respond. She remained silent as his words sank in. Shadow saw that the Pikachu still didn't answer, nor face him. He gave a silent sigh of annoyance for not getting her to tell him, and crossed his arms over his chest. They both had fell into an unsettled silence.

"This is all my fault."

Shadow turned back to Lauren. She was now looking up at the starry sky. Her brown eyes no longer held the annoyed, angered glow, but a sad and hut one.

"What's your fault?" He asked.

"Everything." Lauren said bitterly. "This entire problem is my fault."

"How so?" Shadow questioned, tilting his head.

"I encouraged her. Back when we first met nine years ago, Sara had looked so nice, and she was, to me. We got along so well and I thought she was innocent, so I supported her on everything she did. Boy, was that a wrong decission.

"When she made that first story and disrespected everyone and everything that 'she wasn't', I was appauled. Of course, being her best friend at the time, I tried to back Sara up by writing my chapter, but that just made everyone turn against me. It wasn't until she finished her story and told me her first plan to come to Nintendo that I decided I've had enough of her. We got into a fight, and then we stopped being friends. We went separate ways. Despite the fact that Sara stalked me, my life got better; I met new friends who accepted me, for me.

"But after she brainwashed me into joining her in taking over the first time and seeing what she's become now, it just horrifies me. I wanted Sara to move on and live a happy life, but she just got worse. Taking over your world and my world too, stealing souls, it makes me ashamed that I once supported a monster. Warrior Kitty and the others want me to join them to stop Sara, but honestly, I have no place here. I helped her become what she is in the past when I should've stopped her, and I lost her as a friend because of it..."

Lauren trailed away and went silent. Small sobs were escaping her throat as she stared off into nothing, tears now spilling down her face and drenching her fur. She closed her eyes tight and covered her face with her paws.

Shadow had been silent as he listened to Lauren's story. He let her words settle in his mind and looked at the sadden Pikachu. After hearing about her mistakes in her past, he started feeling...sympathy? He was _sympathizing _her? Shadow narrowed his eyes slightly at this abnormal feeling, when it then clicked in his mind.

Why he always found himself proctecting her, why he always ends up by her side, why they're always helping one another. Why he always goes after to find her first when she walks off and warn her about the many dangers; why he wants her safe. _The reason she interests me is because... _Shadow said to himself in realization. _...She's just like me. _

They were similar in ways. They both once stood on the side of evil to help bring destruction to a world. They both realized what they've been doing is wrong, and turned away from it. They both lost a close friend, and believed it was all their fault because of it. Despite putting their past behind them, they still felt a bit of fresh pain. They were alike.

Shadow looked away from Lauren and up at the stars above. The Pikachu continued to cry in her paws until he spoke. "I know how you feel."

Lauren uncovered her face and turned to the hedgehog in surprise. "You...do?" She asked.

Shadow only gave a nod and kept his eyes to the sky. "I've gone through similar events; siding on a bad cause, realized it's wrong, and lost a close friend. We've both been through hard times and mistakes, only having ourselves to blame. But despite what we did and what happened in the past, we have to let it go and focus on today. To learn what we can do better. That's what I've learned, and you should too.

"You may have helped Sara into causing this destruction, but you can also stop it. You have friends that support you and want your help; they _need _your help. You need to learn from your past mistakes and look forward, acting on how you should fix them."

Lauren stared at Shadow, eyes wide in wonder. He was right. She just needed to let all her troubles go and solve them. To make a difference. Wiping away her tears, she smiled.

"You're right, Shadow." She said quietly. "Thank you."

Shadow didn't face her, but gave a small smirk. "Don't mention it." Lauren then turned her gaze up at the starry sky as well. The two had remained silent as they watched the glowing specks of the stars. A cold wind began to blow, ruffling Lauren's fur and caused her to shiver. Her eyes began to droop as well and she gave a quiet yawn, exhaustion beginning to overtake her.

Shadow continued to look at the stars until he felt something soft and warm on his legs. Freezing up and eyes wideing, he slowly looked down to see that Lauren had curled up on his lap, fast asleep. He stared at her in slight confusion, unsure what to do exactly. His mind was telling him to push her off, but he looked at the Pikachu's sleeping form. Her flank rose and fell peacefully as she slept and her tail curled over to cover her nose.

Shadow relaxed his body at the sight of Lauren sleeping. After all the chaos they all went through recently, she needed the rest, and he shouldn't disturb her. Shadow then began to glance around their current area. No one was around. The others were back at the campsite, probably unaware of their absence. They wouldn't be there to see the two.

With that, Shadow glanced back at Lauren and closed his eyes as well, giving another small, hidden smile. He can let it slide.

**Shadow smiled again! THE WORLD IS GONNA BURST IN FLAMES! *shot dead, again* **

**Anyways, yeah. Fluffy ending is fluffy! I actually did realized that Lauren's back story and Shadow's from the Sonic games are actually pretty similar in a sense. That is why I decided to have them grow a character bond! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	24. Ebony's Plan

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! First, I just gotta say that after this chapter, the story will start to go in more depth and a little more serious. So, let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 23: Ebony's Plan

A loud click had sounded. Both Shadow and Lauren blinked open their eyes and saw Light and Mega Man standing in front of them a little ways away. The Mega Absol held a phone in her paw and they both were trying to surpress laughter. Shadow and Lauren then slowly turned to see Sonic laying on his belly next to them, his head resting on his hand and a smirk on his face.

"You two have a good night's sleep?" He asked knowingly.

A deafening boom sounded throught the air followed by a scream from Sonic. This caused the rest of the group in the campsite to jump and wake up immediately.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Bryone shouted as he snapped awake.

"The hell was that?" Falco grumbled as Mighty wiped the sleep from her eyes. Suddenly, Shulk's eyes widen and he went still, indicating that a vision was flashing in his mind. Warrior Kitty noticed this a turned to him.

"You okay, Shulk? What's wrong?" She asked in concern. Shulk shook his head and blinked.

"I'm fine, I just had a vision. But pretty soon Sonic, Mega Man, and Light won't be." He replied, deadpanned. "And it's not a pretty scene..." The group had looked around and noticed that the three weren't around, as well as Lauren and Shadow. Another boom sounded and they all looked into the woods where it came from.

"Let's go check it out." Mario said as they all headed into the trees.

"This ain't gonna be good..." Bryanna muttered.

**(Page Break) **

The group had walked through the undergrowth of the woods and soon approached the clearing. Immediately, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Sonic face-down in the dirt. Smoke rose from his body with marks from a Chaos Blast in the ground around him. They looked over and saw a knocked down tree as well with Mega Man's legs sticking out from under it.

Finally, they group looked and saw Shadow chasing Light around the clearing with Lauren just standing to the side, face-pawing. The two were shouting at each other and the Mega Absol held a phone as well.

"Give me the damn phone, Light!" The dark hedgehog shouted at her in anger.

"Why don't you come over here and face me?" (*) Light taunted back with a smirk.

"What is going on here?!" Mario finally spoke up. Light saw the rest standing there and quickly ran to them. Shadow sped over to stop her, but she fired a Shadow Ball at his feet and tripped him.

"Guys, check this out!" Light said with a snicker and showed them the phone. "You wouldn't believe it!" Warrior Kitty took the phone in her ribbons and they all looked at the screen. On it was a picture of Shadow sitting against the tree with Lauren curled on his lap, both asleep. Upon seeing the picture, Lilac, Pichu, Bryone, Midna, and Falco burst into laughter.

"Awwww!" Warrior Kitty and Mighty said in unison, both smiling.

"Huh, that's something you'll never see everyday." Snake commented, seemingly surprised. While they all looked at the picture, Lauren had helped Shadow back to his feet.

"Well, it looks like Mr Badass has a soft side." Bryanna said with a smirk. Hearing her words and the other five laughing, Shadow lowered his ears and growled, face-palming as his face slightly flushed red.

A fit off coughing was heard and Sonic shakily got back up, along with Mega Man wriggling his way out from under the tree. "I know!" The blue hedgehog said with laugh. "I'm so using that against him in the future."

Shadow grabbed Sonic by the fur on his chest and glared him in the eye. "If you so much as tell _anyone _back home, you'll be nothing more than a memory."

"Shadow, just take a breather..." Lauren said to the dark hedgehog worriedly.

"Oh screw plain black mailing!" Light said and took the phone back. "This is going on the internet!"

"That's it! You're dead, Absol!" Shadow had prepared to lunge forward, but Lauren was quick to grab one of his legs to try to stop him.

"Okay, can we focus on what's important here?" Pikachu spoke up. As everyone calmed down, Mario spoke as well.

"So, we have managed to get the Smash Balls." He said. "Now we have to head back to Smashville and discuss what we do next." The rest all nodded in understanding and they headed back to the campsite. Once they gathered all their things, they started up the motorcycles and rode out, heading to the Smash Mansion.

**(Page Break) **

Cold wind blew as the darkness of Subspace spread all around. Within it's depths, Sara, Ebony, and Satan all stood in the battlefield where Tabuu was fought. In front of them, many dark orbs floated and showed them many things that was currently going on in the lands. The Shadow Creatures were all roaming the civilizations of the real world and Nintendo alike. The citizens were all tucked away and hiding in their homes, fearing of what was happeing to their world.

Sara, Ebony, and Satan smirked as they watched their efforts succeeding. That is, until flapping wings met their ears. The three turned as Josh approached them. He looked tattered and exhausted with many burns on his body. He finally made it to them and flopped on the ground, panting heavily.

"Josh, what happened?" Sara asked in concern as she adn the other two came up to him. "Where's Shulky and the other three?" Josh slowly struggled inot a kneeling position and looked up at her.

"The heroes freed them." He growled through clenched teeth. "That damn Lauren blew the St Augustine place up and they ran off with them and the Smash Balls."

"They have the Smash Balls?!" Satan repeated with wide eyes.

"Dang it!" Sara snapped in rage. "Curse Lauren! Now I lost my boyfriend and they have a chance at beating us once again."

Satan let out an angered sigh and turned to Ebony. "We just lost our supporting newcomers. Now what do we do?" Ebony remained silent. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked out at nothing. Finally, she smirked.

"We lure them out here." She said. Satan, Sara, and Josh looked at her in confusion.

"Out here? In Subspace?" The Espurr asked.

"Yes." Ebony replied.

"Lead them out here." Satan repeated in sarcasting doubt. "How in the hell are we gonna do that?" Ebony turned and slowly walked back to the dark orbs. She was quiet until she turned back to face the other three, her smirk still present.

"We do something that will scar them so deeply. Anger will hit them so badly that they'll have no choice but to come here and face us, which is when we'll strike." She answered. "The only way to do that, is to go after everyone they love."

**...Well shit...**

**Yup, and from next chapter and beyond, the humor of the story will dim down and it will take a more serious turn, but I'm sure you'll all love the extreme amounts of action that is coming up! That, I guarantee! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**(*) If you guys know where I refrenced that from, you get a cookie!**


	25. A Dreadful Turn

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 24: A Dreadful Turn

The group had rode down the streets entering Smashville. They searched along the residents, Smashers, and Assist Trophies, looking for Master Hand. After a while, they finally found the floating hand. Fox stood next to him and they were both reading a slip of paper. The group rode their motorcycles up to them then hopped off.

"Good news, Master Hand!" Warrior Kitty said with a smile. "We were able to get the Smash Balls!" To go along with her words, Pikachu held out his bag and revealed the glowing orbs inside.

"So what do we do next?" Lilac asked excitedly. Master Hand didn't answer. He and Fox turned to look at the six girls, solemn looks on their faces. The group looked back at the two in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Lucario asked.

"Well..." Fox said as he walked up to them. "Sara had sent us a note, and..." He trailed away with a sigh. Master Hand floated up to the girls and handed them the note.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he said.

The girls looked at him in confusion and worry. With that, Warrior Kitty took the note from the hand and they all took a look at it.

"Dear liberals. You may have gotten the Smash Balls and freed the newcomers," The Sylveon read. "But nothing can fight against the pain of losing things close to you. If you all wish to discuss this with me, meet me in Subspace." The girls narrowed their eyes in wonder as they thought about it.

"What does she mean?" Lilac mumbled, getting concerned.

"'Pain of losing things close to you'." Frost repeated. "Maybe-" She stopped dead in her sentence when they now understood. Looks of horror came across all of their faces as the Smashers understood as well, their eyes widening.

"No...She didn't..." Light whispered hollowly. The five Pokemon turned to face the rest of the group.

"We have to get home." Warrior Kitty said.

**(Page Break) **

The motorcycle blasted loudly as Warrior Kitty sped it through the empty, ruined streets. She frantically rushed to get to her house; luckily, she lived in a state just next to South Carolina, so it didn't take long. Pichu had wanted to come with her to make sure everything was okay and Pikachu tagged along to ensure their safety.

After a while, the three finally reached Warrior Kitty's house. Once there, the Sylveon wasted no time hopping off the motorcycle and running up the driveway to the front door, which was broken down. She skid to a stop and stared in absolute terror. Pichu and Pikachu followed close behind and stopped next to her as well. Pichu gasped at what was in front of them and Pikachu lowered his ears.

"Dear Arceus..." He started, but trailed away. Laying on the floor of the house in front of them was Warrior Kitty's two brothers and parents; all deprived of their souls.

**(Page Break) **

The cold winds of Canada blew calmly over Light's home town. Due to the fuzing of worlds, the Snowpeak Ruins and the rest of Hyrule were only just miles away, bringing extra snow to the area. In the streets, everything was empty, for everyone remained in hiding. Suddenly, a blue streak zoomed through the street and made it's way around the entire city. Soon, Sonic came to a stop in front of a house.

"This the place?" He asked.

"Yeah." Light, who was riding on his back, replied. She quickly jumped off him and rushed to her house, entering through the door. Sonic followed after and went inside, looking around curiously. He stopped dead in his tracks when he finally met up with the Mega Absol.

Light stood frozen in her spot. Both her parents' bodies were on the ground, still and gray. "Oh no, Light..." Sonic said quietly and looked to the dark-type. Light didn't say anything. She just stared in disbelief, shaking her head slowly for she didn't want to believe the site of her soulless parents.

Silently, she walked over to the bodies and crouched down next to them. "No. I won't believe this." She said quietly, narrowing her eyes, though sadness edged her voice. "Sara won't get away with this. She won't..." Light then went quiet and closed her eyes as tears were now starting to build.

A faint growl caught the two' attention and both Light and Sonic looked up to see a dog standing a little ways away from them. He had a cautious gleam in his eyes as he looked at the hedgehog and Pokemon. However, Light gasped and walked up to him, making him growl more.

"Don't worry, Casper." She said calmly as she approached the dog. "It's me." The dog, Casper, recognized her voice and cautiously got closer. Sniffing her, he recognized her scent as well and slowly wagged his tail. As he started nuzzling her, Light wrapped her arms around him into a hug, hurrying her face in his fur.

Sonci still stood in his spot as he watched this happen, lowering his head for his friend's loss.

**(Page Break) **

Link had slowed the motorcycle to a stop as he approached Lilac's house. Immediately, the Buneary had hopped off his shoulder and went to the door. As they went inside, Lilac started frantically searching the house.

"Where...Where are they?" She said worriedly as she looked through the many rooms. "What did Sara do to them?" While she continued to look, Link had approached one room and went wide eyed.

"Dear goddesses..." He said aloud.

"What?" Lilac asked and quickly joined him. Immediately, she gasped when she saw what was in the room. The gray bodies of her family were laying on ground, lifeless and still. Lilac continued to stare at them, shocked. Finally, she rushed forward and started nudging at the bodies, hoping for them to move, but they didn't.

"No, this can't happen." She mumbled in despair, accepting the truth. With tears now running down her face, Lilac curled up next to the bodies of her family and closed her eyes tight. Link quietly made his way next to the Buneary and knelt down next to her, stroking the fur on her head in sympathy.

**(Page Break) **

Frost was dead silent. Her and Snake had already made it to her house in California and once they had went inside, the first thing they saw was the Gabite's entire family slumped on the ground with their souls stolen.

Now, the two remained in their spots as they stood and looked on in silent horror. "I can't look at this." Frost whisperer as grief began to strike her. "I just...don't want to-" She cut herself off as a sob escaped from her throat and she hugged on to Snake tightly, closing her eyes.

Snake looked at her and started rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry, Frost." He told her quietly.

**(Page Break) **

Just a couple minutes away from Smashville, Lauren had quickly ran to her house as fast as she could with Shadow close after. The two had finally reached the Pikachu's home and went inside. Silently, they walked through the halls, looking around. It wasn't until they reached the living room when they stopped.

Lauren's parents and her older sister, Leslie, all lay still on the ground with their souls stolen. Lauren stared at her family in pure horror.

"No...No..." She whispered. "Sara didn't...She wouldn't..." She stopped herself in her denies as tears now built in her eyes. Closing them, she hurried her face in her paws, now crying softly. Shadow glanced down at her and back at her family. He then narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist in anger.

**(Page Break) **

An arwing soared overhead and finally landed in front of a house. It opened and Falco and Mighty exited out of it, going into the house. The two went through the halls until they came across the dreadful sight. Mighty's parents, brother, and sister were all on the ground, their bodies cold and gray.

"No. NO!" Mighty shouted and ran forward. She looked down at her family helplessly, shaking her head. "They're gone. Sara took their souls. This...this..." Mighty stopped and lowered her head, tears falling to the ground.

Falco walked to her side and knelt down next to the Vulpix. "Mighty-" He said, but was cut off when she threw herself at him and hugged him tight. She covered her face in his shirt and remained silent.

Falco looked at her sadly and hugged Mighty back. He looked back to her family and narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"How can someone be this cruel?" He said to himself, aloud. The walky-talky they got from the museum break-in suddenly buzzed.

"Hey, guys." Sonic's voice spoke out of it. "Can we meet up in a city called Manitoba? We have to do something about this." Once it buzzed off, Falco stood up with Mighty still in his arms. He headed out the house and into his arwing, flying toward their said destination.

**(Page Break) **

After hearing Sonic's words, the rest of the Pokemon, the Smashers, the four Assist Trophies, and Master Hand had all headed to Manitoba. Now they all stood in front of Light's house, however, the six girls were dead silent with empty looks to their eyes.

"That little brat!" Falco shouted in anger. "Going after their families and taking their souls?! That's low, even for her!"

"This isn't just Sara." Shulk pointed out. "This is Ebony too. She actually thinks things through and from learning about her, she's a cruel person."

"Guys, we could be in trouble because of this." Dillon whispered to them. "They just, in a way, killed the Smash Rescuers' families. With them lost in grief..." They all turned to look to the five girls. "...This might be it for us."

"As much as I don't want to believe it, Dillon has a point." Master Hand said.

"Then what? What do we do?!" Falco shouted, still angry. "What's our next option?! We sit down with our tails between our legs and surrender, offering both the Mary Sues our worlds?!" He then faced Mario accusingly. "You said you believed we could still do something about this, Mario. You said we could prevail. Does it look like we're prevailing?!"

"Falco! Calm down!" Snake said, grabbing the pilot's shoulders. "Both Nintendo and the real world are in the matters of life and death right now. We need to focus and not start conflicts!"

"Uh, guys." Bryone suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to face the Ivysaur questioningly. "I hate to interrupt your little friendly conversation, but...they're gone."

Bryone then turned and pointed. The Smashers and Assist Trophies turned to see that the Smash Rescuers were no longer sitting in their spots. They also noticed that Falco's arwing was gone as well. They all glanced around in confusion.

"Where'd they go?" Mega Man finally asked.

"I don't know." Master Hand replied. Lucario closed his eyes and turned on his aura senses. Immediately, he picked up the lingering traces of the five Pokemon's auras and noticed they headed in the direction to a certain place. A place they were all familiar with.

Lucario's eyes snapped open in alarm. "They went to Subspace land!" He announced.

"Subspace?" Greninja repeated before she grew alarmed as well. "They're going to challenge Sara and Ebony!" Everyone else became panicked when they heard this and turned in the direction the Rescuers headed off in.

"Oh no..." Pikachu said quietly.

**And what will happen to our heroes when they go to face Sara and Ebony? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UP SOON! Thank you all for reading! See ya!**


	26. Their Fall

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Now I'm just gonna say...some deeeeep shit will happen in this chapter... **

**Okay, let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 25: Their Fall

The Smashers and the Assist Trophies rode the motorcycles at a frantic pace, heading to where the land of Subspace was. By looking at a map, it was around the real world's Myrtle Beach. They all wasted no time to get there, despite it taking them a while from Manitoba. But eventually, they reached the land of Subspace. Once coming to the cliff, the group brought the motorcycles to a stop and looked out.

The ocean flowed calmly and hit the shore of the real world beach, about a mile or two from the cliff. Beyond the vast water, a large orb of darkness hovered above. The entrance to Subspace.

"Lucario was right, they were heading to Subspace." Master Hand said as he floated up after the Smashers.

"You have to get us there." Falco demanded, turning to him. "The six of them can't go against Ebony and Sara on their own. This time, _they _need _our _help!"

"Can you teleport us there, Master Hand?" Mario asked.

Master Hand nodded. "Of course." He concentrated his energy then a glow appeared from his finger tips and surrounded the group. Soon, they all disappeared in a flash of light. Master Hand floated to the edge of the cliff and looked out toward the Subspace entrance.

"Please, dear Smashers." He whispered. "Help them."

**(Page Break) **

Within the darkness of Subspace, a bright light flashed and the Smashers and four Assist Trophies appeared. The first thing they saw was Falco's crashed and smoking arwing on the ground.

"Oh, so much for your plane, buddy." Bryone said to the pilot with a shrug. Lucario turned on his aura senses again and tracked the Pokemon's auras.

"This way!" He commanded and ran in the direction. The rest quickly followed after, though Falco, Pichu, Snake, Link, Shadow, and Sonic rushed to the front.

**(Page Break) **

Ebony stood with a smirk as she watched her newly collected souls dance in Satan's claws. Near by, Josh was pacing back and forth while Sara looked out in the distant darkness of Subspace, fidgeting. "Where are those liberals?" She asked impatiently. "I can't wait any longer!"

"Hang in there, Sara." Ebony replied without turning. "Knowing them, those preps will be here before you know it." After a while, little specks appeared in the far distance. Sara's ears perked and she looked at the specks in anticipation as the other three began to notice them as well. As the specks got closer, they revealed to be six Pokemon figures running to their area. One of the figures used Quick Attack and went ahead of the rest. It wasn't long until Sara quickly jumped back as Warrior Kitty slammed her bat down on her previous spot.

"You son of a bitch." The Sylveon growled quietly at the Espurr.

Ebony looked to Sara with a smile. "See? What I tell ya?" Frost, Light, Mighty, Lilac, and Lauren soon approached and stood with Warrior Kitty, their weapons drawn and glaring at their enemies.

"You've crossed the line, Sara!" Light said. "You harmed my family; you harmed _all _of our families! You both are asking to be killed!"

"And we're gonna make sure we answer to it, too." Lilac threatened, pointing her rocket launcher.

Sara looked at the six of them and laughed. "Oh, are you now?" She asked. Ebony then smirked and snapped her claws, activating her Mary Sue powers. Immediately, cages appeared and fell down over the six, locking them inside. Sara snapped as well and all their weapons disappeared from them and reappeared outside the cages. As the Smasher Rescuers glanced around in panic, the Espurr continued speaking.

"So you liberals want to save the rest of your liberal families?" She said, pacing in front of them. "I'm sure they'd be touched to hear that. But apparently, they're too busy; trapped in a limbo." Satan held up the glowing souls with his claws, the many screams of help from the families sounding from them.

The Smash Rescuers' eyes widen as they heard the screams of their families. They started throwing themselves at the side of their cages, hoping to get out, but to no avail. Sara watched their attempts then turned to Lauren. "I'm also very sure that one of you are hear for a certain liberal teacher as well." She said as the Pikachu looked to her with narrowed, but confused eyes. She gave a little snicker. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but," Josh held up another cage in his claws and threw it so it landed in front of Lauren. "He's gone too."

Lauren's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide in horror. In the cage in front of her, Mr Johnson's body lay slumped in the cage. It was gray and lifeless; his soul missing. However, the other five Rescuers were looking at the still body of the Noctowl, not exactly sure who he was.

"Mr Johnson was never my favorite teacher, so I'm actually pretty happy that his soul is nothing more than a helpless prisoner to us as well." Sara said, the other five now gasping once they heard the teacher's name. Now, the Espurr turned back to all of them and continued. "I never lose. There's nothing you six can ever do to stop my revenge. Now, I'm gonna do what I wanted to do from the very beginning. Kill you all off." Ebony turned to Satan and gave a nod. The Giratina nodded back and put the souls away. His claws began to glow with the light and he pointed them at the horror-stricken Smash Rescuers.

At a distance away, the Smashers and the four Assist Trophies showed up and saw the trapped Pokemon. Immediately, a vision flashed in Shulk's mind and a dreadful image was shown to him. Once it went away, his eyes widen in terror.

"Save them!" He shouted. "Before it's too late!" Heeding his words, Mario, Sonic, Pikachu, Falco, Mega Man, Link, Midna, Bryone, and Bryanna shot forward with Lucario, Greninja, Pichu, Hammer Bro, Snake, Dillon, and Shulk following behind. However, Shadow only pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He disappeared in a flash of green light. With the caged Pokemon, he reappeared in front of Lauren's cage.

"Shadow?" The Pikachu looked at him in surprise. The Smashers that were ahead then appeared with the cages. But time had been cut short.

At the exact instant they arrived, Satan had fired the large beams of light. The beams hit the Smashers and the Smash Rescuers. Pain seared through them all as they let out loud screams. Soon, the beams went away. Mario, Pikachu, Link, Sonic, Midna, Bryone, Bryanna, and Mega Man all fell to the ground as Light, Frost, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty did the same in their cages. All their eyes widen and their bodies grew gray and cold as their souls rose in the air. But, Mighty had her eyes shut tight, perfectly fine. Confused, she looked up to see Falco standing over her cage as his body grew gray. He took the hit for her.

"Falco!" Mighty shouted, tears building in her eyes. Falco only glanced down at the Vulpix and gave her a weak smile.

"I-I told you that...I-I'll always keep you safe." His body grew completely gray and he fell to the ground, his soul flying in the air and toward Satan.

"FALCO!" Mighty shrieked, pressing her paws on the cage. Shulk, Lucario, Greninja, Snake, Pichu, Hammer Bro, and Dillon all slowed to a stop as they stared at their soulless friends.

"No...No..." Pichu whispered in disbelief as she and Snake ran forward. The little Pokemon approached her brother and shook him vigorously. "Pikachu! Pikachu!" She shouted. When his body remained still, Pichu turned to the soulless Warrior Kitty. "Warrior Kitty! Wake up! You have to! You have to...wake up..."

Pichu leaned against the cage and covered her face, tears spilling down. Snake walked to Frost's cage and looked at the Gabite's gray body. Pain shone in his eyes as he fell to his knees in front of the cage, breathing deeply. "Oh Frost, no..." He said quietly and reached his fingers through the bars to touch her scales. Frost's entire body was cold and hard. He now lowered his head and closed eyes, clenching his teeth. "I...I can't lose you...You were my daughter, the only one that I could family. Without you...I now have no one. I've failed to keep you out of harm..."

The rest of the group had ran forward to their fallen friends, but Dillon remained in his spot. The armadillo lowered his head in defeat, only to raise it again when a green light glowed next to thim. Suddenly, in a flash, Shadow appeared and flopped on his back, holding tightly on to Lauren's cage. He had Chaos Controlled them away before the beams have hit. But due to the short amount of time, he was only able to save Lauren.

"Shadow! Lauren!" Dillon said in surprise as he looked down at them. The two didn't answer. Both were panting heavily from their extremely narrow escape. They remained quiet and on the ground until Shadow flipped the lock to the cage and opened it. Lauren came out and let herself fall on the hedgehog's torso, eyes tight shut and shivering with fear.

Ebony Sara, Josh, and Satan watched the remaining group members look over their soulless team in sorrow. The Sneasel glanced at the Giratina as he put the new souls away and smirked.

"Hmp, we're done here." She said curtly and turned to leave. "Let's go." Sara, Josh, and Satan started following after her, the Espurr now smiling in satisfaction and accomplishment. The four walked away until missiles and Thunder Bolts hit the legendary's back. Wincing, Satan turned to see Snake and Pichu facing them, both were now extremely pissed.

"You little dirty pests!" The soldier snapped in rage. "You will pay for taking our friends!" With that, he pointed his rocket launcher at the Giratina again while the little Pokemon continued to fire many electrical attacks. Satan narrowed his eyes and used Dragon Claw to block the Thunder Bolts and Psychic to catch the missiles and toss them away. Snake put away his missile launcher and pulled out his gun, now firing many bolts at the legendary Pokemon. The rest of the remaining group now decided to step in and help their two teammates.

Lucario and Greninja Aura Spheres and Water Shurikens, Hammer Bro was chucking many hammers at their enemies, and Shulk had his Monado drawn and went for them. While Satan was dealing with Snake and Pichu, Ebony was busy dodging and countering Lucario's and Greninja's attacks. Josh had taken to the sky and flew around, avoiding the many hammers flying at him. Sara's eyes widen as the glowing Monado blade had hit the ground in an attempt to strike her and she quickly dodged Shulk's attacks as he tried to land a hit. The enemy Pokemon were even using their moves to counter and try to land a hit back. While this went on, Dillon had quickly made his way to the soulless bodies and reached Mighty's cage.

"Don't worry, I'll get you outta here." He told the Vulpix as he tried to fumble with the complicated lock. Mighty didn't reply. She was still dead silent as she stared at the soulless Falco. Her eyes held a distant look and tears were still staining the fur on her cheeks. Finally having enough, Satan glared at the remaining Smashers as his claws began to glow once more. Dillon saw this at the corner of his eye and gasped. Now panicked, he just grabbed the blaster from Falco's belt and used the handle to bust the lock to the cage. Throwing it open, he grabbed on to Mighty and quickly ran as fast as he could.

Satan gave a loud, furious roar as the large beams shot from his claws and hit the remaining group. Lucario, Greninja, Hammer Bro, Shulk, Snake, and Pichu all let out screams of pain as their souls were taken right from their bodies. Soon, the beam stopped and they all fell to the ground with the rest of the group, gray and cold. Their souls floated into Satan's claws and with that, the four Pokemon had caught their breath.

"Annoying liberals." Sara growled as she brushed off her fur. Ebony gave her knuckles a quick snap and stood up straight.

"Now let's go." She said and continued to walk on. The other three turned toward the Sneasel and followed after her.

Dillon had made it back to where Shadow and Lauren had remained to catch their breath. The armadillo put Mighty down as the other two finally stood back up and fell dead silent. Slowly, they made their way to all the gray bodies. Everyone remained on the ground, no longer moving or breathing. All of the Smashers, the other two Assist Trophies, Mr Johnson, Bryone and Bryanna, but most horribly, the Smash Rescuers. Mighty, Lauren, Dillon, and Shadow looked at Frost, Warrior Kitty, Light, and Lilac all slumped in their cages. The atmosphere was soundless.

"Dude...What just happened?" Dillon finally asked.

"This...This can't be." Shadow said. "They all can't be gone. With just Mighty and Lauren, we can't take Sara down." Mighty looked over all the bodies, not believing the events that had just took place. Suddenly, a memory hit her, making her eyes widen in realization.

"My...My dream." She whispered, tears beginning to build again. "It came true."

"What?" Dillon asked, turning to the Vulpix.

"After our first adventure, when me and the others stayed at the Smash Mansion, I had a dream one night." Mighty explained. "It was about Sara coming back and capturing us. She killed Light, Lilac, Frost, and Warrior Kitty along with their families. She killed my family, too. I thought it was just a bad dream at the time, but it was a warning. When I told Falco, he promised he'll always keep me safe, and now..." She turned to where the Pilot's body lay. "He sacrificed himself doing just that."

Mighty wordlessly walked to Falco's body, looking down at it. Tears were now falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Falco." She whispered. Mighty lay down next to his body, curling up and covering her eyes with her tails.

Dillon, Shadow, and Lauren had been quiet as they listened to her words. The armadillo and the hedgehog had walked over and stood with Mighty, but the Pikachu stayed in her spot.

Lauren couldn't believe what she heard. She couldn't believe what she just _seen! _Sara had gone to a drastic measure, taking the souls of the Smashers and the Smash Rescuers. The heroes had fallen; they were gone. Now there were only her, Mighty, Shadow, and Dillon. Against Sara and Ebony? It isn't enough. They were done for. They were all truly done for. Now both worlds of Nintendo and reality had sunk in the hands of the Espurr and the Sneasel.

_And it's all my fault. I let this happen. _

Lauren lowered her head and closed her eyes tight, letting the pain hit her like a brick. But then, she raised her head again and snapped open her eyes in a glare. With her cheeks sparking, Lauren turned in the direction where Sara and the others had disappeared.

_And I have to stop it! _

Back with the other three, Dillon looked up and noticed something was missing. Or rather, someone...

"Lauren's gone!" He announced in alarm. Mighty and, especially, Shadow perked their ears at the armadillo's words. The glanced around the area and saw that the floppy-eared Pikachu was nowhere in sight.

"W-Where'd she go?" Mighty asked, her voice edged in fear.

"I don't know." Dillon responded. "The only thing she could've gone to is-" They all fell silent when they figured it out. "Oh no..."

"You don't think she's..." Mighty whispered. Shadow snapped around in the direction Sara, Ebony, Josh, and Satan had left, panic rising in him.

"LAUREN!" He shouted.

**One thing to say...DAAAAAAAAMN! The Smashers, the other two Assist Trophies, and the Smash Rescuers had all lost their souls! Ebony had planned to lure them out so she could steal them and nothing could get in their way. Wow, I can't believe I wrote that...XD **

**Well anyways, look forward to an awesome Lauren vs Sara showdown! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**Actually, y'know what? I just realized how much...darker this story is than the first one. 0.0 **

**...What am I doing?...**


	27. Loss of a Friend

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 26: Loss of a Friend

"So now that we have collected the heroes' souls, we can proceed into phases three and four in our take-over, right?" Josh asked as he, Sara, Ebony, and Satan made their way through Subspace.

The Sneasel gave a nod. "Correct. Now that the Smash Rescuers have fallen, nothing will get in our way. We'll be victorious."

"But not all of them are dead." Satan pointed out. "Lauren and Mighty have gotten away with the other two Assist Trophies. What about them?"

Ebony shrugged. "They're as good as dead on their own without their group of friends. They're no concern of ours; we can just brush them away like flies."

"I can't believe I actually killed those liberals." Sara said in accomplishment. "I don't even care about being a Pokemon anymore! Knowing what I've been able to do, I like it!" As the Espurr and the Archeops walked ahead, Ebony and Satan looked each other and smirked. Now that they have managed to take down the heroes, they will proceed with their original plan. The Sneasel used Ice Shard, having a large piece of sharp ice appear in her claws.

She was about to advance forward to strike Sara in the back when suddenly, a large bolt of lightening shot from nowhere and hit the ground in front of them. The four stopped abruptly in their tracks and stared, startled. In the spot where the lightening bolt struck, a lone Pikachu stood. She was in a battle stance and her brown eyes glared dangerously at them, but mostly the Espurr.

"Sara." She growled.

Sara narrowed her eyes when she saw the white fur and tie-dye bandanna on the Pikachu. "Lauren." The two females stared each other down until Lauren spoke again.

"Don't you think you've down enough?" She asked. "The dreadful things you're doing; stealing souls and turning them into your army, fuzing two worlds together and destroying both, but you've gone too far! You stole the souls of the Smashers and the Smash Rescuers, only after taking their families, just so you can get your way and win! How can you be so cruel? How can you be so blinded by your ambitions? How...How can you be such a _Mary Sue?!_"

"You think I'm doing this for the fun of it?" Sara asked coldly. "I'm spreading Christianity, but doing it in _my _way. The only way it'll succeed; through force and pain to those who don't follow it."

"Are you seriously that dumb? How is any of this spreading a religion?! This looks more like a heartless dictator, killing people for her desires!" Lauren went quiet and continued to glare at her ex-best friend. "I've made the mistake of supporting you at the start of this. So I'll be the one to take it down."

Sara clenched her teeth and growled. "Just try."

Her eyes glowed and she shot a large Psybeam at the Pikachu. Lauren was quick to dodge and countered with a Thunder Bolt. As the fight between the two broke out, Josh advanced forward to step in, but was stopped by Ebony.

"Let Sara handle this." She simply said. "We'll only wait then step in at the right moment."

Sara had formed many Energy Balls and threw them. Lauren's tail glowed in an Iron Tail and she ran forward, smashing each ball away as she went. When she finally reached the Espurr, she smacked her hard. Sara tumbled back, but immediately got back on her paws. She charged and fired a powerful Charge Beam. However, Lauren stood her ground and let the electrical beam hit her. Once it did, nothing happened; she remained unaffected. Sara gasped in surprise at this while Lauren looked back at her with a smirk.

Using her newly collected electricity, she fired a large Thunder Bolt. The attack hit Sara straight on and she let out a scream of pain. Once it died down, she hunched over and looked back up, only to have a Thunder Punch meet her face. In a large cloud of dust and bits of the Subspace ground, Sara lay still as smoke rose from her. Lauren stood tall and looked at the downed Espurr, waiting to see if she'd make a move. All of a sudden, Sara's eyes snapped open and glowed bright. A Psybeam was fired and took the Pikachu by suprise, hitting her head on. Lauren was tossed away and landed on the ground.

Sara formed many Energy Balls once more and pelted her with them. It wasn't until a Thunder Bolt came out and hit that she stopped and hit the ground. As Sara lay on her back, Lauren got back up. She looked tattered and had injuries, but she didn't care. She had to finish this. Lauren ran forward and pounced toward her enemy, her fist ready in a Thunder Punch. As this happened, Ebony spoke to Satan.

"Psychic, now." She ordered. Satan complied and activated the said power. Before Lauren could land her blow, she was caught in a purple glow and lifted in the air. She glanced around in panic and started to struggle, but it was to no avail. She was lifted until she was now in front of Satan.

"Foolish, foolish Lauren." Sara said with a chuckle as she got back up. "There's nothing you can do to stop me. It's like I said, _I. don't. LOSE!_"

"Now." Ebony said. Satan smirked and brought his tantacles up to the Pikachu as her heart started racing. His claws glowed then, the light surrounded her, making her scream in pain. In the far distance, Shadow, Dillon, and Mighty finally appeared for their friend. But they came to a skidding stop when they saw what was happening ahead and dread hit them hard.

"Oh no!" Mighty shouted in despair.

"Lauren!" Shadow excalimed and took out his Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The three vanished in the flash of green light. But they were all too late. As the Giratina's powers started to drain away her life, Lauren barely squinted open her eyes, too weak to scream anymore.

_This is the end. _She said to herself. _I failed everyone. My family, the Smash Rescuers, the Smashers, both of our worlds, Shadow... _

_I'm so sorry._

The light disappeared and Lauren's body fell to the ground, landing with a thud. The only thing that remained was her soul in Satan's claws. Right then, Shadow, Mighty, and Dillon appeared from the Chaos Control. They all stared down at the Pikachu's gray body in shock.

"Lauren!" Mighty shouted, her tears coming again. Ebony, Josh, and Satan watched as Sara rejoined them and they turned to look at the soul floating in the legendary's claws.

"Huh, we get stopped by one pathetic hero, and we get an extra soul in return." The Sneasel said in satisfaction. "That just makes one less brat to swat away when they annoy us. This must be our lucky day." Sara looked at Lauren's soul as Satan put it away and scowled.

"Good ridance." She growled.

"Can we get going already?" Josh said impatiently. The other three nodded and they all turned to continue walking. Meanwhile, the three were still looking over their lost friend.

"Lauren!" Mighty continued to cry. She swallowed hard and crouched down next to her friend, burrying her nose in her gray fur and closing her eyes.

"No." Dillon said quietly." No, this...this can't just-" He cut himself off and sighed, knowing there was nothing to be said nor done. Shadow said nothing. He had remained silent as he stared at Lauren's body in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. But it had happened. All Lauren had wanted was to stop the mess that she made the mistake of supporitng long ago, so she can make it up and save both her world and Nintendo. She only wanted to make everything right again for part of her wrong doing, but only to fail at it, and never make it a reality. Now she was gone, he had saw his friend's life get taken before his eyes, and he couldn't save her.

Why did that sound familiar?

"No...Lauren..." Shadow whispered as he knelt down next to her body, placing his hand on her head. Her fur was cold. The dark hedgehog could feel a single tear edge from his eye. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight, trying not to let that single tear fall. But it did, and it landed with a small tap on Lauren's gray fur.

Dillon and Mighty had been quiet as they mourned their friend. "What're we gonna do?" The Vulpix finally asked.

"I..." Dillon replied queitly. "I don't know." They had fell quiet again, until Shadow slowly stood back up. The Vulpix and the armadillo looked at him questioningly. Slowly, the hedgehog lifted his right hand and reached to his inhibitor ring, causing it to click and fall off his wrist to the ground with a tap. Dillon and Mighty gasped when they saw this, eyes growing wide in alarm. Farther off, Ebony's ears twitched when she heard the tap of the ring and she turned back around to the three.

Shadow slowly took the inhibitor ring on his left wrist off and let it fall to the ground with another tap. He lowered his arms back to his sides and clenched his hands into fists, gold Chaos energy erupting from them. Caution and fright lingered on Dillon and Mighty as they slowly backed up. Ebony took a few steps forward, her interest peeking.

"You four made a huge mistake." Shadow said quietly.

**AWWW SNAP! CLIFFHANGER RAGE! **

**What will happen next between Shadow and Ebony and the rest? Find out next chapter, that will be up soon! Thank you all for reading! See ya! **


	28. Three Remain

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 27: Three Remain

Ebony stood her ground as Sara, Josh, and Satan stayed many feet behind her. All four were looking at Shadow as his energy began to increase around him. When she heard his words of warning, the Sneasel smirked.

"Oh, did we now?" She responded. Shadow didn't turn around, keeping his back to her.

"You stole the souls of our commrads and my friend." He said then snapped around, his red eyes showing nothing but pure rage. "You will pay!"

Not hesitating at all, Shadow burst forward to the Sneasel at full power. When he got close enough, he threw a punch to her, but Ebony acted fast and jumped up to dodge. Landing behind the hedgehog, she threw and Ice Punch at his back, using her Mary Sue powers to enhance the power. Shadow winced as he felt the icy pain and the ice on his back, but but shook it off. Glaring back at the Sneasel, he formed many large Chaos Spears in his hands and threw them. Ebony dodged most of them, but they were coming in fast and many had hit her hard. Stumbling back, she gasped as Shadow used his Spin Dash and rammed right into her.

Ebony was thrown back and skid on her feet, her claws digging in the ground. She looked up at Shadow as he faced her back, the two glaring each other down. Taking it as the perfect moment, the Sneasel smirked, activating the move Taunt, she started speaking.

"Aww, what's the matter? Is the hedgie upset that his wittle mousie friend is gone?" She asked in a mocking baby-voice. Her smirk grew bigger and her eyes gained a sinister gleam as she continued to face off with the dark hedgehog, who still returned his glare. "I do admit, I feel for you Shadow. I mean, all the shit you went through in your life, then there's this to add to it. To watch your entire world fall into the hands of a powerful leader, and can barely do anything about. Ha, I mean look at you all! Having to rely on six puny little teenage girls to save your sorry asses.

"I thought you were all such legendary heroes; I thought you were the Ultimate Lifeform. You defeated an entire alien race in your world, but you can't even bring down two teenagers? Pa-the-tic! Now look around you. Your heroes are dead, they're gone, especially your little precious Lauren. She was foolish enough to think she could stop us and just threw her worthless life away to try to accomplish that.

"Then there's you, Shadow. You were very fond of her, the two of you became such great friends in this entire 'mission' of your's, but you couldn't help her. You weren't there to save her in her time of need, and now her life's been taken, just like Maria."

Hearing the name of his past friend, Shadow's eyes grew wide and he let out a quiet gasp. Ebony spotted this and smirked even more, knowing she hit the nail in coffin. With that, she continued. "That's right, Shadow. Now both your Lauren and Maria are gone, never to breath air again, all because of you. You weren't fast enough to save them."

Shadow's eyes now narrowed once more, his teeth clenching as blinding rage rose even more within him. "SHUT UP!" He roared at the Sneasel.

His body glowed and he fired the largest and probably the most powerful Chaos Blast he had released. Ebony's eyes widen a little as she was hit by the blast and was thrown back a good distance away. Now Shadow was definitely not holding back. As soon as he saw her hit that ground, he curled into a ball for another Spin Dash and shot straight toward her.

Ebony didn't even have anytime to get up when the hedgehog had smashed into her hard. Shadow, made a u-turn in his Spin Dash and started ramming into the Sneasel multiple times. After a while of this happening, Ebony finally took defense and activated another enhanced Ice Punch and hit her opponent away from her.

Shadow uncurled himself and landed on his feet. Ebony came at him with an Ice Shard in her claws. But Shadow only narrowed his eyes and caught her arm before she could hit him and gave a powerful kick in her torso. Ebony hunched over and grunted in pain, but glared back at the dark hedgehog and used her other hand to hit him hard with Poison Jab. Shadow flinched at the sharp pain of the poison move, so the Sneasel took this chance and gave him another powerful Ice Punch. He was thrown back a little, but Shadow quickly got back to his feet and formed more large Chaos Spears in his hands and struck her head-on. Ebony flew back and hit the ground, but before she could get back up, Shadow fired another huge and powerful Chaos Blast.

The atmosphere was silent. Sara, Josh, Satan, Dillon, and Mighty all stood on their separate ends, watching with wide eyes. They all waited in anticipation as Shadow stood tall and glared at the large plume of smoke. Once it cleared, it revealed Ebony laying on the ground with many injuries. Shadow saw this as his chance and shot toward her, his fist clenched and surrounded with gold Chaos energy for the final blow. However, just as he was in front of her, Ebony summoned an Ice Shard in her claws and sliced it right across the hedgehog's abdomen, leaving a very deep and nasty gash.

Shadow went still and wide eyed, his fist. Blood started falling quickly from the gash onto the ground and soaked his fur. Slowly, he fell to his knees then fully on the ground, all his energy now dying down. Ebony was panting heavily, looking at the fallen hedgehog as she stood back up. Smirking, she wiped the blood off of the Ice Shard on his head and tossed it to the ground, walking away to the other three.

"Shadow!" Mighty and Dillon shouted in unison. The two ran to their teammate and knelt down next to him. Dillon rolled Shadow on to his back so they can observe his wound. The gash went across his torso and was very deep. Blood continued to come out of it.

"Damn." The armadillo whispered.

"We have to stop his bleeding." Mighty said frantically. "Don't we have anything to cover it?"

"Hammer Bro and Pikachu had the healing supplies." Dillon responded. "They're too far away."

Shadow then began to shift and he squinted his eyes open. "Damn Mary Sue." He grunted out. He tried to get back up, but extreme pain shot through him and he yelped, flinching.

"Whoa, Shadow stay down." Dillon said and gently forced the hedgehog on to his elbows. "You shouldn't be moving." Back with the others, Ebony had finally reached them. She turned around to see the armadillo and Vulpix surround the dark hedgehog.

"That should give them the message." She growled out. "Let's leave them to their dying friend. Move out." She then curtly turned again and walked on toward where the battlefield was, which was their, hide-away. Sara, Josh, and Satan looked back at the three heroes and followed after Ebony. Soon, the four were finally gone.

Mighty had turned her attention to where the four enemy Pokemon once stood. They have now disappeared from sight. She didn't even know what to say, what to think! The past events that have recently happened have just been chaos. It was all too much to take in. The fall of the Smashers and the Smash Rescuers, Lauren's life taken away, and now that huge fight between an enraged Shadow and Ebony, which the Sneasel had won and left the dark hedgehog in a horrible condition.

She then remembered back to what Ebony had said when she was taunting Shadow. _To watch your entire world fall into the hands of a powerful leader, and can barely do anything about it. _As much as Mighty hated to admit it, she was right. The Smashers are powerless against real world people, due to their bounds of imagination, especially Mary Sues who make themselves as powerful as they want. That's the only reason why the Smash Rescuers were even called to Nintendo at the start of their first adventure. But look what happened now. The Smash Rescuers' souls have been taken; they were gone, along with the supporting Smashers and Assist Trophies that went with them. With just her left, it wasn't enough to stop two Mary Sues with such excelled power. They needed a group to accomplish that, but even a group is barely enough. The only time they won a battle against Sara and Ebony is because they destroyed the places.

Mighty lowered her head and turned back to look at Dillon and Shadow. It was just her and two Assist Trophies. They still can't stand a chance. But Mighty only narrowed her eyes. They could still do it. They just have to stay strong, and they can still stand a chance! They can't give up now that Nintendo and reality depend on them. No one else can come to the rescue, so they have to continue acting on it on their own, like the true heroes they really were. They're friends may be gone, but they can get them back! After all,

They were the only ones that remained.

**Ack, so much is happening within the matter of just three chapters! However, this will be the last chapter that bad stuff happens! Tomorrow's chapter, there will be another awesome battle, so be excited! :D **

**Thank you guys for reading! See ya! **


	29. Fate on their Shoulders

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 28: Fate on Their Shoulders

The cold winds of Subspace blew quietly. Mighty sat on her own as she looked out in the distant darkness, the exact direction where Ebony and Sara had disappeared from. Far off, Dillon was kneeling next to Shadow, the bandanna that he usually had around his neck was off and he was using it to pat down on the dark hedgehog's wound. But the injury was too deep. No matter what, it wouldn't stop bleeding. Dillon looked at his teammate's condition and sighed and stood up.

"This can't go on any longer." He said. "Sara and Ebony will not get away with this. We have to get the others' souls back as soon as possible before it's too late for our worlds. We have to go after them." Hearing his words, Mighty turned around to face him.

"But, what about Shadow?" She asked worriedly and looked to the injured hedgehog. "He's-"

"Just go." Shadow interrupted in a hoarse voice. "Go and get the souls back. Don't worry about me."

"Are you crazy?!" Dillon told him in disbelief. "We can't just leave you here! We're not leaving you behind."

"I said, don't worry about me." Shadow replied back. His eyes were barely open and looking to the two. "I'll only hold you back. I can't do much in my condition or else I'll lose more blood. Just go, I'll be fine."

Dillon opened his mouth to argue but stopped. The dark hedgehog was stubborn, but he was right. If he went with them, he would just lose more blood, which won't be good. Heaving a sigh, Dillon closed his eyes and tipped his hat to Shadow.

"Alright. We'll be back, we promise." He said. He motioned to Mighty and turned to leave. The Vulpix turned back to the hedgehog and dipped her head.

"Stay strong, Shadow." She told him and turned to head off.

Shadow watched the two as they left. "Good luck..." He said quietly. Once a few yards away, Dillon and Mighty turned around and gave on last regretful look to their teammate. Finally, looks of determination came across their faces.

"Let's move." The armadillo said.

Mighty gave a nod. "On it."

With that, the two ran in the direction Ebony and Sara had headed. Their mission to save their friends, begins.

**(Page Break) **

The pattering of Mighty's paws and Dillon's boots echoed in the empty Subspace around them as the two headed up a flight of stairs. The Vulpix had tracked their enemy's scents and it led them up to the Great Maze, most likely leading to the battlefield of Tabuu. Once they reached the top, they stopped and stared in surprise.

In front of them, a large, blown-out hole penetrated through the many orbs of the worlds of the Great Maze. The two continued to stare in astonishment. "Did...Did Satan do this?" Mighty finally asked.

"Looks like it." Dillon responded. "Probably to make it easier for them to enter and exit."

"Is it safe?" When Dillon only shrugged, Mighty took a cautious step forward. Lifting her paw, she gently placed it on the orbs of the worlds. Surprisingly, nothing happened. The orbs felt like smooth gel under her paws. Eyes widening, Mighty stepped fully on the orbs with Dillon following after. Once seeing that it was secure, they nodded to each other and proceeded on.

Once they moved through the hole, they then arrived to the large door to the battlefield. "For our friends." Dillon said in determination.

"For our friends." Mighty repeated.

**(Page Break) **

The ground tapped as the duo walked along. Once they had entered through the door, they made their way toward the battlefield. But, they didn't want to be spotted right away, so they circled around as they moved forward. Now, the two were walking up a hill made from the Subspace ground. Dillon and Mighty finally reached the top of the hill and looked down into the battlefield.

Sara and Josh were watching over the lands through the dark orbs. Ebony sat a little ways away, twirling an Ice Shard in her claws. Satan was busy putting the souls of the heroes and the families into glass cases until they know what to do with them. After a moment of silence, Josh spoke to the Sneasel without turning around to face her.

"So, Ebony. You said that your plan has five phases to it." He said. "So far, we've done phases one and two, what's phase three and when will we be acting on it?"

Ebony let a smirk grow on her face as she got up. Looking to the Ice Shard she held, she gripped it tight and looked to the unaware Sara. "Phase three? Oh, we'll be starting that...now." She then shot toward the Espurr, ready to stab her again. However, Sara calmly turned to her at the last second, causing the older Pokemon to skid to a stop in surprise. But she seemed to be completely and stupidly oblivious to the Ice Shard the Sneasel held dangerously at her.

"So, what do we do to the souls of the heroes?" Sara asked. Ebony glanced at the piece of ice in her claws and quickly tossed it away.

"Dah, um, _what _will we do to the heroes' souls?" She repeated. Satan let out a deep chuckle and turned to face them.

"We'll do what we've been doing to all the resident and Pokemon souls." He replied. "We turn them into our own, mindless Shadow Creatures."

"No!" Mighty whispered in shock."

Dillon narrowed his eyes and got up. "We have to stop them, now." Ebony smirked when hearing the Giratina's words. She crossed her arms and nodded approvingly. Sara and Josh looked at him in amazement.

"Turn them into Shadow Creatures?" The Espurr asked then smiled. "That's such a great idea! Knowing how powerful those liberals are and the Smashers, they'd be the perfect recruits!"

"Then let's begin." Satan made his way to the glass cases where the heroes' and families' souls floated within. As his eyes turned red, his claws emitted the dark energy. But before it could move toward the souls, a large beam of fire shot out of nowhere and scortched his tentacles. Satan let out a roar of pain and drew back, but right then, some rolling thing came up and rammed him in the face.

As the Giratina was knocked to the ground, the rolling ball came down and uncurled itself, landing on it's feet. Sara, Josh, and Ebony looked in surprise as Dillon stood before them. A ball of fire shot down and revealed Mighty standing in it's landing-spot, standing next to the armadillo.

"Ebony, Sara." The Vulpix said quietly.

"Well, if it isn't Mighty and Dillon." Sara responded, glaring coldly at the two. "Even after Ebony nearly killed Shadow, you still come to face us? Heh, you're all so stupid."

"We'll stop at nothing to get our friends back." Dillon replied. "Both Nintendo and reality depend on us now, and we won't let them down."

"And once we free our friends, we'll rid both of you Sues from our worlds." Mighty said. "So get ready for a serious ass kicking, 'cause that's as easy as we're gonna give you all."

"Oh ho, we sure are ready, Vulpix." Ebony then formed two Ice Shards in her claws and advanced toward them. Mighty was quick to dodge the Sneasel and fired a Flame Thrower. The attack hit her staright on, making her flinch from the effect. Dillon was then quick to roll into a ball and ram into her. Ebony tumbled away, but swiftly jumped back to her feet.

Dillon was about to hit her again, but he was caught in a Psychic and lifted up. Satan came at him and slashed the armadillo into the ground with Dragon Claw. Right after, Mighty got him hard in the gut with Flame Charge. Landing back on her paws, she was about to strike him again, but an Ice Punch sent her to the ground.

Laying on her back, Mighty looked up and gasped as Ebony stood over her and was about to hit her with a Poison Jab. The Vulpix reacted fast and rolled out of the way before the Seasel could hit her. Bullets hit the ground beside her and she looked up to see Josh flying in the air above. He had his gun out and was shooting at her. Mighty narrowed her eyes and pulled out her crossbow. She started firing many arrows up at him.

The Archeops swerved around, dodging them, then shot his gun once more. This time, he landed a hit. Mighty felt a sharp pain strike her left ear and she yelped, falling to the ground from the force. Josh smirked now that he got her down. With a roar, he used Arial Ace and swooped to the Vulpix for a blow. A red ball had rolled to him and smashed him head-on, sending Josh away. Unrolling, Dillon stood back on his feet, but immediately saw Satan fly high up with Fly, and dropped back down to smash him. The armadillo narrowly got out of the way in time, but immediately after, he saw Sara targeting the downed Mighty with Energy Balls. Dillon curled into a ball once more and interrcepted the attack before it could hit.

But Ebony had came up from behind and slashed at his leg with Ice Shard. Dilllon flinched and fell into a kneeling position. Sara then fired a large Psybeam and blasted him, sending him away and hitting the ground hard.

Mighty reopened her eyes and got back up. Putting her paw to her ear, feeling a small part of it torn off from the bullet. Looking over, her eyes widen in alarm when she saw Dillon on the ground, looking very beaten. Sara, Ebony, Josh, and Satan were all going toward him with attacks for a finishing blow.

"Dillon!" She shouted. All the groups' souls were taken, Shadown was slowly losing blood, she didn't want to lose another friend. Eyes glaring, Mighty shot forward with Flame Charge and barged past the Sneasel and the Espurr. Standing in front of the armadillo, she activated Double Team, and she and all her clones fired the largest Flame Thrower she could muster. The four's eyes widen at the sudden turn of events and ducked under and tried to avoid the many beams of fire.

Growling, Josh flapped his arms and started up a Sandstorm. The blowing sand broke through the Flame Throwers, made the clones disappear, and blew Mighty away. Dillon had opened his eyes and saw his teammate get blasted away.

"Mighty!" He called in panic.

Mighty had hit the ground hard and stayed there. Now very tattered, she struggled to get back up, only to have Satan cause everything around her to darken, using the move, Shadow Force. The surroundings turned pitch black and everything, plus the Giratina, had disappeared from view. Mighty's breath quickened as she looked around in fright.

"Foolish, foolish girl." Satan's voice spoke to her, causing her ears to twitch. "You never seem to learn, do you? We destroy Smashville, you come after us. We steal souls, you still come after us. We combine the worlds, you still come after us. We kill you family, you still come after us. We kill your friends, yet you still come after us. You never seem to understand; we will always be the victors out of everything. Ebony and I are only using Sara and Josh as puppets; fooling them into thinking we're helping them, just so they can kill you little parasites for us.

"Once you're obliterated, we'll kill them as well. Then both worlds will belong to us. It's usually not wise to tell your nemesis your plans, but you, the armadillo, and the dying hedgehog can't do a thing. You all won't even live to tell the tale. Your world and Nintendo, will. be. _OURS!_"

Mighty snapped around to see Satan charge right at her. She didn't get any time to react when he slashed her with his claws with great force. Thrown out of the dark limbo, Mighty flew back, rammed straight into Dillon, and the two rolled roughly on the ground. The two lay still, the Vulpix on top of the armadillo. They weakly flickered open their eyes to see Ebony, Sara, and Josh standing ahead of them, smirks on their faces. Satan had hovered above them, his claws starting to glow to fire the soul-stealing beams.

Dillon had closed his eyes and let his head fall on the ground; he had given up. However, Mighty had looked to and focused on something beyond the enemy Pokemon. The glass cases containing the souls of the Smashers, Smash Rescuers, Assist Trophies, and the families stood behind to Giratina. Her eyes narrowed in pure determination. She knew what she had to do.

Quickly jumping away from Dillon, she ran forward as her body became surrounded with flames in a Flame Charge. Using as much power and enegy that she could find left, the flames blazed brighter and Mighty shot forward at a great speed. Running past Sara and Ebony, jumping off Josh's head, and climbing up a startled Satan, Mighty boosted off the Giratina and toward the trapped souls.

_We will live to save our worlds. _She said to herself. _We WILL survive! _

She smashed right into the cases and all the glass shattered, causing all the souls to release. The Flame Charge died down and Mighty fell down to the ground. Landing on her paws, she stood tall as all the souls rushed past her to their freedom. Dillon had reopened his eyes and was now watching it all in awe. He then gave a smile of relief.

"She did it." He said aloud. "She saved them."

Sara, Ebony, Josh, and Satan looked in wide eyes as their enprisoned souls escaped. "Damn it!" Ebony snapped in anger, slamming her claws on the ground.

"No, no, NO!" Sara whined, hopping up and down in a fit. She turned to Mighty and shot her a glare. "Don't think this is over. Meet us at the center of the Subspace land. We'll settle this once and for all." With that, she turned and rushed to Satan with Ebony and Josh following after. The three jumped on the Giratina's back and they took off in the air, fleeing from Subspace.

Mighty watched them leave with a scowl, but faced Dillon as he ran to her. "You've freed the others!" He congratulated, high-fiving her. "You did good."

"Thanks!" Mighty replied cheerfully. "Speaking of which, though, we have to get back to them."

"Right." Dillon nodded.

With that, the two turned and made their way out of the battle field, heading to their friends.

**HAZZAH! THE HEROES HAVE BEEN FREED! *confetti flies everywhere* Also, excitement awaits! The chapter after next chapter will be the final battle! Get ready for awesomeness coming in the horizon! **

**...Wow. This story is actuall almost done? I just realized it's also shorter than the first one. Well, I think that's mostly because I kept some of the chapters pretty lengthy instead of breaking them into many parts, and I didn't do any side stuff and story arcs. I just kept it short, sweet, and to the point. Well, you all still love it and there will be more after this story, anyway, so all is good! ^_^ **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	30. Heroes Restored

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 29: Heroes Restored

All was going pretty fine at Smashville. While the Smashers and Assist Trophies continued to tend to the remaining residents, four of them sat at the wrecked Smash Mansion. Fox and Ike stood at the front of the torn-off front, the pilot had a hand resting at his hip and the mercenary had his arms crossed over his chest. Beside them, Yoshi sat on the ground with Kirby on his head. The four were silent as they looked out in the distance at the now setting sun.

"Do you think the girls can do it this time?" Fox finally asked. "Defeat Sara and fix this mess?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." Ike responded with narrowed eyes. "They have a huge challenge in their way. If only we went along with them again. I would've loved to destroy those four little pests."

"What do you think they're doing now?" Yoshi asked, keeping his eyes to the distance. Before anyone could answer, a small, bright light shone far off. It caught the four's attention and they looked at it in surprise and confusion.

Before long, the small, glowing ball of a soul flew over their heads. Fox, Ike, Yoshi, and Kirby turned to see the soul float across the living room and over to Little Mac's gray body. It went inside his being and he was soon enveloped in a bright light. Once it died down, his color slowly came back to his body. The boxer shifted and slowly sat up, blinking open his eyes and rubbing his head.

"That felt...weird." He mumbled. Immediately, Little Mac was hugged tightly by Kirby.

"Mac is back! Mac is back!" The puffball shouted in joy. As Mac blinked in confusion, Fox, Ike, and Yoshi rushed over to him.

"Little Mac got his soul back!" The dinosaur smiled.

"So they did it." Ike said approvingly.

"Um, I'm not really following here." Little Mac spoke, getting to his feet with Kirby continuing to hug him. "What is happening and where did I go?"

"Well, remember those four Pokemon that said they were taking over Nintendo?" Fox asked. "Well, the Giratina took your soul then...Look, I'll explain everything to you, but there's a whooole lot to it."

"Why, what-" Little Mac cut himself off when he turned to the broken front of the mansion and saw the completely obliterated Smashville and the changed landscape. "WHAT IN THE-"

**(Page Break) **

Within the darkness of Subspace, a single glowing soul flew through the air. It kept up until it finally found it's body and floated to it. Entering the body of a floppy-eared Pikachu, it engulfed her in a bright light and restored her color. Slowly, her flank rose and fell as she started breathing once again. Ever so slowly, her eyes opened and revealed their brown color.

She rose into a sitting position and rubbed her head. "I'm...back?" She said in surprise, looking at herself. "Then that means Mighty, Dillon, and-" A warm, sticky liquid came in contact with her back paws an acrid smell met her nose. Lauren looked over to see Shadow laying on his back just next to her. His eyes were closed tight, his breath was hollow, and there was a pool of blood surrounding his body.

"Shadow!" Lauren shouted in shock as she saw his condition. She rushed to him and gasped when she saw the large, deep gash in his torso. When the Pikachu approached, Shadow had flickered open his eyes, which widen in surprise to see her.

"L-Lauren!" He said hoarsly. He tried to sit up, but stopped when sharp pain hit him and grunted.

"Shadow, don't move." Lauren told him calmly. "I have to stop your bleeding." Gently, she pushed him back down on his back. Untying her bandanna from her neck, she wrapped it around the hedgehog's torso, covering the wound, and tied it tight so the bleeding would stop. Once she finished, Shadow let out a small sigh and slowly sat back up.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Lauren didn't answer. Instead, she gave him a tight hug. Her face was burried in his white fur, eyes closed tight and tears were slowly falling from them.

"I was so scared." She whispered. "I-I tried to stop Sara, but I failed and doomed you guys even more. I'm so sorry. But mostly, I thought...I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Shadow looked down at Lauren quietly, then returned the hug. "I did too." He admitted.

The Pikachu reopened her eyes and looked up at him. "What happened to you? How did you get that awful wound?"

"Well...Mighty, Dillon, and I went after to get you back when we saw that you went off on your own. When we got there, we saw Satan take your soul, and I didn't make it to you fast enough to save you. After that, I got blinded by my rage and attacked Ebony. We had a pretty intense battle and she said things that only deepend scars. Finally, she got me with an Ice Shard and left that gash. I should've known better than to attack a being more powerful than me in a sudden turn, but...but after losing you, I didn't know what to do..."

Lauren had been silent as she listened to Shadow's explination. She continued to look up at him, then slowly lowered her head to avert her eyes from his. "So...you almost died, because you lost me." She finally said quietly and regretfully. "I shouldn't have went off to stop Sara, I should've saw the outcome if I did. I-I'm so sorry, Shadow."

"It's alright." Shadow replied. "As long as you're okay now that's...that's all I care about. Besides, you should know better than to go off on your own. It's not wise."

At the sound of his safety tip, Lauren looked back at him in surprise. But Shadow only gave her a humored smirk and caused her to giggle. "I'm happy to see you again, Shadow." She said.

A sound met both their ears and the two broke the hug and turned to see Mighty and Dillon running to them. The Vulpix saw that the Pikachu had been restored and ran to her, tackling her in a hug.

"Lauren, you're back! You got your soul back!" She said happily.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." Lauren replied with a smile. Dillon had finally caught up and stood with the three.

"The others' souls have been released too." He said. "We need to meet up with them to make sure they're okay."

"Of course." Shadow agreed and tried to get up. Pain seared through him again and he fell into a kneeling position with a grunt.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Dillon slung Shadow's arm around his shoulder to prop him up, letting the hedgehog lean on him for support. "There. Let's get going now." As the four began to head away, Lauren started trotting along with them, but stopped and flinched when she felt pain in her right hind foot. Looking back, she saw that it was bleeding once more. It must of reopened when she was fighting with Sara.

Shadow had noticed this as well and held his arm out to her. "Here, climb on." He offered.

"No Shadow, I shouldn't." Lauren declined. "You're already hurt badly, I don't want to burden you. I can cope."

"Lauren, we've been through this discussion many times." Shadow told her bluntly. The Pikachu looked back at the hedgehog, but only smiled warmly. He really did care. Taking the offer, she climbed from his arm and on to his head once again. Seeing this, Mighty tried not to "aww" at the sight of the two and Dillon chuckled, in which caused Shadow to face them with a warning glare.

"If you two so much as make a comment-"

"Calm down, we won't." Dillon interrupted. With that, they all continued on to see their friends. As they went, Lauren rested her head on her paws as she got comfortable on the dark hedgehog's fur.

_I really am glad to see you again, Shadow. _She said to herself.

**(Page Break) **

The cold and quiet atmosphere stretched out and left an eree feeling. The gray and soulless bodiee of the Smashers and the Smash Rescuers lay still in the silence. Soon enough, though, a bright glow started illuminating the area as many souls flew in the air and entered. Immediately, each one went to their bodies and entered each one. Bright lights surrounded everyone and the colors returned to their bodies. One-by-one, all their eyes opened and they all got up. It didn't take long for realization to hit them and they all looked over themselves in shock.

"We're...We're alive?" Mario asked. "But how?

"I don't know." Link responded. "I thought we all had our souls stolen." Farther off, Pichu and Pikachu had gotten back up and once seeing each other, the little electic-type hugged on to the older one tightly.

"You're alive again!" She cried in joy. "We're _all _alive again! I thought...I thought you were really dead, and I wouldn't see you. Ever."

Pikachu looked down at his little sister and returned the hug with a smile. "I'm here now, Pichu. Don't worry." He told her then gained a teasing gleam in his eyes. "But you were scared you wouldn't see me anymore? That's new coming from you." As soon as his words were said, Pichu's eyes snapped back open and she pulled away from him.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." She said simply. "I gotta reputation."

Pikachu chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." Then, Pichu saw Warrior Kitty sit up in her cage next to her and quickly flipped the lock, opening it up. The Sylveon stepped out and the two embraced.

"You had us all scared." The little Pokemon said and looked up at the older one. "Don't leave me again, please?"

"I won't, I promise." Warrior Kitty replied with a smile. Soon, the rest of the Smashers had opened the cages and freed the Smash Rescuers from them. As Lilac, Frost, and Light reunited with their friends as well, Mario had went over and flipped the lock to Mr Johnson's cage, just as the Noctowl was sitting back up. Once it was open, he stepped out and looked at all the Smashers, who looked to him as well.

"Is this really you, Mr Johnson?" Lilac asked curiously, stepping up to him. "What happened to you, how did you turn into a Pokemon?"

"Yes, this really is me." Mr Johnson replied and gave a nod to the group. "It's good to see you all again, girls, Smashers."

"So, who's this guy?" Midna asked bluntly.

"Well, as you know, I'm Mr Johnson." The Noctowl answered. "I used to be a teacher of Sara's back in the real world. I worked as a double agent and revealed her secrets to the heroes during their last adventure. Now, as for your questions, Lilac. I was working on an experiment with Lauren back at the school. I was tesing to see if I could creat a potion of some sort to change a human's being into a Pokemon's, and well, it worked."

He then turned back to the entire group and sighed, a solemn feeling falling upon him. "Satan and a mysterious girl had showed up at my classroom right as I finished. They captured me and forced me into building a device to revive Sara and Josh. I only knew they could be up to no good. It was then they turned themselves into Pokemon with the rest of my potion that the girl ordered Satan to take away my soul. That's as much as I remember. But what they're doing now, I'm not too sure."

"Sara had destroyed Smashville." Mario said to him. "The girl that was with Satan when they captured you is named Ebony, who's probably just as cruel as Sara, maybe even crueler."

"The two teamed up and destroyed all of Smashville, then stole the souls of most of the residents and of dead Pokemon as well." Light added. "They then combined Nintendo with the real world, destroyed both even more, and then...then they stole the souls to our families. Master Hand summoned us to once again stop them, but we've been kinda failing at that lately..."

"It's only because they're more powerful, now that they're Pokemon." Snake spoke up. "With that, we can't stand a chance against them. No one can." Everyone had fell silent as Mr Johnson took in the new information that he just recieved. A look of dispair and disbelief came across his face.

"I can't believe this." He said quietly. "I just can't. To think that Sara, a simple teenage girl, did all of this destruction. It's a real shock..."

As everyone contiued to discuss on their current problem, Falco turned to the spot in front of him where Mighty's cage once stood, but his blood turned to ice when he saw that it was gone. He quickly got to his feet and looked around the genral area, panic growing in him. The Vulpix was nowhere in sight.

"You alright, Falco?" Bryone asked the pilot curiously.

"Where's Mighty?" Falco said quietly, barely loud enough to be heard. He then started raising his voice. "Where in the hell is Mighty?! What happened to her?!" Once they heard his words, the others had realized Mighty's absence.

"Where _did _she go?" Frost asked. "Did she survive?"

"She had to if we've been restored." Hammer Bro pointed out. "Which could only mean-"

"She went against Sara and Ebony on her own!" Pikachu finished in alarm.

Light glanced around and noticed then something else. "Mm, I don't think Mighty went against them on her own. Lauren, Dillon, and Shadow aren't here either." The group had realized the absence of the two Assist Trophies and the floppy-eared Pikachu as well.

"Good, at least she's not alone." Falco sighed in relief.

"But, are they okay, though?" Warrior Kitty asked worriedly.

Just then, Pichu spotted something in the distance and she stood up and pointed to it. "Guys, look!" She shouted. Everyone turned to the direction the little Pokemon was facing and saw four figures heading toward them. They were Mighty, Dillon, Lauren, and Shadow. The dark hedgehog was leaning on the armadillo for support while the Pikachu lounded on his head. The Vulpix had saw that everyone had been restored and quickly ran ahead. The first thing she did when she reached them, however, was football-tackle Falco to the ground.

Falco blinked in confusion at the sudden action and looked down at Mighty as she hugged him tightly. "You're back! You're all back!" She cried in pure joy then looked up at him. "I thought I lost you forever." She then turned to the other Rescuers and ran to them as well, all of the group hugged each other.

"I was so afraid about you guys. That you all were truly dead." Mighty said in a whisper as she looked to them.

"But we're back now." Frost said in a reassuring smile and turned to Dillon, Shadow, and Lauren as they approached. "And that's thanks to you four."

"Actually, it was all Mighty." Dillon spoke up. "Me and her went against Sara, Ebony, Satan, and Josh and they almost killed us. But Mighty was the one that kept going and smashed the cases that all you guys' souls and freed them. So really, it was all her." The entire group turned to the Vulpix in wonder.

"So you saved us all?" Lilac asked in awe. Mighty lowered her ears in embarrassment and nodded. Seeing this, the four girls smiled and gave her one more hug.

"Huh, it's ironic, actually." Light said to Mighty. "Last time, we had to save you from Sara. But this time, you saved us."

"And we're all thankful for that." Falco added warmly, kneeling down next to him and rubbing the Vulpix on her head.

"Wait, you said that you and Mighty went against all four of them." Sonic suddenly said, turning to Dillon. "So what happened to Shadow and Lauren?"

Midna then noticed the blood covered bandanna on the dark hedgehog's torso and her eyes widen. "Jeez! And what happened to _you?!_" Shadow heaved a sigh and lowered his ears.

"Don't get me started..." He muttered.

**And that ends it! I know, it's probably not the best way to end a chapter, but this was getting extremely long. Anyways, tomorrow's chapter is the first part of the final battle! *confettie flies everywhere again* YAYZ! BE EXCITED! **

**Thank you all for reading! See you guys next time! **


	31. Fight for the Worlds pt 1

**OH MY ARCEUS! THE FINAL BATTLE IS HERE! *even more confetti flies everywhere* **

**Holy crap, guys. It's finally here! Well, I spent quite a long time writing both this part, due to inconveniencies that happened today, thatprevented me from finishing this. Yeah, that's why it's pretty late. So, let's get this started! **

**Enjoy, everybody! **

Chapter 30: Fight for the Worlds pt 1

The roaring water of the ocean continued to crash on the shore of the beach. All was still, and silent, until a green glow appeared, disrupting the atmosphere. The glow intensified and soon, the entire group appeared on the cliff where the motorcycles weres still parked on. They all then looked around their area and say that someone was missing.

"Where did Master Hand go?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He might've went back to Smashville." Mario said aloud, but then turned to them all. "But we have to focus on our biggest task at hand, here." Back in Subspace, Shadow and Lauren had explained everything that had happened after all the Smashers' souls were taken. Once they finished, Pikachu had patched up the wound on his torso and the wound on Lauren's foot. Also, they all took a while to heal themselves and rest, but now, they had to end this entire mess once and for all.

They had to fight Sara.

Back on the hill of the Subspace land, they all stood. The group had nodded at Mario's words then they all turned to Mighty. "So, where are they all goind to be waiting for us?" Lucario asked.

"Sara told us to meet her at the center of the Subspace land." Mighty told them.

"Well, that shouldn't be far from here." Mr Johnson responded simply.

"Then we have to time to waste." Mario said in determination. "Let's-"

"Wait!" Pikachu spoke up. He took out his bag and opened it up. Shuffling through it a little, he finally pulled out the colorful orbs of the Smash Balls. He walked over to where the Smash Rescuers all stood and handed the orbs to them. "Here. You'll all need this to defeat Sara and Ebony, remember?" The girls' eyes began to shine as they each slowly reached and picked up a Smash Ball. They all looked at them in complete awe.

"I'm holding a Smash Ball, right here in my hands." Light said with a smile creeping on her face. "I think I can say I can die happily now."

"So we just, break them?" Warrior Kitty asked as she tilted her head at the orb. Then the Smashers all nodded, the five looked to one another. Finally, they all smiled widely and, in unison, broke the Smash Balls with their weapons. A large rush of energy blew and made their fur flow as the colorful auras quickly swarmed around them and their eyes glowed golden. Once this happened, the weapons in their hands were soon surrounded by a bight light as they changed in their hands. Once the lights died down, the auras disappeared from the Smash Rescuers and their weapons were then revealed.

Warrior Kitty looked in shock as she held a pair of golden nunchucks in her ribbons where her bat used to be. Light raised her paws to look at the shiny Portal gun gripped in her paws, no longer her shovel. Lilac now had a large hammer in her paws and she raised it up to look at it, a smile growing on her face. Mighty had a scythe and she looked at it with wide eyes, swining it around to test it out. In Frost's claws, she now had a two-handed battle axe, and she gasped as she saw it in the place of her katana.

All the girls were silent as they inspected their new, upgraded weapons. Even the Smashers and Assist Trophies were in awe as they saw the transformation. Finally, after a moment of silence, the five spoke at the same time.

"Whoa..." They whispered.

"Aw yeah!" Lilac shouted with a large smile. "Now I can go full Amy Rose on them!"

"Now," Mario spoke up, the determined look returning to his eyes. "Let's go." Everyone else nodded then headed to the motorcycles. Once they were on, they started them up then quickly sped away.

**(Page Break) **

The wind blew as Sara's pinkish-purple scarf flapped in the air. Ebony and Josh stood at her side while Satan and their Shadow Creatures stood behind. They all waited, looking off into the distance with narrowed eyes. They were ready. Ready to face off with the Smashers, Assist Trophies, and Smash Rescuers. To fight for the worlds. After a while of silent waiting, figures appeared in the distance, heading toward the enemy Pokemon. Once able to identify who they were, Sara smirked.

The heroes all appeared, riding the mototcycles toward their enemies. All their eyes were narrowed, gleaming with nothing but confidence and determination. It was time for them to fight off the two dictators once and for all.

The heroes continued to ride until they finally reached Sara and Ebony. Slowing the motorcycles to a stop, they got off and walked until they stood just mere yards from the four Pokemon. All the Shadow Creatures growled once seeing them, but they held back; waiting for the command of their leaders. Silence spread through the atmosphere, seeming to last forever. Finally, Sara was the first to break it with a chuckle.

"So you liberals did come." She said quietly. "I'm actually quite surprised, honestly. Seeing how we just killed nearly all of you just only a few hours before, when we can easily do it again, you still come to fight me to save your worlds. It's cute."

"You caught us by surprise, then." Warrior Kitty replied coldly. "We won't go down easily. Either we win and save everything, or we will go down in a battle. We only prefer option number one."

"So why don't you actually fight us instead of taking souls." Bryanna challenged then smirked. "Or are you too chicken?" Sare bared her teeth in a snarl as she glared at them all.

"If that's your wish, the I'll gladly grant it." She raised her paw in the air and as she did, she activated her "final smash" and angel wings sprouted from her back and a sword appeared in her right paw. Sare glared at the heroes as they braced themselves and got into battle positions then pointed to them, shouting at the top of her lungs. "ATTACK!" The Shadow Creatures all charged forward as Sara, Ebony, Josh, and Satan did the same.

"NOW!" Mario commanded as the Smash Rescuers pulled out their upgraded weapons with the Smashers following in suit. The group ran forward, charging to their enemy.

The two sides rushed at one another until finally, they met and broke out in battle. Warrior Kitty targeted Sara firstly, swining her nunchucks to swipe her. Sara quickly blocked each hit with her sword and flew in the air with the flap of her wings. Once up, she charged and fired a large Psybeam to the Sylveon. Warrior Kitty looked at the gaining attack in alarm, but a hole outlined with blue appeared on a boulder beside her. Immediately, Light jumped out of it, grabbed the Sylveon, fired her Portal gun at the ground, and disappeared in another hole.

Sara stared at where the two disappeared in shock. As she glanced around to find them, another hole appeared on a larger boulder beside her and Light and Warrior Kitty reappeared from it. The Mega Absol and the Syveon landed a hit with a Shadow Claw and the nunchucks on the Espurr's back, sending her to the ground with a loud thud. Sara blinked open her eyes to see Light and Warrior Kitty land in front of her. With a growl, she spread her wings and took off high in the sky.

"We'll get her later." Warrior Kitty said. "Right now, let's help the others take out the Shadow Creatures."

"Dang, I wanted my Espurr-skin coat..." Light mumbled then nodded. "But you're right." With that, the two took off in battle.

Meanwhile, Josh was flying overhead, looking down at the battle raging on. After scanning the crowd of Shadow Creatures and heroes, he spotted Mighty, Falco, and Bryanna fighting against a couple bird Shadow Creatures. The pilot shot at them multiple times while the Charmander flew at them with Dragon Rush. Once the two got a couple of the birds down, Mighty wielded her scythe and slashed away at them. Josh watched as this happened at smirked.

Using Arial Ace, he swooped down to strike the Vulpix in the back. However, Bryanna had spotted him coming.

"Mighty, look out!" She shouted and stood in front of her, facing the Archeops. Eyes narrowing, she charged and fired a large Overheat. The great, firey beam made contact with the larger Pokemon and sent him to the ground. But Josh only got back up and brushed the dust from his feathers.

"Part ground-type." He said, causing Bryanna's eyes to widen. "No effect." With a loud roar, he started up a Sandstorm. The blowing sand started buffeting Falco, Bryanna, and Mighty, chipping damage at them. But then, Bryone ran right through the Sandstorm and activated Protect, blocking it from the three. Josh saw this and stopped, looking to the Ivysaur that was unharmed from his attack.

"Part grass-type." Bryone said with a smirk. "No effect." With that, the flower on his back started glowing and he fired a Solar Beam to the Archeops. The beam hit him straight on and threw him back, making him tumbled on the ground. Josh snarled and got back up, flying right at the Ivysaur. He was about to use Acrobatics, but Bryone was ready and used Vine Whip, grabbing him mid flight. Josh struggled hard to get out, but the younger Pokemon had a good grip. Mighty, Falco, and Bryanna saw this as a chance and went at him.

Falco gave a hard kick as he went past, Bryanna hit him hard on the Archeops' back with Metal Claw, and finally, Mighty slashed at him with her scythe. While the three continued to come back and land a hit, Josh's temper grew and finally, he snapped. Roaring loudly, he snapped his teeth onto Bryone's vines and violently ripped them off.

Bryone let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, gripping the spots on his back where the vines were ripped. "Bryone!" Bryanna shouted and ran to her brother, but Josh blocked her way by landing in front of her and caused an Erathquaks.

As the Charmander was forced tonthe ground, he was about to slash her with his claws, only to see Mighty come at him with her scythe. Acting fast, he caught the weapkn in his claws and threw the Vulpix to the ground, planting his foot on her chest.

"You let her go!" Falco shouted and threw a kick to the Archeops.

Josh only caught his leg and glared at the pilot. "Make me." He sinply said then punched him hard in the chest. Falco had the air driven out of hik as he landed on his back. Josh glared back down at Mighty and pulled out his gun, aiming it at her head.

"Now, why don't I blow off the rest of your ear." He growled. Before he could pull the trigger, a large blade went straight for his head and hit him right in the face. Screeching, Josh reared off of Mighty and covered the large cut that scarred his face. He looked back up to see Frost standing over her friend protectively.

"That's for flirting with me." She said quietly. Josh gave a roar and flew at her with an Arial Ace, but she quickly dodged and hit him again with her battle axe, leaving another cut on his back. "That's for stopping us in the museum."

Snake, who had been waiting for an opening to help, had his gun out and fired at the Archeops, grazing the side of his leg. Josh gasped in pain as he kneeled down, but Frost then stood over him.

"And this is for almost raping me." Her mouth glowed as a Dragon Rage formed and she fired it right at him. Josh was thrown back some until Light ran behind, shot a hole in the ground with her gun, then shot another in a tree above them. She slashed Josh into the hole as he got close enough and she watched in amusement as he fell continuously threw the holes. Finally, Frost approached, her claw glowing, and Dragon Clawer him as he fell by again, sending him to the ground hard.

Farther off, Satan flew high up in the sky. While he did, Greninja, Mario, and Lucario stood under him, firing fireballs, Aura Spheres, and Water Shurikens. The Giratina dodged each and every one then swooped down to crash the three Smashers, using Fly. Mario, Greninja, and Lucario quickly side stepped out of the way, causing the legendary to slam on bare ground. But they still acted fast.

Before Satan could plan another attack, the plumber and the Frog Pokemon jumped in front of him and shot water right in his eyes with F.L.U.D.D and Hydro Pump. The Giratina reared back and shook the water from his face, but Lucario was then joined with Shulk and the two used Force Palm and the Monado to send him back down. Now growling, Satan got back up to glare at the Smashers. He quickly activated Shadow Force and surrounded the four in darkness.

As Mario, Greninja, Shulk, and Lucario glanced around in alarm, Satan charged at them from behind and slashed them hard with his claws. The four were thrown out of the darkness and they all oanded hard on the ground.

Satan came flying to the two with a Dragon Claw, but a Fairy Wind intercepted him and blew him back. Then a figure using Quick Attack appeared and swatted him hard in the face with nunchucks. Satan reared back again and glared down at Warrior Kitty, who returned the look as she twirled her weapon in her ribbons. Not hesitating at all, he went at her with another Dragon Claw.

The Sylveon quickly dodged as the other four did the same and they all firer attacks at him. The legendary was hit with most of them, but also dodged the rest. Now growling, he gave a loud roar and threw one last Dragon Claw down at the five. Warrior Kitty and Shulk used their weapons to block while Mario, Greninja, and Lucario used fireballs, Water Shurikens, and Aura Spheres. Now they were all holding the Dragon Claw back and away from them.

The five were beginning to get forced back as the Giratina increased his strength and pushed down harder. "We...We can't keep this up." Shulk managed to say through clenched teeth. As their strain increased to keep themselves from getting crushed, Warrior Kitty closed her eyes tight.

As this happened, a pink-ish glow appeared overhead. Mario, Lucario, Shulk, and Greninja glanced up at it as Warrior Kitty kept her eyes closed and concentrated. A moon had shown up and hovered above the five.

Mario narrowed his eyes in confusion as they looked at it. "What the-" He was cut off when Warrior Kitty snapped her eyes open and her mouth opened as a pink orb formed from it and grew large. Finally, the Sylveon fired the orb forward, having it collide right into Satan and blew him back with a great effect.

With the pressure finally off them, Mario, Lucario, Shulk, and Greninja stood straight as Warrior Kitty did the same, glaring after where the Giratina flew. The three guys, however, were confused at what happened.

"What...What was that?" Shulk asked. Suddenly, a textbox appeared on the screen, making them jump.

"Wha? Where'd this come from?!" Mario questioned.

_"Warrior Kitty wants to learn Moon Blast." _The textbox said. _"But she already knows four moves. Should a move ne forgotten in place of Moon Blast?" _Then a 'Yes' and 'No' option appeared.

"What is happening?" Lucario said, looking very lost. The 'Yes' option was then selected.

_"Which move should be forgotten?" _

**[Quick Attack] [Fairy Wind] **

**[Mirror Coat] [Hyper Beam] **

Mirror Coar was selected. "I'm dead serious, what the hell is happening?" Lucario said again as theh continued to stare at the textbox.

"She's learning a new fairy-type move." Greninja finally answered.

_"Are you sure you want Warrior Kitty to forget Mirror Coat?" _The textbox asked as four more options appeared.

**[No] [But...I like Mirror Coat] **

**[Well...Maybe...?] [Fuck it! Their asses need to get kicked!] **

The fourth option was chosen. _"Ready, and...poof! Warrior Kitty forgot Mirror Coat. And...Congratulations! Warrior Kitty learned Moon Blast!" _

The Super Mario "1-up" tune played and the textbox went away. Mario, Shulk, and Lucario were silent as they stared at the spot where it once was blankly. "I...I don't...What?" Was all the plumber said as Warrior Kitty turned back to face them with a smile. However, they were unaware of what was happening much farther behind.

Sara continued to soar high in the air with her angel wings. Her purple eyes were scanning the battlefield beneath her. The Shadow Creatures were beginning to fall back and lessen as the heroes continued to beat them. She scowled at this and growled.

"We're losing." She said aloud. Finally, she spotted Warrior Kitty blast Satan away with Moon Blast and turned to face Mario, Greninja, Shulk, and Lucario. Her back was turned. Sara's scowl turned into a glare as she gripped her sword. "I need to end this, once and for all."

Angling her wings, Sara began to swoop to the ground. She pointed her sword out in front of her, aiming for the Sylveon's back. "I'll make sure she STAYS dead!" She shouted.

But right as the Espurr was many yards from Warrior Kitty, something moved in front of her and blocked her way. The blade of the sword clashed with another metalic object and Sara jumped back. Landing on her paws, she saw Lauren standing there, her tail glowing in Iron Tail. Far off, Josh had gotten back up and spotted the two. Quickly, he flew over and stood behind his little sister for support.

Sara glared at the floppy-eared Pikachu. "Lauren." She said.

Lauren returned the same look to the Espurr. "Sara."

**Okay, so first of all, I actually did not have this chapter prewritten. I had to come up with this on the spot, so if it's not that good, I apologize. But, HOLY CLIFFHANGER ENDING! **

**Okay, stay tuned for the final part ****of the battle, aka the final chapter of the story! Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow! See ya!**


	32. Fight for the Worlds pt 2

**ZOH MY GOSH! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! OH YEEEEAAAAHH! **

**Hey guys! I'm back with the final chapter! Now I just gotta say, I really loved how I ended this, and you all will never believe how I end this. And I'm gonna love this entire series coming next, and I'm sure you all are gonna like it too! So, let's read! Enjoy! **

Chapter 31: Fight for the Worlds pt 2

Sara and Lauren stood in front of one another as the battle raged around them. Josh continued to stand behind the Espurr, incase she needed back-up. The two females remained in a silence as they glared each other down.

"Step aside." Sara finally said in a threatening tone. "I'm ending this fight and claiming the worlds as mine." Lauren continued to glare at her until she shook her head.

"No." She said simply, yet seriously. "I'll be the one finishing this and restore the worlds. All I need you to do is listen."

Sara growled. "I don't have to listen to you, and I don't want to! Step aside, Lauren, or I'll kill you first!"

"Sara. I just need you to listen-"

"I'm not going to!"

"It's for the good of the worlds, Sara!"

"No!"

"Damn it, just listen-"

"SHUT UP!" Sara advanced toward the Pikachu with her sword. However, Lauren only jumped back at the last second and threw a hard Thunder Punch, forcing the Espurr to the ground with a great force. Sara remained on the ground, but slowly got back up. As she did, Lauren continued to look at her, a pleading gleam now shown in her brown eyes.

"Sara, please." She said quietly. "I'm tired of fighting you. Everyone is tired of fighting you!" Lauren then took a few steps forward and stood in front of Sara, who continued to glare at her. "You've become such a horrible person, Sara. Many people have died and homes have been destroyed, because of you! Back when I met you, when I was playing that Game Cube, you were so nice. You were a sweet girl that I got along with so well. But, now look what's happened.

"You created that awful story, you brainwashed me and the Smashers, you took over Nintendo, twice now! You've conquered our world too! After seeing all of this bullshit and pain that you've brought, I don't see that nice, sweet girl that I once saw before. I don't see my best friend. All I see, is a heartless monster."

Sara remained silent as she listened to Lauren's words, her glare now a scowl; same with Josh. Lauren then continued to speak. "You say you're doing all of this to spread Christianity; to spread God's words. Look around you! You've killed people, everyone is fighting with their lives to save their worlds, innocent people are terrified beyond compare, because of you! This isn't what God would want at all! He wants peace in our world; to help one another and bring kindness. That's what our religion is about! Sara, you're doing the exact opposite! It's appalling! It's _mortifying!_"

Lauren now grabbed onto Sara's shoulders, looking the Espurr dead in the eye. However, Sara's scowl was starting to fade. "You have to think of what you're doing! You're siding with Satan, the devil himself! Back at Subspace, Mighty told us his plans. He and Ebony are using you, Sara. They were fooling you this entire time, having you think that they were helping you, just so you can get rid of the Smash Rescuers. Once you do that, they were going to kill you and Josh, taking the worlds for themselves. You thought you were doing the right, when you've really been following the wrong this whole time! Open your eyes! _Think _about that, Sara!"

Lauren went silent. She was panting heavily as she stared at the Espurr, tears were now building in her eyes as some trickled down her cheek. Sara and Josh were silent as well. Their eyes were now wide as the Pikachu's words sank in, anger no longer in their eyes, but shock. After a moment, Josh let out a sigh and lowered his head. Lauren let go of Sara's shoulders, letting her paws fall to her sides as the Espurr slowly looked away.

"But...I still believe there's a good person in there." Lauren said quietly. "I believe that if you just open your eyes, realize what the actions you're doing are wrong, you can still fix them. You can make things better again, Sara, and stop this madness. Give God what he really wants. So..." Lauren then held out her paw to her friend. "...Will you fix your mistake?"

Sara was dead silent. She continued to face away from the Pikachu, averting her eyes. Her words were now sinking in her mind; she didn't know what to do. What to say. Sara slowly looked back up and watched everything around her. The Smashers, Smash Rescuers, and the Assist Trophies were all still battling against Satan and the Shadow Creatures. They were starting to look tattered and exhausted, but they kept on fighting anyway, to save their worlds.

The worlds that she destroyed.

Sara then saw all the damage that happened to the land around them, remembering back to the destroyed cities of reality and Nintendo. Cities that were destroyed because of her Shadow Creatures. Speaking of which, what were the Shadow Creatures? Souls. Corrupted souls of innocent Smashville residents and Pokemon. Then, she remembered back to the families of the Rescuers that she had killed, and to how many people she's frightened and terrified of what she's been doing.

Finally, Sara turned to where Ebony stood and watched the battle, a smirk plastered on the Sneasel's face. _Satan and Ebony are using you, Sara. _Lauren's words replayed in her head as her eyes widen.

It all hit her. Realization struck Sara like lightening as regret began to grow on her as well. All this destruction, all this pain and agony she's been bringing to everyone for her own needs. Working with the devil to make it happen. She looked to Josh behind her, who slowly lifted his head. His eyes held nothing but a helpless shine, for he didn't know what to do. He realized it all as well and he gave her a nod. _All of this that I've been doing...it's not what God wants. Not at all. _

_What have I done? _

Sara turned back to Lauren, who still held her paw out to her hopefully. Slowly, the Espurr lifted her own and gripped her friend's. Lauren gasped as Sara now hugged on to her tightly.

"You're right, Lauren. I'm so sorry." She whispered. "All of this that I've done, it wasn't right. Not in the slightest. It isn't what God would want, and I can't believe that I've been doing all of this, this entire time. In fact, now that I look back at it, I only wrote that whole story is so...so I can get my parent's respect .(*) They were always congratulating Josh, with him being the quarterback of the school's football team and all that's he's been successful in it. They always talked about him, and gave him attention. I wanted them to remember that I was there. That they actually had a daughter. So I wrote that story, to make it seem like that I changed Nintendo, then decided to make it a reality. All I wanted was for them to turn my way see me as successful as well, and that was the best way possible.

"But...but I've been doing it all wrong. Brainwashing, destroying, killing. I can't believe I was so stupid to not see this at all. All I saw was, my goals, my hates being destroyed, my parent's respect. I was so blind by it all, Lauren. Please...Please, can you ever forgive me?"

Lauren was quiet as she heard the Espurr's words. Tears now spilled down her face as she closed her eyes tight and hugged her friend back.

"I'll always forgive you, you're my best friend." She said then smiled, remembering Shadow's words. "We all make mistakes. We just have to let them go and look forward, working on how we can fix them." Josh had overheard Sara's words, guilt eating at him for he was technically the reason this entire problem happened. Slowly, he made his way over to the two smaller Pokemon and looked down at the Espurr, who looked back at him.

"Sara..." He said then sighed, kneeling down to her level. "I know I've never said this to you, ever before, but, you're my little sis, and I'll always care about you. No matter how much attention I receive." Hearing this, Sara's eyes widen in surprise, but she then smiled.

"And you're my bro, Josh, and I'll always feel the same way." Josh smirked and rubbed the gray fur on her head. Sara then closed her eyes for a couple seconds then reopned them. They now held a serious gleam as she pulled away from Lauren and stood tall. "Stand back."

With that, she took a couple steps back from her friend and brother. Lauren tilted her head and put on a confused look, not sure what the Espurr was doing. Sara then closed her eyes and stood still, concentrating her energy. She knew what she had to do to stop this battle, but that's the thing...

_I...I can't do this. _She said to herself. _It's too risky! _But images began to flash in her mind. Images of the destroyed worlds of both Nintendo and reality. Of the Smashers and all the innocent people, battered down, weak, and hurt. Of all the pain and misery she brought to the five Pokemon by draining the souls of their families. Especially Mighty, who had to watch it happen to Falco and her friends right in front of her. Then having to free them herself with only Dillon for support. Of the Smashers and the Smash Rescuers fighting with their lives to free the worlds. Of Satan and Ebony using her as a foolish puppet for their own desires. Finally, Lauren, looking at her with her bright, pleading gaze. Sara knew it was the only way.

_I need to end what I've started. _

Her ears then lifted straight up, revealing a gold ring under each one. The rings began to glow bright, so bright it was almost blinding to look at. Because of this, Lauren and Josh had to shield their eyes. Purple energy began to emit and surround Sara, growing in power caused her gray fur to glow as if wind were brushing it.

Everyone had noticed this going on and they stopped their battle, staring at the Espurr in confusion and amazement. But, it only took a second for the Smash Rescuers and Greninja to realize what was going on.

"Oh no..." Warrior Kitty whispered in fright, her ears lowering. Shadow then caught on that something bad was about to happen and began to run toward Lauren.

"Lauren!" He shouted. Unfortunately, he didn't reach her in time. The floppy-eared Pikachu looked back at her best friend and her eyes widen in horror. The purple energy around Sara intensified and the Espurr reopened her eyes, which were now completely white and glowing.

Finally, a blinding light erupted and engulfed the entire area followed by a massive explosion of psychic energy. The explosion raged loudly as it rose in the air, growing massively larger than two entire cities combined. The power of it was so intense, it blew everything back, many trees fell over and even some buildings collapsed.

Everyone within the battlefield was blown away as well. Shadow flew until he hit a jutted piece of land roughly and rolled on the ground. As he tried to get in a kneeling position, he spotted Lauren flying toward him among the brightness. Gripping a tree next to him, he caught her in his arms and turned his back from the explosion to keep her safe.

Then, some of the others landed on the same piece of land as Lauren and Shadow. Bryanna skid of the ground on her belly with Bryone landing on her immediately after. Greninja landed on her feet and tried to keep herself from flying back farther. Frost hit a tree and fell to the ground as Falco landed on his side. Shulk landed roughly, but as he tried to get up, Hammer Bro came flying and rammed him in the head. Mario and Snake landed with them as well.

Finally, the explosion began to die down and lessen in power. Soon, it was completely gone. As the bright light began to disappear, they all started to stir. Shadow shakily stood straight and let go of the tree. He looked down in his arms to see Lauren there.

"Lauren, you alright?" He asked quietly. The Pikachu didn't answer as her eyes widen in realization and she got out of his arms and jumped off his shoulder onto the ground, running forward. Meanwhile, Bryanna was struggling to get out from under her brother.

"Bryone, get your butt outta my face!" The Charmander shouted in annoyance. As the Ivysaur rolled off her and Snake got up, the soldier looked toward Frost, who was still slumped against the tree.

"Frost!" He shouted and ran to her. As Snake helped the Gabite to her feet, Frost rubbed her head.

"Ugh...I-I'm fine." She mumbled. "I'm okay."

Snake let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into a hug. "Thank God..." Falco then sat up and looked in his wings, revealing Mighty there. The Vulpix blinked open her eyes and looked at the pilot.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

Falco gave a soft smile. "I'm always here for you."

Mario, Shulk, and Hammer Bro finally got up as well and tried to comprehend the event that just took place. "Jeez!" The Hom shouted, shaking his head. "The hell just happened?!"

"The true power of an Espurr, that's what happened." Everyone there turned their attention to Greninja, who had spoken. The Frog Pokemon was standing straight with her arms crossed over her chest, staring out to the distance.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Mario asked her.

Greninja continued to stare off as she answered. "As you all know by now, and Espurr is a small psychic-type Pokemon from the Kalos region. However, it's small size is very misleading. Espurrs contain large amounts of extremely powerful psychic energy; enough to destroy an entire city, and much more. This power is stored in two gold rings on it's head, but the psychic power is too great for such a small Pokemon to contain and handle. So and Espurr's ears fold over and cover the rings, keeping the energy from being released.

"It looks like Sara released her psychic energy in an attempt to kill us off." Greninja concluded.

"Well, her attempt was in vain." Mario said. "We survived."

"No, you're wrong." Lauren spoke up, who was standing at the edge of the jutted land and looked out at what was in front of her. The rest looked her way and gasped when they saw the massively large and deep crater in the land, the other sides barley visible in the distance. As everyone gaped at the sight of it, she continued. "I told her everything. I got Sara to see that everything she was doing was wrong, and she did. She only released her energy to end the battle, she didn't want to kill us." She fell silent as she now stared at the crater in the earth.

Everyone looked at Lauren with wide eyes, not really believing what they heard. "So Sara...actually saw all the stupid shit she's been doing?" Bryanna asked. "Wow, um, I guess, that means...we won. The worlds are at peace, right?"

"No." Shadow said as he crossed his arms and looked out as well. "Sara and Josh may have realized their wrong doing, but Ebony and Satan are still out there, as well as out teammates."

"Shadow's right." Mario spoke up and faced them. "Those two could still be alive, which isn't good. We have to go out there and find them to stop them."

"But wait, what about the rest of our friends." Hammer Bro asked in slight panic as he turned back to the crater. "What happened to them? Are they even still alive? I mean, Sara may have turned over, but we still can't go against Ebony with just Mighty, Frost, Bryone, Bryanna, and Lauren. We need the whole team!"

"Yeah." Shulk agreed with a nod. "What do we do about the rest?" Everyone turned to Mario, waiting for an answer. The plumber was quiet as he glanced at all of them then sighed, lowering his eyes.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I don't know where the rest could be, or if they're even still alive, and I know we can't take down our enemies without them all. But, we just have to go out there, and search for them. If we were able to survive, there's a possible chance that they did too." The others smiled at his encouraging words and they all nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bryone said with an excited smirk. "Let's go and find out friends!"

"Yeah!" Mighty agreed and she and the Ivysaur began to trot off.

"Bryone, Mighty, don't wonder too far!" Falco called after them and followed with the others doing the same. As they went, though, Lauren came to a stop and turned back around to the crater. Something bright caught her eye and she turned to look at it. Tangled on a lone branch within the destroyed earth, a dirty, torn, pinkish-purple scarf flapped in the wind. Sara's scarf. Lauren's eyes built with tears as she looked at it, remembering her friend's sacrifice. Did Sara survive it? The answer, she did not know.

"Lauren?" Shadow called back to her. Lauren turned to see the dark hedgehog looked at her, his eyes shone with concern. But she only gave him a smile.

"I'm coming!" She said and trotted to him, the two now following the others. As they went, the memory of her best friend still lingered in Lauren's mind.

_Farewell, Sara._

**(Page Break) **

At the far opposite end of the crater, Satan and Ebony stared out at the emptiness in silence. "Well, I guess we don't have to kill Sara after all." The Giratina finally said. "She basically did that herself, and for what? I don't know. But the heroes are still out there. What do we do, Ebony?" He turned to face the Sneasel questioningly. Ebony didn't look to him. She continued to stare out at the empty crater in the land. After a while of remaining quiet, she turned and began to walk off.

"We continue on to phases three, four, and five." She answered. "And we'll do them all at the same time."

Satan gave her a confused look. "All...at the same time?"

"Yes." Ebony replied. "You already know how phase three works, it can go on it's own, once you get it started. After you do, go and act on phase four. I'll be handling phase five. Plus, since the heroes have been separated, it'll only be easier for us."

Satan was silent as he let her words set in his mind. Finally, he nodded and smirked. "Whatever you say, Ebony."

With that, the two walked on and disappeared.

**(Page Break) **

On the far south end of the crater, many stones, dirt, and rubble covered the ground. Slowly, it shifted and six figures rose out of it. "Ow! That hurt!" Pichu shouted, shaking the dirt from her head then rubbed it. "What happened?" Next to her, Warrior Kitty got up as well with Pikachu. A little ways away, Light, Sonic, and Mega Man appeared.

"It looks like Sara ended the battle by releasing all her psychic energy, which is something Espurrs have quite a lot of." Warrior Kitty answered.

"So, just Sara herself did all of that?!" Sonic asked in disbelief, staring out into the crater. "...Damn."

Light looked out at the emptiness. "Hmp, good riddance, then." She mumbled. "At least she's finally gone now, it doesn't look like she survived that!"

"I don't think...we should be grateful." Pikachu said quietly, his ears drooping slightly as the wind blew at his fur. "For some reason, I feel something different in the air. It feels as if, Sara released her energy, for a good cause. A good reason to end the battle, but I'm not sure. It's all too weird." As the other five heard his words, they thought about it.

"Well, I don't know what exactly happened, but we have a huge problem." Mega Man finally said. "We've been separated from the others and Ebony and Satan could still be out there. With us on our own, how can we stop them and how can find the others, if they're even still alive."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Sonic said with a confident smirk. "We go out there, and find our friends ourselves. I mean, we're heroes! Nothing will stop us from reaching our goals, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Light agreed with a huge smile. "Nothing will get in our way! And if they do, we'll tear it to shreds!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Sonic said approvingly, high-fiving the Mega Absol.

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" With that, Pichu took off scampering to the distant woods that stood far behind the six. Light quickly ran after with Warrior Kitty tailing behind. Mega Man, Sonic, and Pikachu took up the rear and followed after. However, the electric-type got a slight uneasy feeling within the pit of his stomach.

_For some reason, I feel as if great trouble is ahead of us. _He said to himself. _I just don't know what it is, exactly. At least, not yet... _

**(Page Break) **

Wind blew coldly as Lilac looked out in the huge crater. She stood on the far north end of it and next to her, Midna floated with her arms crossed, looking out as well. Finally, after a moment of silence, the twilight imp spoke.

"Well, this is fantastic." She muttered sarcastically. "We're separated from the others, and Ebony and the rest could still be out there. What do we do?" Behind them, Link was sitting against a large rock and shaking the dust from his hat. Dillon slouched next to the hylian and Lucario was looking in the opposite direction of the crater, looking to the distant mountains of Snow Peak and Canada.

The Aura Pokemon heaved a sigh and answered. "I don't know. They're all too far away, I can't sense their auras at all to pinpoint where they are, or if they're even still alive for that matter."

"Well, we'll just search for them." Link said, putting his hat back on and standing up. The other four turned to look at him.

"But, where do we even know where to look?" Lilac asked curiously.

"We'll find a way, don't worry." Link replied with a smile. "We've been through tough and sticky situations before, yet we all still prevailed. I believe that we can pull through, find the rest of our friends, and take down Ebony to save our worlds. After all," He then knelt down and looked at the Buneary in the eyes. "We are the amazing Link and Lilac, the greatest team there ever is." Lilac looked to him and smiled, giving him a humored chuckle.

The sound of a throat clearing caught the two's attention and they turned to see Lucario, Midna, and Dillon looking to them with deadpanned expressions. Link gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course, you guys are here too." He said. "You'd all be great additions to our team."

"Well then, now that I have that in mind, let's go find the rest and kick a Mary Sue's butt." Midna said with a smirk and floated away. Lucario, Link, Lilac, and Dillon began to follow after her, but the armadillo began to grow nervous.

"I feel as if I should be writing my will, soon..." He mumbled as the five all headed in the direction of the Snow Peak Ruins.

**(Page Break) **

At the top of a tall tree that survived the explosion, Josh perched on it and stared below him. The large crater in the land stretched beyond the eye could see. The crater that Sara had made. Fresh pain stabbed the Archeops' heart as he remembered the sacrifice of his little sister. He just found out that he was part of the cause of her insane conquering, only to lose her right after. But insight hit his mind. She may have gave up her life, but she gave up her life for a good cause. To try to put an end to the destruction.

Josh looked out into the far distance. He was unaware if the heroes had survived the explosion, or if Ebony and Satan survived it as well. Did they? He had a sick feeling that they didn't, and that the two enemies were still out there. But what about the heroes? Could they be able to stop them, if they were okay. The Archeops huffed and smirked, spreading his wings and taking off into the sky. If they were, Josh had faith in them.

By what he has experienced from the first adventure and this one, is that those six Pokemon were capable of stopping at nothing to take down a great evil, and save their favorite characters from falling. Things may look bleak and impossible to get by, but Josh didn't have a swig of doubt about them. They can beat Ebony and Satan, and restore the worlds of reality and Nintendo. After all,

They _are _the Smash Rescuers.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Oh my sweet Arceus, IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! *celebration music plays* **

**Wow, okay, like I said, I LOVED how I turned this around and ended it! Sara sacrificed herself for a good cause, but Ebony and Satan are still out there. And we've been separated! Okay, now on to explaining the rest of the series, this may be long and confusing so bare with me...**

**Like Ebony said, the next three phases will happen at the same time, but, there will be a story for each one. Like, the next story is about phase three happening, the story after is about phase four happening, and the final story is about phase five happening. They all happen at the same time, but there's a story for each one. I hope that makes sense...XD **

**As for the separated Rescuers. Each story will be about one group. That means for the next story, it'll be about Lilac's group, the story after that will be about Lauren's, Mighty's, and Frost's group, and the final story will be about Warrior Kitty's and Light's group. I have everything planned out, I know what I'm doing, and I know you all will love it! So, stay tuned for the fourth story in the "Smash Rescuers" series and join Lilac, Link, Midna, Dillon, and Lucario in, "The Smash Rescuers: Legend of the Aura Shard". **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! It really means a lot for your support and I hope you all stay with me for the rest of the series! See you next time! **

**Warrior Kitty, out! **

**(*) That is actually a reference to Lauren's chapter in Sara's first story, incase you didn't know.**


End file.
